Behind Enemy Lines
by Code Green
Summary: They were perfectly matched in every way...except that he was after blood and she was after justice.
1. Escape Artist

All right, I finally thought up an idea that I like for a full Red Eye story! Yay! I tried to think up some idea that would work for a sequel to the movie, so we'll have to see how this one turns out. Enjoy this first chapter, and please review! Chapter One: Escape Artist 

_"And so it is, with great regret, that we inform the public of Jackson Rippner's escape."_

_"Thank you, Bill. Rippner, involved in the Keefe assassination attempt, escaped from jail last night while being led to his execution. Details have not yet been given, but the public has been warned that Rippner is armed and dangerous and could be…"_

The television screen went black, and Lisa Reisert looked up to the side to see her father standing in the living room doorway, one hand holding the remote control, the other holding a steaming mug of coffee.

"I think," Joe said, sitting down on the couch next to his daughter, "that you've watched enough CNN and FOX for the morning."

"He's loose, Dad," Lisa murmured, taking the coffee from him.

"So I know. We were the first ones informed," Joe nodded. "He won't come here, Lisa. He doesn't want to be shot again."

"He wants revenge. He threatened to steal me," Lisa answered, eyes bloodshot.

"Finish your coffee. We need to be at the courthouse in half an hour."

Lisa nodded and then took a sip of the rich drink. It burned as it trickled down her throat, but there were far greater troubles on her mind. Jackson Rippner, that aggressive, intelligent, charming assassin, had escaped. He had told her that they would meet again, and he never lied.

An unexplainable fear gripped Lisa's heart as she finished the hot liquid. Already she could feel his cold eyes burning into her, could hear his raspy voice whispering her name as though it were the most vulgar name ever created.

The sunlight streaming into the house from large windows helped calm Lisa's nerves as she stepped into her room a few minutes later and opened her closet. The police knew that Jackson had escaped, and they would do a thorough search for him. The thing that was so puzzling about the situation was how he had escaped in the first place. He had been under the tightest security, and he had somehow vanished. The news told nothing of how he had managed that undertaking, nor did the police who had called the Reiserts early that morning.

Lisa dressed herself in a white blouse, business skirt and coat and then gazed at her reflection in her full-length mirror. She straightened her coat and then stood up a little taller.

"I will not allow you to haunt my thoughts and rob my joy, Jackson," she said firmly. "It's been a full year since you were in this house. I will not let the past frighten me."

Lisa did her best not to think of Jackson as Joe drove them to the courthouse minutes later. There was far too much pain involved with his name and an immense amount of bad memories aligned with his face.

Inspector Paul Patterson was waiting at his desk when Joe and Lisa arrived. He stood up to greet them, gestured to a couple of chairs, and then sat down as they did.

"To the matter at hand," he spoke when Joe and Lisa were comfortable. "Rippner escaped at 7:30 last night while on his way to be lethally injected. While he never spoke of you in prison, I advise both of you to be extremely cautious and alert. His type of criminal mind is the most dangerous sort. He thinks before he acts."

"How did he escape?" Joe asked, putting his hand over Lisa's.

"Somehow he and the guards were enveloped by smoke and tear gas. When the smoke cleared, Rippner was missing. It is rumored," Insp. Patterson said, lowering his voice and leaning forward, "that the FBI was involved."

"Do they know where he is now?" Lisa asked.

"I haven't been given that information."

"So Jackson's loose and no one knows where," Lisa sighed.

"The FBI might know."

"Even if they know where his now, they won't in a matter of hours. They don't know what they're dealing with. This man, Inspector, survived two bullets in the chest and a stab in the throat. He escaped from a heavily guarded prison, and he has contacts no doubt throughout the entire world. He's back in his game and there's nothing the FBI can do about it."

"That's rather a bleak outlook," Insp. Patterson smiled.

"Jackson nearly killed me and my father. How else would you have me look at it?" Lisa frowned.

"As a possible way to assist the FBI. I do apologize, but I have another appointment," the inspector said, looking at his watch. "I don't believe Rippner is a fool enough to stay in Florida, but in the event that you should see him or evidences of him, call me immediately."

"Assuming we aren't dead yet," Lisa scowled as she stood up. "Thank you, Inspector."

"If I hear anything more about Rippner, I'll let you know," Inspector Patterson said as he opened the office door for Joe and Lisa. "Thank you for coming."

Joe studied Lisa's face carefully as they walked back out to their car. He knew, from the tight lines that creased his daughter's forehead and the shine in her eyes, that she was furious. She had every reason to be. She had been horrifically scared, threatened to no end, had been at the edge of being strangled or stabbed to death, and had run like a madwoman through a busy airport to escape from the man who was now roaming free somewhere, and, in her mind, was planning to kill her.

"I don't know what I can say to cheer you up," Joe said as they got into the car. "How does Chinese sound for lunch?"

"Sounds fine, Dad," Lisa sighed and leaned her head against the window, one hand in her hair, pulling at it viciously.

Lisa toyed with her chow mein, twisting it around her fork in aggravation. Had the police not heard anything she said about Jackson? He was extremely clever and horrifically lethal, and yet they had let him slip away right under their noses. For all they knew, he was in her house, waiting for her so he could jump out and kill her with that vicious knife of his.

After lunch, Joe and Lisa returned to their house, and Joe went into his office. Once he was out of sight, Lisa investigated every room, opening doors, pushing aside curtains and peeking into every cabinet and closet. She nearly had a heart attack when she entered the kitchen and caught sight of a glistening knife from the corner of her eye. With shaking fingers she put it back in its appropriate place and then sat down on a bar stool at the kitchen counter.

"Now stop it," she scolded herself. "It's daylight. Only a fool would attack now. Lisa, get a grip! You said you wouldn't let him enslave you with fear."

She pounded her fists on the counter and then stood up.

"You are going to work tomorrow, and you are going to be calm and controlled as always."

Having resolved this, she went upstairs to her room to relax for the remainder of the afternoon.

While day brought determination and security, night brought with it countless torments and immense fear. Doubts plagued Lisa's mind as she slid into her bed, her eyes watching every shadow in the immense room. She recalled how Jackson had originally attacked her during the day. She was reminded of the pain he had inflicted, tripping her, throwing her down the stairs, and shoving her against walls. Like the monsters in her closet or under her bed from times of old, Jackson was an ever-present, all-powerful menace, wheezing in the crevices of her mind, breathing murderous threats.

Lisa squeezed her eyes shut tightly, begging for sleep to come and mercifully tear her away from the horrors of night.

Sleep came, but not with the compassion so earnestly desired, for when it arrived, so did dreams of such horrific proportions, that even in sleep, Lisa's trembled and thrashed about as though she was running. Typically, her nightmares had been of Jackson entering her house and chasing her down only to be shot in the chest and caught by the police. Tonight, however, after having received news of his escape, Lisa's nightmares reached their climax.

_It was night. Lisa stepped into the parking lot, keys ready in hand, and moved over to her car. Before she could open her door, a hand reached out from under the car and grabbed hold of her ankle. She screamed and kicked, finally breaking loose and running as fast as she could towards the grocery store in the distance. Only minutes before it had seemed so close, but now, it was miles and miles away._

_"Help me! Somebody help!" She screamed, her voice echoing eerily in the empty darkness._

_Her plight was stopped short when she ran headlong into a body and fell over onto her back. Hands reached down to her, grabbing her by her upper arms and forcing her to her feet. She couldn't see a face, in the blurriness of the vision, but she could feel hot tears coursing down her cheeks._

_"Not again!" She begged the shadowed figure. "Don't hurt me!"_

_"Now why would I want to hurt you?" A voice, raspy and almost inaudible asked. "I bought you that Sea Breeze. What would make you think I want to hurt you?"_

_"I…I nearly killed you!" Lisa choked as the person's hands grabbed hold of her throat._

_"I don't want to hurt you," the voice whispered as a flash of lightning illuminated the sky._

_"You…you don't?"_

_"No," the man said, shaking his head. "I want to kill you. I'll make it nice and fast, because, after all, I always finish the job."_

_Lisa screamed as another flash of light illuminated the face of her attacker. She saw only two things, both so quickly that she had no time to react. First were those piercing, ice-cold blue eyes. Next was the shimmer of a blade, sharp and deadly, flashing in front of her eyes._

_Her screams filled the stormy air, and she flailed and struggled with all the strength vested in her._

"No!" Lisa screamed, sitting up in bed, sweat trickling down her forehead and neck. She looked about her room with panic, and only when she saw that she was completely alone did her adrenaline begin to slowly extinguish. Tears flooded Lisa's eyes, and she began to sob, burying her face in her pillow, fear racking her body.

Jackson had escaped death and detention and he was after her with a vengeance. Even her subconscious tormented her with that inevitable information, and she knew, with utmost terror, that it was only a matter of time before he found her.


	2. Terror in the Parking Garage

I was so encouraged by your reviews that I just had to go and put up the next chapter already! Here's chapter two. Please enjoy! I'm having fun writing this! Make sure to review and let me know what you think. :)

Chapter Two: Terror in the Parking Garage

"So they just let him go? He's out there somewhere and no one knows where he is?"

Lisa sighed and nodded, trying hard not to smile at Cynthia's stunned expression. She had planned not to mention Jackson's escape to Cynthia when she came into work that morning, but Cynthia had already watched the news and seemed more stunned about it than Lisa had.

"I can't believe it!" Cynthia frowned, handing a key to a customer and then turning to Lisa again. "How did he do it?"

"No one's really sure," Lisa said and then took a sip of coffee. "I was told that his escape had something to do with tear gas and smoke."

"But how could anyone get that into the jail? Didn't the cameras catch what happened? He was being led to his death, Lisa! Surely they had high security!"

"It's a mystery," Lisa shrugged and then scrolled down a list on her computer.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"There isn't much I can do. I just keep praying he won't come get me."

"Why would he do that?" Cynthia asked. "You already destroyed him once."

"That's why," Lisa nodded. "I defeated him. He'll have to come back and prove to me how macho of a man he is by attacking me. He can't let a woman ruin his plans. He'll find me, kill me, and then leave my carcass with triumph."

Cynthia became quiet, but Lisa could see the wheels of thought turning in the woman's mind.

"There isn't much to think about," Lisa said presently, turning away from the computer and preparing to go into her office. "He'll find me and that's final. I just hope I'll be ready when he comes. Maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to stop him again."

"Excuse me, Miss Reisert?" A voice asked, and Lisa turned to see a beautiful young woman standing on the other side of the counter, a glowing smile on her gorgeous face.

"Yes?" Lisa spoke, stepping back over to the counter.

"I just wanted to say thank you for the wonderful service I received here," the woman said, pushing a loose strand of brown hair away from her eyes. "I truly enjoyed my stay."

"Are you checking out today, Miss Carter?" Cynthia asked from the computer.

"Yes, but I wanted to thank Miss Reisert before I left. I saw her standing here with you looking a bit frazzled and thought I'd come over," Miss Carter smiled. "I'll be leaving around 4:00 today, Cynthia. Thank you again, Miss Reisert."

"Who was that?" Lisa asked once Miss Carter left.

"Diane Carter," Cynthia sighed wistfully. "How I would love to look like that! She's been here for four days now, and it's my personal opinion that she's a model. I've only spoken with her a little bit, but she's so nice! Anyhow, back to Jackson. Worrying about him isn't going to do any good. You may even be throwing this whole situation way out of proportion. I mean, if I were him, I would try and get as far away from you and this area as I could."

"But he's not like that," Lisa frowned. "You didn't sit with him on a plane for as long as I did. He was so calm through the whole flight, the whole time he was telling me that I needed to make my phone calls to assist him in assassinating Keefe. He manipulated me like I was a dummy, like he carried out assassinations every day. Only after I stabbed him did he lose all control, and then he was extremely dangerous," she shuddered and shook her head. "He became like an animal, Cynthia, intent only on killing me."

"And because of the animal he was, you shot him like one," Cynthia said firmly. "So there. He won't get you."

"I wish I had your optimism," Lisa sighed, going to her office.

Lisa kept herself busy for the rest of the morning and early afternoon, giving herself no time to think about Jackson. She had always overworked herself to forget about her problems and keep her mind on matters at hand. There was a hotel to run and customers to take care of, and she was not going to frighten anyone or become distracted by events that might not even happen.

Four o'clock came faster than Lisa thought it would, and she gathered her purse and folders from her office and went into the hotel lobby. There she found Cynthia waiting for her, purse thrown casually over her shoulder.

"Hi Lisa. I thought since we go home at the same time I'd wait for you and we could leave together," Cynthia smiled. "I thought you might like a little bit of company."

"Thank you," Lisa smiled, knowing that Cynthia felt she needed an escort. "You're sweet. So tell me about this Andrew person you've been talking to everyone about."

"Well," Cynthia grinned, cheeks pink as they walked out of the hotel. "His name's Andrew Stave, and I met him last week at my dad's office. Andrew is a new employee there. He asked me to go to dinner with him and my father, so I said yes."

"And then what?" Lisa asked as they walked over to the hotel's large parking garage.

"He asked if he could see me again after that, so the next afternoon, he met me at the park for lunch break and we spent the whole time talking. He's a great guy," Cynthia said.

"And why didn't I hear about him until today? I thought you tell me everything?" Lisa asked, folding her arms across her chest in a mock pout.

"You were so busy. Ever since the whole Red Eye thing, you've been working harder than ever before. I don't blame you. I mean, it took me months to calm down after Keefe's suite exploded," Cynthia shrugged. "Of course, I thought that was the end of everything, but since…"

Screaming suddenly pierced the air, and both Cynthia and Lisa jumped.

"What is that?" Cynthia panicked, grabbing Lisa's arm as the screams continued, echoing through the garage.

"I don't know," Lisa answered, quickly evaluating their surroundings.

The parking garage was busy as it always was. Cars were constantly coming in and going out, and several people were standing outside of their vehicles, wondering where the screaming was coming from. There were also several security cameras, installed at Lisa's specific request.

"The cameras will take care of it," Lisa said, her voice choked.

"But what if someone's being assaulted?" Cynthia panicked.

"It's the middle of the day, Cynthia. The police will probably be here any minute. I don't think we should get involved," Lisa said, unkind memories of another parking lot at another time floating through her mind.

"Help! Somebody help me!" A woman's voice screamed, and shivers flowed through Lisa.

"Come on, police!" She pleaded, looking up at one of the security cameras. "What is…"

A sound, loud and frightening, resounded through the parking garage, causing several people, Lisa and Cynthia included, to drop down next to the nearest car and cover their heads.

"That was a shot! Lisa, someone got shot!" Cynthia shouted.

"No, someone probably just shot the security cameras. Didn't you hear the glass shatter?" Lisa scowled, getting to her feet and walking rapidly towards where the sound had come from. "Someone has to do something."

"But I thought you said we shouldn't get involved!" Cynthia shrieked, chasing after her.

"The police aren't here yet, and that screaming is coming from a woman. Listen. A man is shouting at her. Getting robbed is one thing, but getting attacked," Lisa said, determination overcoming her fear, "is entirely another matter."

"But weren't you attacked once?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes, and I can fully remember wishing that someone was there who at least tried to help," Lisa said, pushing aside all restraint and running up a ramp towards the screaming.

She arrived at the top of the ramp and looked to her right to see where all the noise was coming from.

In the corner of that garage level was a black car, windows darkened and engine running. Lying on the ground next to the car was a woman, long brown hair sticking to her forehead and neck as a large man, powerfully built and tall, stood over her, preparing to grab her and throw her into the car.

"Lisa, that's Diane Carter!" Cynthia exclaimed and then threw her hands over her mouth.

"They did shoot the security cameras," Lisa nodded, catching sight of the shattered glass on the floor. "There are two men. The one standing over Diane and the one standing back a bit in the shadows. Looks like he wants in on all the fun too."

"They're going to kidnap her!" Cynthia nearly squealed.

"Not if we can help it," Lisa said and then ran towards the large man. She felt greatly comforted by Cynthia's presence, for terrified as her employee was, she wouldn't leave her manager to fight off the men by herself. Cynthia was also hurriedly dialing a number on her cell phone, most likely the police.

The large man had his back turned towards the women, but as soon as he heard them coming, he turned and beckoned to his companion to take his place near Diane. He then turned to confront the oncoming women.

Lisa let her adrenaline take over for her. She had no clue what to do about the situation, but instinct told her to leap at the man, and so she did. She pounded her small fists into his chest, shouting orders at Cynthia.

"Watch out for weapons! There may be more men hidden somewhere, so be careful!"

The burly man that Lisa was mercilessly attacking didn't give her much of a chance to fight. While she pounded him with her fists, he raised one hand and brought it to bear hard against her skull. Lisa fell and immediately began struggling to her feet. She glanced to her side just in time to see Cynthia getting backhanded and fall unconscious to the dirty floor.

"Cynthia!" she screamed and then jumped to her feet.

She charged Cynthia's attacker, intent on taking both men down by herself. She looked at Diane, who lay dazed next to the car wheel, and shouted at her.

"Get up! I need your help! Don't just stay there! Do something!"

Diane tried to speak, but she was still too stunned. She could only watch helplessly as Lisa attacked both men, swinging her fists and throwing kicks in every direction she could.

"Listen here, Missy," one of the men snarled, grabbing one of Lisa's wrists. "We don't want you to get hurt."

"Miss Reisert!" Diane finally managed to shout. "Go now, and take your friend with you! They are too strong for you! I don't want you to get hurt because of me!"

"Nonsense!" Lisa snapped, dodging one blow and then kicking out at her assailant. "I'm not going to leave you here to get kidnapped!"

She dodged another blow but didn't see another fist moving rapidly towards her head. The only warning she had was a glimpse of her assailant's hand from the corner of her eye. Then, the fist contacted the soft skin of her cheek, and Lisa was sent flying against the side of the car. She slumped down next to Diane, gasping for air.

"You shouldn't fight with the tough guys," one of the men sneered, stepping back to stand next to his comrade.

"I…I cannot…let you do this," Lisa choked, grabbing Diane's arm and struggling to stand up.

"Stop," Diane whimpered, tears in her bruised eyes. "There's nothing you can do. They have a gun, and they aren't afraid to use it."

"I'm not going to give up," Lisa said and then stood up slowly.

She lunged at one of the men, but before she could make another move, she was slammed hard against the car and fell to the ground, her head throbbing in pain.

A car door opened and then slammed shut, and in Lisa's dimming vision, she could see a pair of shoes come to a stop in front of her face. She tried to look up, but her head hurt far too much. A hand reached down and roughly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at the man who was now squatting next to her.

She found herself gazing into the cold blue eyes that had haunted so many of her dreams, and she struggled to get away from the man who had escaped death three different times. A smug smile was on Jackson Rippner's face as he moved his face closer to Lisa's, intimidating her terribly.

"Hello Leese," he rasped. "She warned you to leave."

He then brought his forehead crashing against Lisa's, and everything went black.


	3. Car Chase

**Here we go! Chapter three is now up! I tried to make this one fast and furious, so enjoy the ride! As always, please review and feel free to give me any helpful pointers. I really appreciate your input!**

Chapter Three: Car Chase

Jackson stood up and glared down at Lisa's unconscious body, his eyes glittering maliciously.

"What should we do about the girl?" The burly man asked, gesturing to Cynthia's still form.

"Leave her," Jackson said, stepping over to Diane. "You and Randy get Lisa in the car. As for you, Catherine" he said, leaning over Diane. "Job well done. I couldn't have done it better myself."

He offered his hand to Catherine, but she pushed it away and stood up on her own.

"You didn't have to hit Lisa so hard," she frowned, pushing her hair out of her face and watching as Randy and Phillip lifted Lisa's body and put her in the back of the car.

"No, I didn't, but you didn't have to shoot the security cameras either. Get in the car," Jackson scowled and then walked over to the driver's side of the car.

"They'll be here in a matter of seconds," Catherine growled as she walked quickly to the shotgun seat and slid in next to Jackson.

"That's why I'm driving," Jackson said, watching as Randy and Phillip got in with Lisa and slammed their doors shut. "Everyone," he said, pulling on a pair of sunglasses and turning his attention to the rearview mirror, "strap yourselves in."

"Great," Catherine frowned as Jackson backed up at a speed that far exceeded the garage speed limit, "we survive a capture just so we can die from your driving."

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you care to drive?" Jackson asked, catching sight of blue and red lights flashing in the rearview mirror.

"No."

"Then close your mouth and keep your eyes open," he growled.

Catherine glanced back worriedly at Lisa's unconscious form as the car wheels skidded across the pavement and then Jackson shifted gears. She grabbed hold of the dashboard in front of her and then closed her eyes tightly as Jackson began to drive, the gas pedal flat on the bottom of the floor.

"Here they come!" Phillip shouted from the back.

Jackson didn't so much as turn around. He kept his eyes forward, watching as the car increased speed and moved at a remarkable pace through the garage; people jumping left and right to get out of the way.

"We're going to hit that car!" Catherine yelled as they approached a little yellow Bug that was blocking their escape route.

"Hold on," Jackson said calmly, and Catherine dug into her seat with her nails, eyes wide open with terror.

Jackson drove the car terribly close to the Bug, but at the last moment, he spun the steering wheel and the car swerved violently to the right, into another part of the garage.

"They're getting close!" Randy yelped as the car swerved again.

"We're moving towards the exit," Jackson answered.

Jackson skillfully drove the car in and out of garage traffic, narrowly escaping hitting each and every one of the other cars. He seemed to find warped delight in each squeal and gasp that Catherine and the men emitted.

He always was one to live for the chase.

Light appeared at the edge of the garage, and Catherine sat back with relief.

"Almost there," she said and then turned to look at Lisa. "Is she all right?" she asked.

"Why so concerned?" Jackson asked and then muttered something under his breath as two police cars became visible, approaching rapidly from the right side.

"They're going to cut us off!" Catherine yelled as the police cars swerved in front of their car and then made their way to the exit.

"I may be a bit maimed, but I'm not blind," Jackson rasped, shifting gears and making the car go even faster.

"What are you going to do?" Randy shouted.

"You can't run over cars, Jackson! It's not possible!" Phillip hollered over the roar of the car engine and police sirens.

"Wh…what's happening?" Lisa murmured from her position in the back seat.

She opened her eyes slowly and then sat up groggily, fingers moving tentatively to her forehead.

"It's you!" she gasped when she caught sight of Jackson. "But, but it's impossible! Please, let me go! I haven't done anything to deserve this! You just can't live with the idea that I sent you to prison, can you? Where's Cynthia? What…"

"Shut it, sister!" Randy yelped, throwing a hand over Lisa's mouth as the police cars blocked the only exit out of the garage.

Lisa's eyes widened as the car sped full speed towards the police vehicles, a look of utmost determination on Jackson's face.

"Jackson! Turn around!" Catherine screamed as she clutched her seat with a death grip.

"Funny you're giving orders, since I'm the employer here," Jackson snickered. "Get down low, everyone. We're in for a game of bumper cars."

"Jackson Rippner!" Catherine screamed as she dropped down in her seat. She turned her head to see Randy and Phillip dropping to the floor of the car, leaving Lisa sitting up on her seat. "Get her down!" Catherine shouted, but both men were too frightened to comply.

Catherine reached over from her seat and grabbed Lisa, who was in a state of shock at the unfolding scene. She pulled Lisa off her seat and forced the terrified woman to lie down on the floor of the car, wedged comfortably in between the men.

Once Lisa was relatively safe, Catherine returned to her previous position.

Within seconds, the car slammed into both police cars, the impact flinging all three cars sideways. Glass shattered, raining down on everyone in the black car and one of the police cars. Catherine and Lisa both screamed as Jackson revved the engine and the black car, with all windows shattered, the hood crushed and the sides horrifically dented, sped forward.

The car crashed through the wooden security bar behind the police cars and then burst out into the open.

"Everyone still alive?" Jackson asked as he sat up, tossing his head so his dark hair shifted out of his face.

"Barely," Phillip choked, getting up from the floor of the car.

"We're in the open now. Driving will be a bit tricky, so get your seatbelts back on."

"You're supposed to be dead, Jack!" Lisa screamed, getting back into her seat and struggling as Phillip and Randy both forced her seatbelt over her lap.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm a ghost," Jackson growled.

"What do you want with me?"

"What do you think I want?"

"Now is not the time for conversation!" Catherine snapped, spotting five police cars speeding across an above ramp, sirens blaring and lights flashing. "If we're going to make it to the airfield, you'd better hurry!"

"Airfield?" Lisa gasped. "Oh no," she laughed nervously, shaking her head. "I'm not going to any airfield. One flight with you, Jackson, was more than enough. Let me out of this awful car!"

"We're moving at ninety miles per hour and keep accelerating. I wouldn't try getting out, but if you want to have an excruciatingly painful death, be my guest," Jackson said, spinning the steering wheel suddenly so that the car shot into a tunnel. "How many police cars, Catherine?"

"Five coming from the above ramp and four coming from behind," Catherine said, turning her head and looking behind the car. "I think they're planning on cutting us off at the exit of the tunnel."

"We'll just have to go a little faster," Jackson said easily and floored the gas pedal.

The car flew out of the tunnel and into the sunlight, speeding at over one hundred miles per hour across the Miami freeway.

Lisa closed her eyes, trying desperately to evaluate the situation without losing her head. Jackson was back. He still had his chest wounds, as was evident from how he hunched over the steering wheel, and he still spoke with a dry rasp, but he was here, in the car, driving like a lunatic. Catherine had obviously been part of Jackson's scheme to capture her, and now Lias was in a car with him and three of his dogs, speeding dangerously across the highway, headed towards an airfield somewhere. Why would they be taking her to an airfield? There could only be one answer. They were going to take her somewhere overseas, and then maybe Jackson would be merciful and kill her off quickly. With the way he was driving, she might just die before they reached the airfield and then she wouldn't have to fly again.

Three police cars arrived right behind the black car, and Jackson began to weave in and out of traffic. Angry honks blared above the sound of police sirens as he artfully drove, not caring about the cars that were chasing after him or the angry drivers.

Lisa looked out the window to see the ocean a short distance away, and tears formed in her eyes as she wondered when she would be able to see that ocean again. She was terrified, but her father and Cynthia were going to be even more horrified than she was when they heard what had happened.

"Jackson," she choked, tears filling her eyes. "Please let me go home."

"Jackson! Two police cars coming up the ramp on the left!" Catherine shouted.

"Time for the back roads," Jackson sighed almost lazily.

The car jerked wildly to the right, soaring off the highway and onto a steep exit. Lisa held her breath as the car surged onto another street, this one surrounded by houses.

The next fifteen minutes were filled with lethal speed, near encounters with cars, people, and houses, collisions with garbage cans and two trucks, and dangerous, painful turns and swerves.

No one in the car trusted Jackson, but no one had a choice in this situation. All anyone could do was hold on for dear life to his or her seat, close his or her eyes tightly, and pray for a miracle.

"I think we lost them," Jackson said after the wild chase was over, and Lisa opened her eyes to see that they were driving through a wooded area and there were no police cars in sight.

"Good. How far are we from the airfield?" Randy asked.

"Five minutes. Think you can last that long?" Jackson sneered.

"We survived thirty minutes of your nonsense. I think we can survive five minutes more," Phillip murmured.

"For one with the reputation of being immoveable and exceptionally courageous," Jackson remarked, glancing over at Catherine, "you certainly don't show it."

"Jackson," Catherine growled through clenched teeth, her fingers hurting from having held on to her seat for so long, "I would advise you to knock it off."

"Think you'll still be able to fly, or are you too shaken up?"

"I'll be able to fly!" Catherine snapped. "Just get us to the wretched airfield in one piece!"

"There it is," Randy pointed, and Lisa looked out the window to see a large airfield coming into view. At the end of the airfield, barely visible, were several planes.

"You cannot do this!" Lisa screamed, beginning to kick and thrash about, trying desperately to reach for the door and open it. "I will not go on a plane with you again! I promise, Jackson, I'll get out of this and kill you! Catherine, if that's your name!" She screamed louder, in full panic as the men struggled with her to keep her from hurting them. "As another woman, I beg of you to help me! Do you know what he's going to do to me? Help!"

"Lisa," Catherine scowled, looking back at her. "Had it not been for my planning, you wouldn't even be in this car right now. Don't look to me for pity."

"But why?" Lisa choked as Randy grabbed her throat and shoved her back against the seat, stopping her violent struggling. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"It pays better than any other job could," Catherine shrugged.

"But it's wrong!"

"Poor little Lisa," Catherine tsked. "You've been protected from the real world for so long."

"I resent that!" Lisa shouted as Jackson parked the car amongst a large cluster of trees.

"Now Lisa," Jackson scolded, turning around in his seat to look at her. "That temper is going to get you nowhere. Are you going to behave like a good little girl, or am I going to have to hold a knife on you the whole way?"

"I'll behave," Lisa choked.

"I'm glad to hear it," Jackson said and then turned around and shut the car off. "Randy, Phillip, get Lisa out to the plane. Catherine, go let the airport know we're leaving and pay them with this."

He handed her a thick wad of cash and then stepped out of the car.

"Get back here as quickly as you can. The police won't be thrown off for too long."

Catherine nodded and then left, walking hurriedly towards the airport in the distance.

Phillip and Randy pulled Lisa out of the car with them, holding her arms tightly behind her and forcing her forwards.

Lisa's eyes searched the entire field before her, trying to find somewhere close to escape to. The air traffic control tower was very close, standing just on the other side of the barbed wire fence. If she could break loose from her captors, she might be able to climb over the fence and get to the tower, for she was far more afraid of Jackson than she was of barbed wire.

"Lisa," Jackson wheezed, putting his hand to his neck for a moment before he stepped over to Randy's side. "I know what you're thinking. I highly suggest you put all escape thoughts out of your mind."

"What are you going to do with me?" Lisa gasped, beginning to struggle in between the men.

"Oh, Leese. Not scared, are you?" Jackson asked, grabbing her chin and pushing his face into hers. "Maybe you should have thought twice about messing up my assignment."

She spat in his face and he stepped back, wiping the liquid off with the corner of his jacket.

"That was rather childish. Hurry up. I think those are sirens in the distance."

The men pulled Lisa through the gates to the airfield and towards a medium-sized airplane.

As soon as they were close enough to the plane and Lisa saw the open doorway, she let her panic consume her. She struggled like never before, ripping her arms away from the men and then charging full speed towards the airport. She felt an intense pain in both her arm and her ankle as she charged towards the airport, but she ignored the agony and ran as fast as she could.

"Help!" she screamed. "Somebody help! I'm being kidnapped!"

She didn't hear Jackson's snarl from behind her, didn't see the men beginning to run towards her. All she saw were the doors to the airport, and she had every intention of getting inside that building.

The door opened for her, and Catherine stepped out. Lisa screamed and tried to race around her, but the other woman was too smooth and quick.

In one swift movement, Catherine grabbed Lisa's arms and knocked her to the ground. She placed one knee on Lisa's abdomen and then looked up as Randy and Phillip approached.

"Jackson!" she snapped, looking past them to her boss, who stood casually next to the airplane. "I was not hired to keep a hold on your prisoners."

"But you do such a good job," Jackson applauded mockingly. "Get her in the plane. We're on a tight schedule and security would have picked that up."

Catherine sighed and then stood up, pulling Lisa up along with her.

"Listen, Reisert," she hissed into Lisa's ear. "I am armed with a gun and I have no qualms about using it, whether or not we're in a public place. Unlike Jackson, I'm a dead shot, so don't tangle with me."

Tears streamed down Lisa's cheeks and she whimpered as she was pushed up the stairs to the airplane. She was shoved, most unkindly, into the airplane and was then pushed over to a large leather seat at the back of the plane. She was then pushed down into her chair and Catherine left her, moving quickly towards the cockpit.

As soon as she was seated, Lisa glanced at her wounded arm, seeing immediately that her shoulder was dislocated. Her ankle, from the burning sensation radiating from it, was twisted, and she bent down and loosed her shoe, rubbing her ankle gently as she did so and hissing in between her teeth as her dislocated shoulder screamed at her.

As she rubbed her ankle, Lisa glanced about the plane, looking for one last chance to get off before the plane took to the air. It was a rather luxurious aircraft, having plush white leather seats, individual cup holders and wood tables, and several television sets. There were only two exits, and both of these were located at the front of the plane, where Jackson and his men were entering.

Lisa let out another sob and then sunk in her seat, hands covering her bloodshot eyes. She trembled when, seconds later, the engines were activated and Phillip closed the airplane door. She shuddered even more when she felt someone sitting in the seat next to her, and she scooted as close as she could to her window.

"There, there now, Leese," Jackson said softly from his place next to her. "Just think. On this plane, you can use the bathroom whenever you wish without an escort."

Lisa groaned and then accidentally banged her head against the window, causing another moan.

"Jackson," she sobbed, turning to look at him. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's what I do," he said with a shrug, his eyes dark and imposing, like they had been on that Red Eye flight a year ago.

"But…but why did you take me?"

"Lisa," he said, running his fingertips across her cheek and making her shudder even more. "Did you think I could just let you destroy my life and then walk away? Do you really know me so little?"

"Get your hands off me," Lisa growled, reaching up and shoving his hand away. She groaned as her shoulder throbbed in pain.

"You know, Leese, I might be one of the only friends you have in this little adventure," Jackson said calmly grabbing her wounded arm and pushing her sleeve up so he could have a better look at her shoulder.

"Stop it!" Lisa growled as his cool fingers examined her shoulder.

The sound of guns being fired caught her attention, and she glanced out her window to see airport security firing at the plane, racing towards it in one last attempt to rescue her.

"Preparing for takeoff. Seatbelts, everyone," Catherine called from the cockpit as the engines screamed.

"Come on!" Lisa whispered, watching as the plane began to move and the police continued to fire. "Please, save me!"

"Sit back and enjoy the ride, Leese," Jackson said, taking a firm hold on her arm.

"I can't stand flying," Lisa whispered hoarsely, doing as she was told and buckling her seatbelt.

"Just close your eyes and soon it will be all over with," Jackson said easily.

Lisa squeezed her eyes shut, tears streaming down her cheeks, and then let out a gasp of pain as Jackson began to move the arm of her dislocated shoulder.

"Stop!" she pleaded as the pain intensified.

"Sit back," Jackson instructed, continuing the painful motion.

"Oh please!" Lisa sobbed. "Let go!"

Jackson didn't speak, but continued moving her arm. After only a few of the painful motions, Lisa heard something in her arm pop, and the pain immediately began to diminish.

"There," Jackson said coolly. "Good as new."

"Do you want me in perfect shape for when you kill me?" Lisa sniffed, leaning her head back against the headrest as the shooting stopped and the plane began to move faster.

"We're on the runway," Catherine announced, glancing out the sides of the cockpit window to see the police racing away from the plane.

"How's she running?" Jackson called.

"I don't think they even tried shooting the tires," Catherine scowled. "She is all set for flight. Sit back for takeoff."


	4. I Always Finish the Job

**The next chapter is now up! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Please read and review! Many thanks!**

**Chapter Four: I always finish the job **

The plane moved onto the runway, Catherine speaking to air control in the front as it did so, Randy sitting as the co-pilot at her side. Air control knew little about what was happening on the ground and gave Catherine all the information she needed before they were given orders to withhold information and began demanding that she land the plane. She was an excellent pilot, which was one of the reasons she had been hired to work with Jackson and his organization. She ignored air control's warnings and commands, going so far as to switch off communication entirely with them.

Lisa bit her lip as the plane picked up speed, engines making her ears hurt. She gripped the arms of her chair as strongly as she could and then sucked in a deep breath as the airplane lifted off the ground and soared into the air. It climbed for less than three minutes before it straightened out and continued on its way.

"Where are you taking me?" Lisa asked when she found the bravery to speak.

"Paris, for an exceptionally short visit," Jackson answered.

"Why are you keeping me alive?"

Jackson smiled, his cruel eyes shining as he did so.

"Now why would you ask a question like that?" he asked.

"Because you went to all this trouble to capture me. It's only right that I should know what you're going to do to me," Lisa shivered.

"I've had a whole year to plan out the thousands of things I want to do to you," Jackson said with a wistful sigh. "First I thought I'd stab you in the throat and see how you like always talking with a croak. Then I considered shooting you, but that would be far too merciful of a punishment."

"And you can't shoot anyway," Lisa muttered.

"What?" Jackson growled, grabbing her throat and shoving her hard against the wall of the plane.

"You can't shoot. You said so," Lisa choked, eyes wide with terror.

"Listen, Leese," Jackson snarled, his face terribly close to hers. "I have the power of your life in my hands. If I choose to keep you alive, then you can thank me graciously and be grateful that I'm only keeping you as a captive. Your job while in my clutches will be to assist me in finishing off the mission that you previously destroyed."

"You're going to assassinate Keefe? I refuse to help you with that!" Lisa gasped, her air being cut off. "You would have to kill me first!"

"I may just do that. We aren't going to attack Keefe head on like we did last time. He and his mutts will be too prepared for that. We have valuable information that his children are staying at their grandparents' vacation home in France. We'll capture them and hold them for ransom. When Keefe comes to take back his precious children," Jackson said, wheezing slightly, "then he'll die."

"You keep his children out of this!" Lisa screamed, pulling her legs up to her chest and kicking Jackson in the chest.

He let out a yelp of pain as her feet contacted his tender bullet wounds, and sat back abruptly, sucking in air as deeply as he could to regain his breath.

She unbuckled her seatbelt, as Jackson struggled to catch his breath, and then ran towards the cockpit, face white with terror. She raced towards Catherine, who was gazing ahead at the sky, and then grabbed Catherine's arm and shoved her sleeve up, revealing an arm holster with a gun. She grabbed hold of the gun and pulled it out of its holster, bringing the barrel to rest on Catherine's head.

"Bring me back to Miami!" Lisa demanded, unlocking the safety.

"Lisa," Catherine said calmly, unmoved, "if you shoot me, this plane is going to drop thousands of feet within some very short seconds. It will come to land in the ocean, but the impact will be enough to kill you. Considering you are terrorized of flying, think of how it will feel to fall from the sky."

"I don't care!" Lisa shouted, watching as Phillip, who had entered the cockpit, took a respectful step back. "I will not be involved in another assassination attempt, especially not when there are children involved! You turn this plane around now and bring us back to Miami! If I shoot you, and this plane goes down, then your mission will be foiled and Keefe and his children will be safe. No, I don't want to die, but if I have to, then I will! Turn this miserable plane around immediately before I kill you!"

Catherine sighed and turned her head to look up at Lisa, her gorgeous green eyes entirely calm given the chaotic situation.

"You give me no choice, Lisa."

Catherine jumped out of her seat, hand moving to come up and hit Lisa's arm from the underside. Randy continued to fly the plane, struggling a bit without his captain. Lisa gasped and attempted to shoot Catherine, but to her utmost terror, the weapon wouldn't fire. Before she had a chance to look at it, Catherine brought the side of her hand crashing against the sensitive spot beneath Lisa's jaw, and Lisa was flung back into the cockpit wall. Her head collided with a cabinet handle, and she fell to the floor, unconscious.

Catherine moved back immediately to her seat and corrected the change in the flight pattern, never batting an eye.

"Why exactly," she asked as Jackson stepped up behind her, "did you want to involve Reisert in this?"

"Arin is going to want proof that I'm still capable of planning an assassination for Keefe," Jackson said, putting his hands on the back of Catherine's chair. "Lisa is evidence that even though I'm wounded and I've been out of the action for a year, I'm still able to plan and carry out assassinations."

"So you're going to drag her around until we get to Venice?" Catherine frowned, disapproving of his hands so near her skin.

"Yes. She'll be able to comfort the children and explain to them the necessity of complying with us," Jackson nodded. "Their capture will be simple. They have no bodyguards and the only adults with them are their grandparents."

"I don't really like involving children either," Catherine sighed. "Adults are one thing, but children…"

"Yes, but you do want that extra three million, don't you?" Jackson asked, lowering his mouth to speak hoarsely in her ear.

"Rippner, I don't appreciate your closeness anymore than Lisa does," Catherine frowned, moving her head away from his.

"Just get us to Paris, Catherine. Let me take care of Lisa."

Jackson left Lisa lying on the cockpit floor and stalked to the back of the plane where he promptly poured himself a glass of wine and sat down in one of the chairs, looking very much like a successful entrepreneur.

Catherine sighed and continued to gaze out ahead. Paris was a whole ocean away, and it would take quite a bit of caffeine to keep her alert for the whole trip.

Lisa woke up fifteen minutes later, the back of her head throbbing with pain. She groaned and sat up slowly, shaking her head and trying to remember where she was. She glanced up to see Catherine sitting before her, quietly steering the plane. Looking at her, one wouldn't think that Catherine was a formidable enemy. She did look very much like a model, with stunning green eyes, fair, perfect skin, and dark, wavy hair. She was beautiful, and Lisa had trouble convincing herself that the woman was entirely evil.

"So you're awake," Catherine said sharply.

"Yes."

"Phillip just made some coffee. Go get some. It might help clear your head a bit."

"Why did you hit me so hard?" Lisa mumbled as she climbed to her feet.

"So hard?" Catherine laughed. "That move was called the brachial stunt, Lisa. I could have killed you with that. Knocking you senseless was the nicest thing I could do for you."

"How did you get hooked up with a creep like Jackson?" Lisa asked, plopping down in a seat behind Catherine and closing her eyes.

"Jackson is one of the master criminal minds in the world," Catherine frowned. "I applied for this job, had several tests, and here I am."

"What's it like actually working with him?" Lisa asked.

"So curious," Catherine chuckled.

"I only know Jackson as a psycho murderer. I just wonder what it's like working under him."

"About the same as being forced to work with him," Catherine said. "He's demanding, arrogant, and cruel, but a mastermind. His organization pays handsomely."

"Is he really going to use me against Keefe again?"

"The main reason I have you here, Leese," Jackson said, stepping up behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Is to prove to my agency that I'm still capable of planning and carrying out assassinations."

"So you need me to show them that you still have power?" Lisa growled, shrugging to try and get his fingers off her shoulders.

"Brilliant mind, Leese," he said, patting her on the head and then moving to Catherine's side.

"How's the weather?"

"We're about to fly into a storm."

"Good," Jackson nodded.

"A storm?" Lisa gasped, digging her nails into her armrests.

"That will throw off anyone that may be attempting to track us down," Jackson said with satisfaction.

"Here," Catherine said, handing Lisa a doggie bag. "Make good use of it."

Lisa's eyes widened and she buckled her seatbelt, fingers shaking as she did so. She gazed out of the cockpit, catching sight of dark, billowing clouds in the distance. She tried hard not to think about how small the airplane was, tried with a passion not to think about how Catherine and Randy, two people she had no faith in at all, were the pilots.

The scene that unfolded within only a few minutes' time exceeded Lisa's worst nightmares. Lightning unleashed from the clouds, winds rocked the airplane, and thunder shook the whole aircraft. Jackson stood calmly behind the women, terrorizing Lisa even more.

She focused all her attention on Catherine's face. There wasn't a single trace of fear on the beautiful creature's soft face, and somehow, even though she was part of the enemy, Lisa found comfort.

"How long have you been flying?" she found herself asking as the plane rocked.

"Oh, about ten years," Catherine said, focusing all her attention on her flying.

A delicious smell filled the air, and Catherine smiled.

"Dinner. Sounds like Phillip made his specialty. Go get something to eat, Lisa."

Lisa stood up from her seat and stumbled as the plane tipped. She walked with great difficulty to the back of the plane. One particular motion sent her falling backwards, but before she could hit the floor, Jackson grabbed her from the back and helped her stand up.

"Don't touch me!" Lisa snarled as she began to move towards the back of the plane again.

She fell into her seat when the airplane made a sharp turn to the left and then grabbed hold of her seatbelt. Jackson sat next to her, two trays of microwave dinners in his hands. He handed one to her, and she took it without looking at him.

"Come on, Leese. Being with me isn't so bad," Jackson said, sitting back comfortably in his seat.

Lisa didn't answer but promptly bit into her piece of pizza, trying desperately to ignore him.

"I told you I might have to steal you, and so I did. I'm still not sure yet if I want to kill you or not, so how about you stop focusing on it…hmm?"

A tear rolled down Lisa's cheek, and Jackson caught it with his fingertip. He wiped it on his napkin and then cupped Lisa's face in his hand, turning her head so she had to look at him.

He didn't have the vicious, domineering look Lisa had seen in every nightmare. He looked like he had when she had first met him at the airport. His eyes were soft and welcoming, comforting as they had been from the first. His jaw lines weren't as hard, and his expression was one of understanding and compassion.

Not a word was spoken between the two, but for one fleeting second, Lisa forgot that he was the cold-hearted terrorist. She felt a strange wave of peace flood through her, and her eyes focused on his lips. An ironic thought came to her, a thought that she would previously have shoved aside with disgust. One kiss from him, it seemed, just one kiss, and she would feel a whole lot better.

Jackson released her face and turned his attention back to his food, leaving Lisa breathless.

"Sit back and enjoy the trip, Leese. Catherine and Randy won't let us die," he said and then swallowed a mouthful of wine.


	5. Twisted Bargain

**Next chapter's up! Enjoy, and please review!**

**Chapter Five: Twisted Bargain**

Lisa was startled awake several hours later when the plane started to tip. Her first thought was that the plane had some mechanical malfunction and they were crashing. She gasped and grabbed hold of her armrests, her hand coming to rest on Jackson's and grip it hard.

"Really now, Leese," Jackson yawned from his seat next to her.

Lisa yelped and removed her hand.

"Approaching landing field," Catherine called tiredly. "I've already been informed that no one knows we're coming in."

"Excellent. Can you see the field well enough to land right now?" Jackson asked.

"We can see it just fine," Randy yawned. "We'll be on the ground in only a few minutes. Buckle up again."

"We're landing on a field?" Lisa asked, looking out the window and seeing nothing but woods and a few fields here and there.

"Yes. It's privately owned by our organization. Landing could be a little bit rough," Jackson said, buckling his seatbelt. "Both pilots are exhausted and there aren't any lights showing them where to go."

"You were just joking about the Keefe assassination, right?" Lisa asked, eyes wide with terror as she recalled what she was doing with Jackson to begin with.

His eyes darkened, once again becoming cruel and frightening.

"What? You think I just took you with us for a joy ride? Oh, I see," Jackson snarled. "You thought your beauty had me captivated and I couldn't bear to live without you."

"I never said that!" Lisa snapped and then sat back as the plane touched ground and bounced.

The plane bounced two more times before brakes were applied and it came to a sudden, smooth stop. The engines were turned off, and Catherine and Randy got up from their seats.

Catherine removed her headset and then stumbled wearily towards the plane door. She opened it and then called out for a ladder. After having done that, she went back into the cockpit and plopped down into her seat.

Jackson got out of his chair and pulled Lisa up along with him.

"Ladder is ready!" A voice called from outside.

"Come on," Jackson said, pulling Lisa out of the plane and onto the exit steps. "Catherine, are you coming? We have a capture to plan!"

"I'm going to sleep on the plane," Catherine mumbled from the cockpit.

"Phillip, carry Catherine into the house," Jackson ordered and then walked down the stairs, his arm wrapped tightly around Lisa's.

"You got what you were after," an older man, dressed entirely in black, commented as Jackson and Lisa came to a stand on lush, long grass.

"Yes. Call Arin and let him know we're still scheduled for Venice," Jackson ordered, dragging Lisa to a large house not far from the field. "Tell him we'll have Keefe's children with us."

"I will not be a part of this!" Lisa shouted and tried pulling away from Jackson.

"Leese, don't test me," he snarled, tightening his grip on her arm. "We're going to go into that house and get some sleep."

"You are!" Lisa screamed, beginning to thrash about wildly. "But I'm not!"

She kicked him hard in the side and then brought her free hand crashing into his face. She pulled her arm away from him, nearly dislocating her shoulder again, and began to run across the field towards the woods that bordered it. She kicked off her shoes as she went, ignoring her twisted ankle, and plummeted headfirst into the woods.

The only sound she could hear was her own breathing as she leaped over fallen trees and crashed through thorn bushes. Her heart wanted to leap out of her chest as she raced along, throat beginning to burn and the cold air making her eyes tear.

"Keep running! Don't look back! Don't look back!" her mind shouted to her.

"But I have to look! He might be following me!" her body answered.

Lisa looked over her shoulder, her hair slapping her harshly in the face as she did so.

Jackson was nowhere to be seen.

Lisa let out a sigh of relief and then turned her head just in time to see the ground opening up before her. She was unable to stop herself and fell into a frigid stream, soaking her whole body.

Lisa came out of the water gasping and drenched, and she climbed wearily to the other side of the stream.

"Can't run…any…more…" She gasped, her breathing loud and labored.

"Glad to hear it."

Lisa screamed and tried to struggle to her feet as Jackson jumped out of the trees. He didn't give her a chance to stand up, but knocked her onto her back, forcing her to stay down with his weight on top of her.

She kept screaming, fighting him with every ounce of her rapidly declining strength. She kicked and thrashed, tears filling her eyes and streaming down her cheeks as she realized he wasn't moving.

"Leese," Jackson said calmly, pinning her arms down over her head, his nose nearly touching hers. "Stop before you hurt yourself."

"Get off me!" Lisa screamed. "Get off me! Get off me!"

She was going into hysterics, her words coming out more as wheezes than healthy breaths. Her pupils were dilated; her mouth wide open with shock, and sweat was streaming down her face, intermingling with her tears.

"Breath, Leese," Jackson said, moving one of his hands to his coat pocket and pulling out a tranquillizer.

"I want to go home!" Lisa sobbed, pulling her hands away from Jackson and covering her face with them. "Why did you have to come back? I was so happy, and so free, but then you had to come back! Oh, why?"

"Shh…" Jackson said, moving off of her slightly and inserting the tranquillizer into her arm. "Sleep well."

Lisa's eyes drifted closed, and her head fell gently to the side, Jackson's hand stroking her cheek as it did so.

"Such spirit," he said to himself as he stood up, cradling Lisa in his arms.

Lisa woke up the next morning to find herself in a small room with large, barred windows. She stood up weakly and then shook her head, trying to clear her mind and remember what had happened. She recalled being on a plane and then stepping out into the night air, tall grass brushing against her legs.

Ah, she had run and Jackson had found her.

Lisa shuddered, her wet clothes clinging to her skin, and jumped towards the bedroom door, certain that it was locked from the outside. She grabbed the doorknob and started turning it violently, trying as hard as she could to open it.

The door wouldn't budge, and Lisa stepped away from it. She caught sight of another door in the room and ran to it, opening it abruptly and stepping inside her bathroom. She jumped to the bathroom's window and found that it also was barred.

With a loud groan, she slammed her fists against the bathroom wall.

"Jackson!" she screamed, banging her fists nonstop. "Jackson, get me out of here!"

"You really aren't a morning person, are you?"

"Actually, I am," Lisa growled, stepping out of her bathroom to see Catherine leaning casually against the bedroom wall, dressed in black pants and a white blouse.

"No need to be so angry at me," Catherine said with a wave of her hand. "I'm not the one that tranquillized you."

"Where's Rippner?" Lisa scowled.

"Getting his supplies together. We have a mission to accomplish today," Catherine said easily.

"You are kidnapping Jamie and Eric?"

"You are so fast," Catherine said, running her fingers through her hair.

"How? You aren't going to hurt them, are you?" Lisa asked worriedly.

"Not if my strategy works. They and their grandparents are visiting the Notre-Dame Cathedral," Catherine said, sitting down in one of the room's many chairs. "We'll snag them sometime while they are in there."

"Aren't there security cameras?"

"Lisa," Catherine chuckled, shaking her head, "we successfully captured you from one of the busiest, largest police-infested cities in all of Florida."

"But that wasn't from inside a major tourist attraction."

"It shouldn't be that difficult," Catherine said with a shrug. "Oh, your breakfast is on your bed."

Lisa sat down on the bed and picked up her plate of eggs, bacon, and waffles. She shuddered from the cold, due to her wet body, and picked up a fork.

"You made this?" she asked as she began to eat.

"Yes. The men in this house don't know how to cook," Catherine grinned.

"Catherine, I really don't understand. You don't act like any other terrorists I've seen or heard of."

"No?" Catherine said, sitting back in her chair. "Yes I do, but I only act like one of them, and that's Jackson."

"You're right. You do act a lot like him. You seem good and normal until you're angered or have some dirty business to attend to. You aren't related, are you?"

"Definitely not," Catherine scowled. "We work well together, for my weaknesses are Jackson's strengths and vice-versa, but when our tempers flare… We get really close to killing each other."

"But you would win, because Jackson can't shoot," Lisa couldn't help but smile.

"I take my business seriously."

"But why does your organization constantly aim for Keefe?" Lisa asked.

"That is not for you to know. Finish eating. I need to make some last minute preparations," Catherine said and then left the room, locking the door behind her.

Lisa ate her food, mind working quickly as she gulped down her juice. Jackson and his group were going to attack the Keefe children at the Cathedral of Notre-Dame. Chances were they were going to bring Lisa with them, to comfort the children once they were caught, ensuring that the children wouldn't make any unwanted noises to alert anyone to their capture. All Lisa needed to do, as far as she was concerned, was warn security somehow, whether by screaming or just acting suspicious, that the children were in danger.

Once breakfast was finished, Lisa looked in her bedroom closet to find a pair of jeans and a light purple shirt. These she took into the bathroom with her. She took a warm shower to heat up her cold body, and then got dressed in her new clothes.

Lisa stepped out of her bathroom to find Jackson sitting on her bed, cell phone to his ear. He was dressed in a dark green polo shirt and dark blue jeans. He didn't look nearly as intimidating in such a casual outfit, but the look in his eyes, when he looked up at Lisa, told her that he was just as brilliant and dangerous as ever.

"Enjoy the shower?" he asked, putting the phone on the bed for a minute.

"What do you want?"

"Let me explain to you what exactly you will be doing at the Cathedral," Jackson said, standing up and moving to the window. "You are going to come with Catherine and myself to the Cathedral where you will find Jamie and Eric. You will go to them, surprised that coincidentally you and the children are on tour in the same place, and will then speak with them cheerfully and happily, so dear old Gramps and Grandma don't get suspicious. You will then bring them to where Catherine and I will be waiting, and we will all walk most casually out of the cathedral."

"And Grandma and Grandpa are just going to let the children go with me wherever I take them?" Lisa scowled.

"It's your job to convince the children to go with you," Jackson said easily.

"No," Lisa said, shaking her head violently and folding her arms across her chest. "I will not help you with this. You've already captured me. I'm not going to let you take the children. How can you think I would be involved in such a plot?" Her voice heightened with each word, and she lunged at Jackson, grabbing his collar with her hands and shaking him. "I will not be involved in another assassination! The first one nearly drove me crazy, Jackson! I sure as your born am not going to do another one!" She screamed at him and then released his shirt.

"I thought you would say something to that effect," Jackson said casually, smoothing his shirt back down. "Before you make up your mind, Leese, there's someone who wants to talk to you."

He gestured to his cell phone and Lisa walked over to it carefully and picked it up. She raised it to her ear and whispered, her whole body trembling with terrified anticipation, "Hello?"

"Lisa!" A scream pierced through the cell phone, and Lisa started and moved the phone a bit away from her ear.

"Lisa! Help me!"

"Cynthia?" Lisa gasped, fingers gripping the phone tightly. "What's wrong?"

"There's a man here, Lisa, and he's going to kill me! Help! Do something! What should I do? What should I do?"

"Jackson!" Lisa screamed.

"The cards are on the table, Lisa," Jackson said, leaning against the door. "Get the kids and save Cynthia's life. As soon as we are out of the Cathedral with Keefe's children, I'll call Brian and Cynthia will be safe and sound."

"Not again!" Lisa wailed, collapsing onto the bed.

"The choice is yours."

Lisa put the phone back to her ear, her hand shaking so much that the phone vibrated.

"Cynthia," she choked, tears falling onto the phone. "I'll get you out of there. You'll be okay."

She closed the phone and then handed it to Jackson, covering her face with one hand.

"You didn't question that phone call. I'm surprised," he said, putting it back in its case.

"I learned the first time that you don't fool around," Lisa sobbed. "Why me, of all people? You could have gotten almost anyone else to do the job! Why me?"

"Oh, poor, poor Leese," Jackson said, patting her on the back and then walking to the door. "You should be honored that my company finds you so valuable. We'll be leaving in ten minutes. You had better be cleaned up and calm by then."

He left the room and then slammed the door shut, leaving Lisa alone with her terror.


	6. Say Goodbye to Grandma and Grandpa

Hi! I thought I'd go ahead and put up another chapter for those of you who are on spring break! Enjoy, and please let me know what you think! Have a terrific Easter! Chapter Six: Say Good-bye to Grandma and Grandpa

Lisa didn't speak a word as she was wedged in between Phillip and Ryan in the back of a van. In the driver's seat was Harvard, the man who had greeted them at the airfield, and next to him was Jackson. Behind them sat Catherine and Antony, Harvard's right-hand man.

Harvard started the van and then began to drive away from the house. Several minutes passed before he spoke, turning his head to look at Jackson as he did so.

"The Cathedral will be very crowded today," Harvard said. "It will make your job even more simple."

Jackson nodded, and then picked up his cell phone when it began ringing.

"Hello? Yes, we're on our way. Hmm? Uh huh. Bye."

"That was for you," Jackson said, looking back at Lisa. "He said you'd better hurry up and get this done, otherwise he's going to shoot Cynthia before we get the children. She keeps singing 'Shall We Dance' and giggling."

"You let him shoot her," Lisa hissed, eyes red, "And there will be more than one murder today."

"I might just be nice and assist you with that," Catherine said. "Oh, there's Paris! Look at it!"

Lisa sighed and looked out her window, eyes widening as the city came into view. It was still a great distance away, but it was an exciting sight to see. There were buildings and cars everywhere, and towering above them all was the Eiffel Tower.

"How beautiful!" Catherine exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

"You've been here before," Randy scowled.

"Yes, but I haven't really been able to go into the city. It's lovely. Too bad we can't take more time to sight see."

"Women," Phillip said, shaking his head.

The outside of the Notre Dame Cathedral was beautiful, and Lisa found her anxiety slowing down as she stepped out of the car and looked up at the gorgeous building when the van was parked minutes later. She prayed, as she, Jackson and Catherine entered the building and slipped past a group of people, that the children wouldn't come. Perhaps they would get sidetracked at a different tourist attraction and the entire attack wouldn't come to pass.

Lisa was amused as their small group moved through the building, for Catherine hardly seemed to be walking. The woman was entranced. She kept her face turned towards the ceiling and windows, admiring every detail, every little piece of artwork. She walked in circles, and it took Jackson to take her out of her trance.

"Catherine!" he whispered in her ear.

"Hmm? What?" she asked, frowning and moving away from him.

"The children are on the second floor. Look."

Catherine looked to the second floor and saw Jamie and Eric walking amongst the cloisters with their grandparents.

"All right. Step one," Catherine sighed. "Up the stairs we go."

Lisa stopped several times on the stairs and looked back, considering running, but Jackson's warning looks stopped her. She wondered, as they reached the second floor, how it was that no one was looking for him. He was one of the most-wanted assassins in America, and yet no one in Miami or France seemed to notice that he existed and was walking about as easily as he pleased.

"We are going to be right over there in the shadows," Catherine said, gesturing to a corner of the floor as they neared Jamie and Eric. 

"One wrong move…" Jackson said, opening his cell phone and letting the rest of the sentence finish itself.

Tears formed in Lisa's eyes, threatening to run down her cheeks, but she quickly took a deep breath, forced the tears away, and then stepped casually towards the children, doing her best to ignore all feelings of discomfort, guilt and terror that accompanied her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Jackson watching her from the shadows, piercing eyes gazing threateningly at her, the phone open and ready in his hand.

Jamie was the first to see Lisa, and when she did, she clapped her hands together and laughed.

"Look who's here, Eric! It's Miss Lisa!"

"Hello Jamie! Hello Eric!" Lisa smiled, doing her best to look friendly and confident. "What brings you here?"

"Our grandparents," Eric said, wrapping his arm around his grandma's. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Keefe. Grandma, Grandpa, this is Miss Lisa Reisert."

"Ah, the young woman that saved your family from a terrible fate," Mr. Keefe smiled, holding his hand out to Lisa. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Reisert. We are all indebted to you."

"Thank you," Lisa smiled, her lip twitching slightly as she did so. "Imagine all of us being here at the same time!"

"Isn't Paris spectacular?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, it is," Lisa nodded.

"Miss Reisert, you are welcome to keep us company as we tour this lovely cathedral," Mrs. Keefe offered.

"Thank you! I would really enjoy that!" Lisa said and then followed as the family began to walk.

Jamie and Eric stepped back to make Lisa feel more welcome. She smiled at each of them and then bit her lip, trying desperately not to cry. Maybe, just _maybe_, a miracle would call the whole attempt off. 

Someone clearing their throat caused Lisa to look back, and she saw Jackson on the phone, about to push a few numbers. Panic surged through her, and she took hold of Jamie and Eric's arms and lowered her head to speak to them quietly.

"Listen," she said, putting a finger up to Eric's lips before he could say anything. "I need you both to come with me for a minute. Something very important is happening, and I need you to come with me. It's an emergency."

The children's eyes widened, and Jamie nodded her head.

"Grandpa, Grandma?" She asked as Lisa stood back up. "Miss Lisa needs to talk to us about something important for a minute. Can we go with her and listen to what she has to say?"

Mr. Keefe's eyebrows narrowed, but Mrs. Keefe smiled pleasantly.

"George," she said, looking up at her husband. "Miss Reisert saved their lives before. I'm sure she won't put them in any danger, and what she says must be extremely important."

"Very well. You are right," Mr. Keefe nodded. "Have them back in five minutes, Miss Reisert."

"Yes sir," Lisa said and then took Eric's hand in hers.

"What's happening?" Jamie asked as they trotted down the stairs to the first floor.

"You remember Jackson Rippner?" Lisa asked, facial features hardening as she caught sight of Catherine and Jackson moving after them.

"The guy who tried to kill us? Of course we remember!" Eric frowned.

"What would you do if he was about to kill someone else, someone innocent, and you had the power to stop him?" Lisa asked, stopping them when they reached the entranceway to the cathedral.

"We would stop him, of course," Jamie said with confusion.

"Listen to me carefully," Lisa said, turning to face both of them, her hands on their shoulders. "Miss Cynthia from my hotel is in great danger. The only way to save her is by both of you being captured by Jackson."

"What?"

"I was not given a choice," Lisa said, her eyes crowding with tears. "I would have done anything else to save her, but I don't have a choice. Jackson's here. He's coming up behind you right now, but I promise to you, I will not let him hurt you and I'll make sure you get back to your parents safely. I am so, so sorry to have to bring you into this! Don't look!" she said, taking both children in her arms and squeezing her eyes shut tightly. "I'm sorry! I beg you to forgive me, but I had no choice."

"It's not your fault," Jamie whispered into Lisa's ear. "We know it's not your fault. You saved us before. You'll save us again."

"It's okay," Eric said, patting Lisa's back. "It's okay."

"I would have you scream and run for help, but that would kill Cynthia," Lisa gasped, a lone tear streaming from her left eye as she saw Jackson and Catherine stop before her.

Catherine pulled the children away from Lisa and then turned to look at Jackson.

"Call Brian off," she ordered as Jackson grabbed Lisa's arm and they began to walk out of the cathedral.

"Not until we're in the van and moving," Jackson said, looking down at Jamie and Eric. "You're rather mature kids. You handled this situation like professionals. Continue to cooperate, and we'll see to it that you get back to Mommy in one piece."

"What about our dad?" Eric asked as he and Jamie were pushed into the van where the rest of the men were waiting.

"Daddy has some old scores to settle," Jackson said, slipping into the back next to Lisa. "Harvard, shove off."

As soon as the van moved away from the cathedral, Lisa turned to Jackson and grabbed his arm.

"Call your man off Cynthia," she growled.

Jackson pulled out his cell phone, dialed a number, and then held the phone up to his ear.

"Brian, our assignment was successful. You can leave now. Here," he said, handing the phone to Lisa. "You might like to hear that Cynthia's okay."

"You bet I would," Lisa hissed, snatching the phone from him. "Cynthia, are you there?"

"Yes! Oh, thank you! I'm safe! The man's going to leave! Oh, I think I'm going to have a nervous breakdown! Oh, oh!" 

Cynthia started to sob uncontrollably, and Lisa spoke to her slowly and calmly.

"It's all right. Shh… Calm down, Cynthia. It's all over."

"What happened to you? Where are you?" Cynthia panicked.

"I'm in Paris, but my guess is that I won't be here for very long. Jackson captured me."

"Jackson was the one in the garage?" Cynthia shrieked. 

"Yes. I have to go. I'm okay for right now. Calm down."

"What can I do? Lisa, what can I do?"

"Nothing," Lisa frowned. "Nothing at all. I'll be all right. Good bye, Cynthia."

She sighed and handed Jackson the phone, glancing back at the children to make sure they were safe. Jamie was sitting very still, her eyes wide with fear, but Eric was squirming, no doubt thinking that he was the man of the family now, and it was his job to protect his sister.

"You let us out right now!" he demanded and then reached over Phillip's lap and began banging on the van window. "Help!" He screamed, waving like a madman to every pedestrian and car they happened to pass. "Help! Help! There's a bunch of ax murderers in here waiting to kill us!"

"We aren't ax murderers!" Phillip shouted and then grabbed Eric by the arms, struggling with him to get him back in his seat.

"You're going to kill my dad! Help!" Eric continued steadfastly.

Randy snarled and threw his hand across Eric's mouth. To his utmost surprise, the boy bit him, embedding his teeth deeply in the tender flesh of Randy's hand.

"Ouch!" Randy howled, moving away from the little fighter's mouth.

"Eric," Jackson said calmly, looking back at Eric with dull interest. "Cease and desist before I set up a sooner date for your father's execution and kill you and your sister along with it."

"You don't scare me!" Eric shouted. "Let me at him!" he shouted to Phillip, lunging forward to try and get to Jackson.

"Leese," Jackson said with a sigh. "Would you kindly tell the little lad to shut it before I pull out my knife and silence him myself?"

"Eric," Lisa said, eyebrows narrowed as she turned to look at the boy. "Please stop. No one can help you right now, and if you continue, you and your sister are going to get hurt."

"I was taught always to fight!" Eric growled, landing a weak punch on Phillip's nose. "I'm not supposed to stop until I'm killed!"

"Then for my sake and the sake of your sister, stop!" Lisa pleaded. "Now is not the time to fight! There will come other opportunities, but not right now!"

"I'm not going to sit here and let them kill my dad!"

"Eric," Jamie whispered. "There's nothing we can do right now. Your noise could get us killed. Please stop?"

Eric let out a long sigh and then sat back down, arms folded across his chest.

"I could take them all down," he mumbled to himself.

The brave boy tried to fight his captors again as he was led out of the car and towards the great house when they arrived. Randy and Phillip each grabbed one of his arms and held him off the ground, letting him kick and twist at the air as much as he liked.

"Jackson," Lisa spoke quickly as she and Keefe's children were shoved into her room minutes later. "What are you going to do next?"

"Next," Jackson said coolly, watching as Jamie grabbed her brother to prevent him from attacking Jackson, "we go to Venice."

"Why are we going to Venice?" Lisa gasped, putting her arms protectively around Jamie.

Jackson stepped towards the door and looked over his shoulder as he opened it.

"There is to be a great gathering there. I'll show you to my agency as proof that I'm still in business," he said.

"What about the children?"

"After Venice, we'll go meet Daddy. I have a trip to plan. Excuse me."

Jackson left the room, slamming the door and locking it behind him.

"Miss Lisa," Jamie shuddered, turning to look up into Lisa's face. "What are we going to do? Are they really going to kill Dad?"

"They are going to try," Lisa said carefully, not wanting to terrorize the children more.

"But we won't let them!" Eric shouted, rushing towards one of the windows and grabbing hold of the heavy metal bars that covered them. "No sirree we won't!"

"Eric! You're going to get us in trouble!" Jamie gasped as Eric began to shake the bars insanely, pulling back and forth with all his strength.

"Not any more trouble than we're already in!" the determined boy shouted. "Hey!" he said, stopping suddenly and looking out the window. "I wonder whose car that is?"

Lisa and Jamie joined Eric at the window and looked out to see a small white car speeding towards the house from the woods. The windows were tinted, preventing them from seeing the driver or any of the other passengers.

"It's probably just another person in part of Jackson's grand scheme," Lisa sighed, moving to her bed and sitting down with despair. "I'm sure if it has anything to do with us, we'll hear about it sooner than we would like."

"Looks like someone important," Jamie said, watching as the car turned around the corner of the immense house and disappeared from sight.

"Whoever it is, I hope it doesn't mean more danger for your father," Lisa said sadly and then lay back on her bed.


	7. From One Assassin to Another

Chapter Seven: From One Assassin to Another

**I thought I'd go ahead and put the next chapter up for all of you! Thank you so much for all the reviews so far! I really appreciate them! I've only watched "Red Eye" twice, so if you have any tips about the characters or anything, I would be thrilled to hear from you! Enjoy, and please review!**

**Chapter Seven: From One Assassin to Another**

"It's David, Arin's right hand man," Jackson said, watching the car came to a stop on the front lawn and a tall, thin man stepped out.

"Shall I let him in?" Catherine asked from his side.

"Yes. Arin wouldn't have sent him unless something important was happening," Jackson nodded.

Catherine turned away from him and left the living room, the smaller one of the two enormous living rooms that were in the house, and made her way to the front doors. She walked briskly through a long corridor, stepped into a large front room, and then reached out and grabbed the handle of the gorgeous wooden front door.

She opened the door and was startled to see David already standing there, smoky gray eyes boring suspiciously into hers.

"Where's Rippner?" he snarled.

Catherine wasn't given a chance to answer. David rudely shoved her aside and barged into the house, moving with a gait, much like a lion on the hunt, down the corridor. Catherine slammed the door shut in anger and followed after him, eyebrows narrowed and eyes burning a hole into his back.

Jackson watched calmly as David approached him, noting both the scowl on David's pale face and the angry expression on Catherine's as she came up behind him.

"Rippner," David began, but was unable to finish.

Catherine grabbed him by his shoulder, spun him around, and slammed him against one of the luxurious room's walls, nearly upsetting an immense picture of a French landscape.

"You will not treat me so rudely again, Arin's man or not!" She snarled, forcefully holding him against the wall and standing on her tiptoes to look more intimidating. "Show some respect!"

"As though either of you deserve any," David scowled and pushed her away.

"To what do we owe your unpleasant visit?" Jackson asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Arin received a call saying you were alive and coming to Venice," David growled. "He was somewhat shocked that you had the gall to come back."

"He would have preferred I died?" Jackson snapped.

"No. You're one of his best pawns, but he's suspicious as to how you escaped, as are all the other organizations like our own. If rumors are true and the FBI has something to do with it, they could be following you just to hunt all of us down."

"They could, or they could be tracking down each and every single one of you without my assistance" Jackson snarled. "It's a fool's idea to have us all organize in Venice. If we don't kill each other, the government will."

"How did you escape, Rippner?" David shouted, grabbing Jackson by the neck.

Jackson gasped sharply as the man's fingers contacted the sensitive scar on his throat. Catherine moved quickly to intervene, but Jackson waved her away. He moved forward against David's grip, pushing his face so that it was inches away from David's and struggling not to wince in pain with every movement.

"One of Smithson's men disguised himself as a security guard and got me out. What does Arin want, David? Surely not for you to cause a riff."

"He wants to see you. Smithson contacted him about a certain Lisa Reisert's capture, and both of them want to know if you still have the guts and the brains to assassinate Keefe. You were the best man for the job, which is why you were hired a year ago. They want to know if you can still plan out an annihilation and carry it out successfully. If you are interested," David said, shoving Jackson away from him, "then be at the Opera House at 8:00 tonight with Reisert. Do not bring this viper of a woman or any of your other men," he said, gesturing to Catherine.

"I'll be there. Now get out before I do you bodily harm," Jackson wheezed, rubbing his throat with his hand.

He and Catherine watched as David left. They heard the front door slam, and then Jackson turned and began to leave the room, Catherine jogging after him.

"You aren't going without backup, are you?" Catherine asked, following him into the home's gorgeous courtyard.

"I am. Arin wants to know that I haven't become a coward because of my past experience with Lisa. Harvard! Phillip! Randy! Tonight I'm bringing Lisa to Arin," Jackson said to the men who were stretched out on lawn chairs. "If I don't come back, Catherine will be in charge and will continue on with our plans for Keefe."

"Is this some macho attempt to increase your pride?" Catherine frowned. "Why is Arin having you meet him in an open place without any company aside from Lisa? What reason could he possibly have for you bringing Reisert other than to kill you and take her for himself to crow about to Smithson? You can't just rush into this!"

"Arin doesn't want to kill me. He wants to see if I'm still worth his time and money," Jackson said, walking back into the house and towards his room. "This is a matter of intellect and camaraderie. Lisa's just coming along so Arin can see that I'm serious about my work and had the anger and passion, that he so valued in me, to capture Lisa."

"And what happens if you please him?" Catherine scowled, watching as Jackson knelt down in his open closet and unlocked a weapon safe.

"We go to Venice and get the assassination job again. This time, we won't fail. We have Keefe's kids. We're already way ahead of the other assassins," Jackson said easily, holding a blade up to his face and watching it shine in the sunlight from the window.

"And if Arin kills you before the night is over?"

"You continue on with our plans and kill Keefe when he comes to get the children. Go get dinner ready, would you? Your female-based logic is enough to drive any man insane. You actually sound like you're concerned," Jackson said, standing up with two holsters and a knife sheath over his arms.

"I am not," Catherine frowned. "I just think you're being ridiculous. You're rushing headlong into a trap with Lisa. While you are busy bartering with Arin, she'll be doing everything in her power to escape from you. You'll have two major problems to deal with at the same time."

"Just let me handle Arin and Leese, hmm?" Jackson said, patting her cheek as he stepped out of his room.

"Agh!" Catherine shouted in exasperation as she followed him out and then began walking in the opposite direction from him. "Of all the idiotic plans you just had to throw in this corkscrew!"

She raced up a staircase and then stormed towards Lisa's room. She unlocked the door and then barged in, startling Lisa and the children.

"Listen Reisert!" she said harshly. "Rippner's taking you out tonight to meet his leader. For both of your sakes," she snarled, reaching out and grabbing Lisa by the throat before she could react. "I suggest…" She slammed Lisa against the wall and moved her face mere inches away from the shocked woman's. "You stick to him like glue. Foolish escape attempts would be the death of you."

"Wh…wh…what do you mean?" Lisa gasped.

"Jackson's tossing aside all precaution to the wind. He often thinks before he plans. Arin wants the both of you dead, hence the reason he wants to see you tonight. It's treason for any assassin, once caught, to escape and team up with their organization again. Arin's just waiting to shoot Rippner, and because you were a major part in the Keefe assassination attempt, he'll have you killed also," Catherine explained. "If you value your life at all, stick with Rippner."

"He wants me dead just as much as his boss does," Lisa growled, shoving Catherine's hands away.

"He doesn't want you dead yet. He needs you to show Smithson he's still got power," Catherine snarled.

"I don't get it," Jamie said timidly. "Jackson's boss is Arin. Who's Smithson?"

"Arin is the head of Jackson's organization. Smithson is the one who hired their organization to kill Keefe. Arin had all his money and reputation resting on Jackson's shoulders. Rippner, believe it or not," Catherine smiled, "was the first choice to hire as an assassin before he was caught. He wants more power, and so he'll do anything to get the job back from Smithson."

"And Arin doesn't understand that, so he's going to kill Jack?" Lisa asked.

"Arin knows Rippner wants to work with him again so he can rise above him. May as well just kill him off," Catherine shrugged. "Back to my warning, though. Stay with Jackson or you're doomed. He will protect you long enough for him to prove himself to Smithson. And," she said, getting up and walking to the door, "I personally don't want Rippner dead just yet."

She pulled out a key, unlocked the door, and then left, slamming the door shut behind her.

Lisa shook her head in frustration.

"This is all so confusing! It would be simpler if Jackson or Catherine just killed me off now!"

"What are you going to do?" Eric asked from his place at the window.

"What can I do?" Lisa asked, sitting on her bed again. "Lord," she prayed, "what can I do?"

When Jackson stepped into the room that night, he found Lisa sitting on her bed, Jamie and Eric's arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Oh, how cute," he cooed.

"You aren't taking her!" Eric shouted adamantly, nearly choking Lisa as he tightened his hold on her.

"You are a bad man! We aren't going to let Lisa get killed with you!" Jamie exclaimed, trying to be brave as Jackson approached them, a smirk on his face.

"Now listen here, children," Jackson said, lowering his face so it was even with Eric's. "In most scenarios, I dislike murdering children, but your attitude is not helping the situation. I demand unquestioned and immediate obedience, and neither of you are complying with my demands. Unwrap your little arms from around Lisa so I can take her without having to kill you both."

"You don't scare us!" Eric yelled.

Jackson sighed and then pulled a knife out from under his business suit.

"Suit yourselves," he said and then grabbed Eric by his blonde hair.

"Hey!" the little boy shouted.

"Jackson!" Lisa cried out, jumping up from the bed, the children falling off her as she did so. "Don't hurt him!"

Jackson shoved Eric way from him and then grabbed Lisa's arm and pulled her roughly towards the door.

"We haven't much time," he growled, opening the door and then stepping out with Lisa.

Lisa could hear the children screaming as she was pushed through a hallway, down a flight of stairs, and into one of the house's large living rooms. She watched, heart pounding madly, as Catherine stood up from her seat on a couch, her face strained with anxiety.

"You're really going without help?" Catherine asked as Jackson brought Lisa to a stop in front of the beautiful woman.

"Yes."

"Then take this," Catherine said, handing an arm holster and a small gun to Jackson. "I know you have several already on you, but I want you to take one of mine as well."

Jackson didn't argue with her, but took the holster and gun and put them in place about his left forearm. His eyes didn't leave Catherine's as he did this, nor did her eyes leave his.

"I really don't want you doing this," Catherine said slowly, her voice quivering slightly as Jackson pulled his coat sleeve over his arm again.

"You've said that before. It has to be done."

"But you might not make it back! I don't want to continue on with the assassination without you!" Catherine declared.

"Stop being such a coward," Randy said from his place on one of the room's recliners. "Rippner will make it back. He always does."

"He almost didn't last time," Catherine said, putting her hand gently on the scar on Jackson's neck. "Be careful, Rippner."

"You'll do all right if I don't make it," Jackson said, stepping forward and kissing her briskly on the cheek. "I'll be back soon."

"I agree with Catherine!" Lisa exclaimed as Jackson rushed her out of the house to a car. "This is foolish!"

Jackson rolled his eyes and then forced her into the car. He slammed the door after she got in and then quickly slid into the driver's seat.

"Now Leese," he said, putting a hand on the back of her seat and looking back as he reversed the car. "Tonight's a big night, so don't blow it."

"They're going to kill us," Lisa choked. "And you're going to let them!"

"Your outlook on life never really was optimistic," Jackson scowled as the car moved onto a road and rushed towards Paris. "Do you always see the dark side of things?"

Lisa didn't answer, but leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes. Did she truly appear so vulnerable to everyone that they had no qualms about kidnapping her and holding her hostage? Did all of this trouble come just because she was the manager of an upscale Miami hotel?

"Just like old times, isn't it, Leese?" Jackson asked, glancing over at her.

A tear streamed down Lisa's cheek, and she let out a sob.

"You aren't going to die tonight. Even if Arin tries to kill us, we'll make it out okay. We're just doing this to prove we aren't cowards."

"You mean _you're_ doing it!" Lisa wailed. "I want out of this car and I want to be back home! My dad must be so scared, and think of Keefe and his wife! They have no idea where their children are! Their disappearance must have given their grandparents heart-attacks!"

"I know for a fact that the kids' grandparents are alive and having no problems aside from lack of sleep and intense worry," Jackson said. "The children aren't your responsibility. The only one you should be worrying about is yourself."

"And after tonight what are you going to do with me? You'll have proved your point to Arin and I will be of no further use," Lisa sniffed, turning her head to look at him.

"I may just let you go if you prove yourself worthy of freedom," Jackson said with a shrug. "I don't often go out of my way to kill people. I leave that to my assassins."

"You liar!" Lisa spat. "What about in the airport? What about in my house? You stalked me all the way to my house so you could kill me! Don't you dare lie to me, Rippner! I've had all I can handle of it!"

Jackson growled and spun the steering wheel, making the car swerve recklessly off the road. Lisa screamed as the car bounced, threatening to flip over and roll, and then came to an abrupt, painful stop. She was jerked back in her seat as Jackson parked the car, and she had no time to protect herself before Jackson unbuckled his seatbelt and flung himself at her.

Lisa's head hit the window as his body connected solidly with hers, and she let out a gasp of pain when he maliciously pulled her head back so that their faces were even.

"You listen!" he snarled, eyes glowing eerily in the dim lighting. "One thing I never, _never_ do is lie! I did not go out of my way to kill you! You viciously attacked me, and I was merely returning the favor. You left me with this scar," he growled, pulling his shirt collar back with one finger so that she could see the ugly red mark. "I am never going to be able to speak the same way again! You and your miserable father shot me in the upper body, leaving me with two horrendous wounds and an inability to move as well as I used to. I was young, and the last thing I wanted was to have the body and the croak of a fifty-year-old! Don't you dare accuse me of lying! I've kept you alive for this long! It would take one stab, _one single stab_, for me to end your life! Don't provoke me, Leese! After all you've done, I would have little trouble finishing you off!"

Lisa gasped wildly as he pushed himself away from her and buckled his seatbelt again. She could hear him struggling to breath, could see his eyes wide as he tried to catch his breath. Compared to the dashing, heartless man he had been on the Red Eye flight, this new Jackson was weary and desperate for once last chance to be what he once was.

Jackson wasn't going to this meeting just to prove to Arin that he still had the power to form assassination plans. He was going to prove to _himself_ that he still had strength and was still worth something.


	8. Nick of Time

**The plot thickens and the chase is on! Thanks so much to everyone who's been reviewing! I really like hearing from you, what you think about the chapter, suggestions, etc... Enjoy, and please continue reviewing!**

**Chapter Eight: Nick of Time**

When Jackson parked the car, the sky was completely dark. The moon and stars were hidden behind heavy rain clouds, and only the city lights lit the sky, giving the whole atmosphere a dark, gloomy appearance.

Jackson did not park close to the Paris Opera House, but instead parked several streets away from the luxurious building. He gave no reason as to why he did this, but Lisa assumed that he did it so as to catch Arin and his men by surprise.

Lisa was terrified as Jackson got out of the car and ran his right hand lightly over the inside of his left forearm. A light fog had settled over the street, enshrouding Jackson with its mist as he walked over to Lisa's door and opened it.

"Listen carefully," he said as he pulled her out of the vehicle and kept a firm hold on her arms. "You do anything contrary to my instructions, and you will die. Without a second thought or a single regret, I will kill you."

"If we aren't already dead," Lisa choked.

"Just keep your mouth shut," Jackson hissed as they began to move down the street, "and we'll live through this."

Lisa considered pulling away and running. She contemplated screaming, her voice rising above the tall buildings and reaching some compassionate ears or the attention of a police officer.

She strained against Jackson's steel hold as they rounded a corner and then gasped with surprise when he reacted to her impulse. Before Lisa had a chance to breath, Jackson had pinned her up against a dark alley wall, one of his hands over her mouth and the other holding her neck against the wall.

"I don't think you're following orders, Leese," he whispered hoarsely, turning his head left and right to ensure that no one could see them. "If I have to carry your dead body to Arin to prove that I've still got some power, I will. This could be a trap, as Catherine very well explained to you, and if it is, I cannot afford to have you running off in one direction while Arin and his men shoot at me from another. You _will _cooperate, or you _will _suffer. Do not challenge me," he snarled, pushing his face into hers. "You know quite well that I'm not above a little bit of abuse to get my hostages to comply."

"Let me go!" Lisa gasped. "I can't breath!"

"Sort of makes you think of a certain Red Eye flight, doesn't it?"

Lisa's eyes darkened and she grabbed hold of his wrists. She tried to pry them away from her throat, but even in the injured state that he was in, Jackson still had the physical strength akin to that of a boa constrictor. He didn't flinch as Lisa tried to kick at him, didn't move a millimeter when she tried to dig her nails into his skin.

"Stay with me," he growled, "and I'll see to it that you aren't killed tonight. Keep fighting, Leese, and you'll die."

_"You stick to him like glue. He doesn't want you dead yet. If you value your life at all, stick with Rippner."_

Catherine's words found their way into Lisa's panicking mind, and with a great inner struggle, Lisa released Jackson's wrists and let her hands fall to her sides. She closed her eyes, fighting to keep back her frightened tears, and let her head fall back against the wall in defeat.

"I'll stop fighting," she whispered. "Just please don't kill me and don't let Arin and his thugs kill me."

Jackson was taken aback by Lisa's sudden cooperation. Was she actually submitting to him willfully? This was not like the Lisa he knew, that he had studied for weeks on end.

"There now," Jackson managed to say, stepping back and straightening his jacket. "See how nice I can be when you comply?"

"Nice," Lisa whispered, her eyes still closed, "would hardly be the word to describe you."

Jackson smiled to himself as Lisa caught her breath. The woman was terrified, but she was no fool. He couldn't help but admire her beauty as he gazed at her. She had a certain charm and innocence that Jackson found attractive. Perhaps those two traits went hand in hand.

"All right," Lisa sighed, opening her eyes and pushing away from the wall. "Let's get this over with."

The street adjoining the Opera House was anything but welcoming. Thunder rumbled gloomily above the intricate building as Lisa and Jackson caught sight of it.

"Knowing Arin," Jackson said, holding Lisa back in the shadows and slipping his hand under his sleeve to his gun to unlock the safety, "He'll make a dramatic appearance of some sort so as to look more intimidating. You will stay by me and utter not a single word, not one solitary sound."

"Catherine told me he's out to kill you," Lisa whispered, shivering as he brought his hand away from his gun and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Why are you doing this, Jackson? He'll have us surrounded."

"And we'll escape and everything will be just peachy. Now shut it."

Lisa bit her lip as she and Jackson stepped out of the shadows and into the light. She didn't see, as she took one step after another, that Jackson's eyes were glancing about in all directions. He examined every adjoining street, every window, and every shadow. It was because of his acute senses that he picked up on the smell of cigarette smoke before she did.

A large form stepped out of the shadows before them, and Jackson brought Lisa to a stop. They waited as a man, broad and Jackson's height, became visible underneath one of the streetlights. The cigarette in his mouth puffed merrily as a crooked smile formed on his pallid face.

"Rippner," the man spoke, his voice raspy. "So you came back."

"I did, Arin, and I brought Reisert with me," Jackson said, and Lisa felt his arm stiffen around her.

"What's with the voice, Jack? I thought it cracked long ago," Arin chuckled.

"I was told that you wanted to see me, not insult me," Jackson snarled.

"That I did. You are certainly alive, but I don't believe you have the strength and intellect to go after Keefe again. Smithson wasn't too thrilled with your previous performance."

"Then why has he not hired another assassin and killed the man off already?" Jackson growled.

"He's tried," Arin shrugged. "None of the others succeeded either."

"I want Smithson to give me another chance. I've got what it takes to finish the job, and I'm determined to do it. I caught Lisa. Did you tell Smithson that?"

"_You_ captured the girl, or that gorgeous sidekick of yours did?" Arin frowned. "You know, there have been rumors about her and your relationship to her."

"Listen, Arin," Jackson rasped. "I came here to talk business about Smithson and Keefe. Let's talk about this like one assassin to another. Get your men to put their guns away, and let's talk. Just because I've been out of the game for a year doesn't mean I don't know when I'm being pinpointed. You have three men up in the surrounding buildings targeting me, and there are three more in the shadows, just waiting for your order to kill me. I came here to bargain, not be mowed down."

"Alert, as always, but never seeing true intentions. Rippner," Arin said calmly, "you know what happens when an assassin gets caught and then comes back. You personally have handled our returned brothers and sisters. You've made millions off their hides. Every respectable assassin out there wants to make a few million off yours."

"I survived two bullet wounds, a stabbing, numerous infirmities from the police, a major bruise in the side, and many other aches and pains to come this far and be told that I'm through? Jackson snapped and then stalked towards Arin. "I will not be turned aside!" He released Lisa and grabbed hold of Arin's collar. "I was the best assassin out there, and you and Smithson both know that I still am! You will give me a second chance, Arin, or the only carcass that's going to be making millions will be yours!"

He shoved Arin away and then returned to Lisa's side, piercing eyes glowing with malice and lines of anger marking his face.

"Rippner," Arin said harshly. "Your dead body is worth 8 million."

Jackson snarled and grabbed Lisa's arm roughly. He turned away from Arin and began to walk back down the street towards the car.

"Jack!" Arin laughed. "You're not getting away this time!"

Jackson broke into a run, and Lisa only-too-willingly began to run alongside him. A gun fired and Lisa gasped as Jackson suddenly turned and started running across a different street.

"The car's the other way!" Lisa gasped as Jackson moved his hand from her arm to her hand and then gripped it tightly.

"They already know about the car! They probably rigged it!" Jackson said, pulling her into the shadows of an alley and then charging through it.

Car tires screeching against pavement resounded from the exit of the alley, and Jackson muttered something under his breath before he turned around and continued running, Lisa panting at his side. They ran back onto the street, lit by the streetlights, and raced on.

Rain began to beat mercilessly on their sweat-soaked bodies, but Jackson ignored it and continued running, following only his survival instincts. He ran in zig-zag patterns, dragging Lisa along with him. Car lights illuminated them from behind, and tears started streaming down Lisa's cheeks.

"They're going to kill us! They're going to kill us!" she whimpered in between breaths.

Jackson slid to an abrupt stop and then pivoted, Lisa slamming into him as he did so. He then turned onto another street and started running again.

Seconds later, Lisa heard the sound of a glass window shattering, and she looked up just in time to see a marksman, gun well-aimed, posting himself in the empty window frame.

"Jackson!" she screamed as the man pulled his finger back on the trigger.

She felt the bullet skim past her, shooting effortlessly across Jackson's right shoulder. She didn't hear Jackson cry out in pain, for seconds after touching him, the bullet contacted a large explosive packet, and the whole alleyway before them exploded. Lisa's adrenaline wouldn't allow her to function properly, and she never felt Jackson grab her shoulder and shove her down to the ground. She couldn't feel his fingers shaking on her hair as shrapnel and flaming substances flew above them. Due to the shooter's muffler, she didn't hear him fire again, this time hitting Jackson in the left shoulder.

The sound of flames roaring into the night pounded at Lisa's ears, and she sobbed uncontrollably as Jackson, continuing to fight, stood up and pulled her to her feet. He couldn't speak, so great was his pain, as he pulled her away from the flames and began to run, very weakly, back to the street they had come from.

A car was waiting at the end of the alley. The driver had rolled down his window, and one arm was lying lazily across the windowsill.

"Rippner!" A voice called, echoing eerily through the alley and reflecting off the flames. "Get in! Hurry! Arin's almost here!"

"Don't!" Lisa screamed, grabbing Jackson's arm and causing him to nearly scream in pain. "It's a trick!"

"I don't care!" Jackson gasped through clenched teeth. "If they're going to finish me, they may as well make it fast!"

He stumbled to the opposite side of the car and watched as Lisa slid into the backseat, slamming her door shut and locking it behind her. He then slumped into the shotgun seat and slammed the door shut next to him.

The driver, face hidden by the darkness, floored the gas pedal, and the car shot across the street, easily moving to speeds over 100 miles per hour.

As soon as Jackson finished sitting down, his head fell back against the seat and he closed his eyes. He took in deep breaths, his gasps painfully audible, and moved his hand to his wounded shoulder.

"If you're going to kill me," he wheezed, gritting his teeth together as he tried to talk, "then do it quickly."

"And why would I kill the most popular assassin in all of Europe?" the driver asked.

Jackson's eyes shot open and he turned his head to look at the driver. He caught sight of the man's short blonde hair and started when the man turned his head and Jackson saw his piercing green eyes.

"Nicholas!"

"You're still quick on the draw, aren't you?" Nicholas asked, a smirk playing about his lips.

"What are you doing in Paris?"

"Smithson sent me. He wanted me to see if you're still in the business," Nicholas said. "Apparently," he tossed his head back meaningfully at Lisa. "You are."

"I thought Smithson wanted me dead!" Jackson groaned, falling back in his chair as his shoulder throbbed with pain.

"He sent me to see if you're still worth anything. Guess I came just at the right time. Two more minutes, and you would have been dead. Smithson wanted to know if you're still interested in assassinating Keefe. He's stunned that you escaped from prison, and if I consider you valuable, he wants you to pick up where you left off."

"When will you know if I'm valuable?"

"Your survival instincts were rather impressive a minute or so ago. You survived an explosion and so far two bullet wounds. Give me some time to consider the matter," Nicholas said. "I have the power to call all the assassins off of you if I wish to do so. I tell you what…"

He switched gears, slowing the car down a bit, and then turned to look at Jackson.

"You come to Venice, and I'll give you my answer there. I have some talking to do with Smithson."

"If Smithson is pleased, you'll give me the job back, and if not, all the assassins at the meeting will kill me?" Jackson asked.

"Always so fast, Jackson."

"That sounds…like a…pretty fair…bargain," Jackson hissed.

"Good. Let me get you back to safety."

"Jackson, where did he get you?" Lisa exclaimed, her adrenaline rushing off and the severity of the situation striking her.

"Both shoulders," Jackson gasped through his teeth. "The left and the right. I think he just…skimmed…the right."

"Where did he hit you in the left shoulder?"

"Right behind…the shoulder blade…"

"Nicholas!" Lisa screamed. "He could bleed to death!"

"And you would mind?" Nicholas asked, an eyebrow arched.

"This is awful!" Lisa panicked, wringing her hands. "We have to get him some help!"

"This is the man that tried to kill you, Reisert," Nicholas said coldly.

"But no one should have to bleed to death! Stop the car and help him!"

"The best help he has is where his people are. We're almost there," Nicholas said calmly.

It seemed like hours before Nicholas brought the car to a stop in front of the large house. Nicholas didn't get out of the car and offer assistance, but the front door to the house opened, and Catherine and several of the men rushed out.

Randy and Phillip pulled Lisa out of the back of the car and dragged her into the house, while Catherine, moving quickly, helped Jackson out of the car and threw one of his arms over her shoulders, supporting him.

Jackson was shivering feverishly when she got him inside and helped him into the living room where Lisa and the men stood worriedly. Sweat and blood had soaked through Jackson's shirt and jacket, and without any hesitation, Catherine helped him onto the couch and pulled the soiled articles of clothing off him. She gasped when she caught sight of the two wounds, both bleeding ferociously, and then looked up at Harvard.

"Get me some damp rags and bandages! Hurry up!" She shouted, and Harvard immediately ran out of the room to get the supplies.

"Jackson!" Catherine shouted, putting a hand on Jackson's face and turning his face so that he was looking at her. "Jackson, you'll be all right! Stay with me!"

His eyes were glazed over with pain, and sweat streamed from his matted hair.

"He didn't get you anywhere near your heart! I know you're about to go unconscious, but just rest assured that you'll be all right! Close your eyes and rest. Sleep would do you a great deal of good."

Jackson closed his eyes and then let Catherine help him into a lying down position.

Tears of fear and exhaustion streamed down Lisa's cheeks as she watched Catherine grab the rags and a pitcher of water from Harvard. She turned her face away as Catherine began to clean the wounds, her hands becoming bloodied as she worked.

"That…that…was horrible!" Lisa stammered, collapsing onto her knees on the floor. "I'm so…tired! Everything happened so fast! It was awful!"

"Lisa!" Catherine's voice interrupted, sharp and demanding. "Who brought you and Jackson here?"

"I…I don't know!" Lisa wailed. "I can't think! My head hurts, and my legs are so tired! I need to go to sleep and forget about everything that just happened!"

Catherine scowled as she ran her fingers over Jackson's wounds, studying them to see what they needed. She was tempted to scream at Lisa and demand to know who had rescued them, but she understood that Lisa wouldn't have been able to answer her at the moment even if she had tried. The woman was in complete shock, and no amount of threatening or probing would clear her mind.

"Harvard," Catherine said, getting up from Jackson's side and turning to look at the man. "I don't think he needs stitches, but he does need the bullet extracted. It's lodged nicely in his left shoulder. Wrap his wounds up carefully and do your best to stop the bleeding. I'll tend to Lisa. Randy and Phillip, do whatever Harvard asks you to do."

She hesitantly left Jackson's side, wiping the blood off her hands on a damp cloth as she did so, and then walked over to Lisa.

Tears blurred Lisa's vision, and she didn't see Catherine kneel down at her side. She was numb from fear and cold chills, so she didn't notice the beautiful woman wrap her arm around her and help her to her feet.

Catherine supported most of Lisa's weight as she dragged the trembling woman out of the room and towards the stairs. She was very careful as she helped Lisa up the stairs and into her room.

Jamie and Eric were fast asleep, Eric stretched out on a sleeping bag and blankets, and Jamie cuddled up on the bed. Neither of them woke up as Catherine brought Lisa into the room.

"Now listen, Lisa," Catherine whispered, her voice amazingly calm and gentle as she helped Lisa sit on the edge of the bed. "You need to go take a warm shower. You are safe now. No one's going to try and kill you here."

"But…but…they almost killed me!" Lisa blubbered, looking up at Catherine but unable to see her through her tears.

"Shh…" Catherine said and then ran her soft fingers gently down Lisa's cheek. "I promise you that no one is going to hurt you tonight. Go take a shower and then get some sleep. There is a pair of pajamas in the bathroom waiting for you."

Catherine left the room, locking the door shut behind her, and Lisa numbly stood up from the bed. She went into the bathroom and then started the shower, as she had been instructed to do. Still shaking, and extremely exhausted, she got out of her clothes and then stepped into the warm water.

The warm water did not wake Lisa up or make her recall the terrible events of the evening. Instead, it soothed her nerves and put her troubled mind at ease.

After Lisa had finished her shower and was dressed for bed, she left the bathroom and then sat down on the side of the bed that Jamie did not occupy. She pulled her legs up onto the bed and then covered herself with the blankets that were provided.

Lisa had never imagined that she would feel so safe in the watch of several assassins, but as she slipped under the warm, cozy blankets, all the cares of the evening passed out of her mind. She closed her weary eyes and then fell into a deep, contented sleep.


	9. What Killers do on Rainy Days

**This was a fun chapter…relaxing before the action starts up again! In this chapter Jackson and Catherine's interesting relationship is revealed, and…is there some affection between Jackson and Lisa? Read, enjoy, and please review! Have a terrific week!**

**Chapter Nine: What Killers Do On Rainy Days**

Jackson let out a quiet moan and then tried to shift his body into a more comfortable position. A burning sensation shot through both his shoulders, and he inhaled sharply and opened his eyes. It was morning, for he could see clearly in the room, though the room was shadowed because of the dismal weather outside. He looked to the side, a stream of sweat trickling down his forehead, and saw the figure of a woman, graceful and slender, lying across the couch on the far side of the room, one arm hanging off the great sofa.

Catherine was beautiful, as every assassin and other males seemed to notice. Her physical charm did wonders for gaining the tiniest bit of information from rivals. Her winning smile could mean kindness or it could mean death. Jackson and the other men had learned to respect her, for while she was gorgeous; she was also entirely serious about her job and left little room for fun and games.

A clap of thunder shook the house, and Catherine's eyes fluttered open. She squinted, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room, and then smiled when she saw that Jackson was awake.

"Good morning," she said, sitting up slowly and straightening the front of her shirt and pants. "Were you able to sleep at all?"

"Yes," Jackson nodded. "You wrapped me up quite well."

"Harvard did the wrapping. I saw to it that Lisa made it to bed."

"Was she hurt at all?" Jackson frowned.

"She was only traumatized, but I'm sure a good night's sleep did wonders for her. You have no intention of killing her, have you?" Catherine asked, getting up and stepping over Phillip's sleeping form so she could get to one of the windows.

"Why do you say that?"

"I think you like her a little more than you're willing to confess," Catherine smiled gently as she pulled a curtain aside and gazed out at the pounding rain. "You haven't killed her yet, and with your temper, that's amazing."

"I might still need her."

"And Arin might still need you," Catherine snorted and then closed the curtain. "What are your plans for today, and when are we leaving for Venice, if we're going there?"

"We are going to Venice," Jackson said coolly, resting his head back against the couch. "The meeting's tomorrow night. We'll leave Paris tonight. Today will be spent in preparation for the meeting. You and I need to brush up on our dance steps and combat techniques. I want you to be absolutely stunning tomorrow night."

"Why is that?" Catherine asked, an eyebrow arched.

"Because you are going to get as much information as you can out of Nicholas."

"Nicholas?" Catherine exclaimed, shocked. "You saw Nicholas?"

"That's who saved us last night," Jackson said easily. "He saw my escape tactics and was impressed. He said he was going to discuss with Smithson about hiring me again to kill Keefe. Tomorrow night he's going to tell me their decision. I want you to spend as much time with him as you can, and the only way you're going to get his attention is by being dazzling. You have to outshine the other women, or he'll never notice you."

"I do wish you would find some other use for me," Catherine sighed. "As for the dancing and combat… You are not doing any dancing until those shoulders heal."

"Tell me, once again, who's in charge of this operation?" Jackson scowled. "We both need practice with dancing and combat. I haven't done either of those things in a year."

"And who was it," Catherine smiled gently, kneeling next to him and raising her hand to his face. "That arrogantly ignored sound advice and nearly got himself killed last night?"

Jackson caught her wrist, wincing as his shoulders moved, and pulled her to him so that their faces were nearly touching.

"I accomplished my purpose. Don't mock me, Catherine."

"Is this part of my combat review, or are you trying to be intimidating?" Catherine asked, her long hair brushing against Jackson's cheek as she pulled back. "Because if it's part of my training, I'll have to inflict some pain on you."

Jackson smiled and released her wrist.

"One year, Catherine, was hardly enough time to spend together on more than a professional level. Whatever went wrong?"

"You became too possessive," Catherine said, rubbing her wrist. "Paul Reynolds wanted me to join his organization, but you wouldn't have it. Don't you remember the fight we had that afternoon? We both screamed at each other like wounded lions. You slammed me up against a wall, I slapped you, and then we both went storming off in opposite directions."

"And yet somehow, we worked things out and we're back together again," Jackson mused.

"So we are, but that past relationship is long gone. I'm going to get Lisa and the kids up," Catherine said, beginning to leave the room.

"Once you've done that, get a full map and details of the Venice La Grande. Find every doorway, staircase, and window in that building. We need to be ready for anything," Jackson instructed.

"Will do…boss," Catherine grinned and then left the room.

Lisa was awake when Catherine entered her room. She watched as Catherine closed the door behind her and then turned and gazed at the two sleeping children.

"I hate to wake them," Catherine said, her eyes meeting Lisa's. "There's little pain in sleep."

"What do you want?" Lisa frowned.

"You and the children have free run of the premises today. Get up, get dressed, and then come downstairs for breakfast. Oh, and don't try to leave the building. We have an outstanding alarm system and ruthless killers who would be more than willing to discipline you."

Lisa watched Catherine leave and then leaned over and shook Jamie gently by the shoulder.

"Jamie, time to get up."

Jamie muttered something incomprehensible and then sat up. She rubbed her eyes and then opened them. She blinked several times and then let out an excited yelp.

"You're alive! You made it back!"

"Yes I did," Lisa smiled, giving her a hug.

"What about Jackson?"

"He was shot, but he made it out alive too."

"Miss Lisa, what are we supposed to do? We can't let them kill my dad," Jamie said quietly.

"No we can't, but all we can do now is take one day at a time. Catherine said we have full run of the house today. Maybe, just maybe, we can find a way out or find a phone and call for help. Let's get up and get dressed. Eric, are you awake?" Lisa asked, leaning over the side of the bed.

"Yes," Eric mumbled. "But I don't want to be."

After she and the children were dressed back in their clothes from the day before, Lisa led them out of their room and down a long hall. All three of them looked left and right as they walked, trying to find some window or some open door. Every door was closed and locked.

Downstairs, all of the rooms were open, but all of them were occupied, and so Lisa and the children made their way to the dining room. They could smell bacon and pancakes as they walked, and Lisa couldn't help but chuckle when Eric's stomach growled.

"Hungry, Eric?"

"Yes. That food smells so good!"

"Catherine is a good cook," Lisa said and then stepped into the dining room.

It was a large room with a long table, wood floor, and a crystal chandelier. Jackson was seated at the head of the table, several maps and a laptop stretched out in front of him. He looked up as Lisa and the children entered the room and then gestured for Randy, who was standing near him, to move over to the doorway.

"Have a seat," Jackson spoke, and then watched as Lisa and the children sat down at the table. "Food's already out. Help yourself."

"What is he doing?" Lisa asked uncomfortably, watching as Randy stepped behind the open door and waited.

"He's going to assist Catherine with her combat refreshment course today, so don't say a word about him being there," Jackson warned. "We're getting ready to go to Venice, and Catherine especially needs to be prepared for anything."

"What are you going to do with the children and I while you go to the meeting?" Lisa asked worriedly as she placed several pancakes on her plate.

"The children are going to stay safe and sound in our hotel room. You are going to come with me," Jackson said casually. "Eat up."

Lisa, Jamie and Eric began to eat, all of them watching the doorway with interest. Randy stood tall and stiff behind the door, waiting for Catherine to come. When she did appear in the doorway, she was entirely unsuspecting.

"Rippner," she said, entering the room. "I found out all the organizations that are going to be at the meeting. There's…"

Randy leaped out from behind the door and grabbed Catherine around her throat. Catherine yelped and then swung her elbows back, catching him in the stomach. He loosened his hold slightly, and she spun around in his grasp and kicked him hard in the shins. He growled and pulled her roughly against him in response. She twisted wildly, broke free of his hold, and then leaped back, hitting one of the chairs as she did so. Randy flung his fist at her and caught her in the shoulder. She fell back onto the table and then scrambled backwards as Randy approached her. He reached out to grab her, and she kicked him in the chin. He caught her ankle and then pulled himself onto the table, climbing so that he was nearly on top of her.

"That is the worst position a woman wants to be in," Jackson remarked as Randy and Catherine struggled, their hands a tangled mess as she tried to get him away from her and he tried to pin her down. "It's also the worst position a man wants to be in."

As if to emphasis his words, Catherine pulled one of her legs up to her chest and then kicked Randy hard in the lower stomach. He gasped as Catherine sat up and then flipped him over and off the table. Before Randy could get to his feet, Catherine had pulled her gun out of its holster on her forearm and was standing over him, gun pointed at him.

Randy raised his hands in defeat, and Catherine put the gun away and stepped away from him.

"As I was saying," Catherine huffed, pushing some loose hair out of her face. "I have the names of all the organizations. We're going to have quite a crowd. There will be at least one hundred people at the assembly."

"You hardly broke a sweat," Jackson commented as Catherine walked over to him. "Impressive."

"Don't do that again, Rippner," Catherine scowled, reaching over him and typing in some words on the computer. "You could lose one of your pawns that way."

"Why do I have to go to this assembly with you?" Lisa asked, watching as Randy got to his feet. "Nicholas already saw me last night."

"You are going to go with me," Jackson said, observing the computer screen, "Because you are much too clever to leave at the hotel. You'd find some way to get out, and we really couldn't have you doing that, could we?"

"What are you going to do to us after Venice?" Jamie asked.

"By that point, dear Daddy will have heard about your capture and is hopefully going to meet us at a rundown warehouse in Jacksonville, Florida. I do hope he comes, for your sake," Jackson said darkly. "I'm going to tell Nicholas that we have you two darling children, and once he tells Smithson that, we'll head back to the States."

"And then you're going to kill our dad?" Eric asked.

"Yes. We won't make him suffer, don't worry," Jackson said coolly. "One shot should do it."

"Why so much hatred towards Keefe?" Lisa asked.

"This is what assassins do," Catherine said. "We were hired to kill Keefe, and even with a year-long delay, we still have to do it. In order to kill someone, you have to make yourself loathe him or her. It would be impossible to shoot them if you have any care about them. Keefe is Smithson's worst enemy; therefore he is our worst enemy also."

"Who is Smithson? Why does he want Keefe dead?" Lisa asked.

"Always so inquisitive," Jackson sighed. "I'm afraid that's just going to have to stay a mystery to you, Leese."

"And what are you going to do to Miss Lisa? You won't need her after the assembly," Jamie said worriedly.

"Now that is a remarkable question," Jackson said. "What are we going to do with Lisa? Any suggestions, Catherine?"

"I think we should give her to Smithson to handle," Catherine said easily. "After all, he's really the one she made suffer."

"Perhaps we'll do that," Jackson said, stroking his chin. "I've considered that as a possibility. I think first I'll stab her in the throat with a pen and see how she likes it."

"You are deplorable," Lisa scowled, standing up.

"I could be worse. I could make you relive a certain parking garage episode from long ago and then kill you," Jackson said smugly.

"You do that," Lisa whispered angrily, walking towards him, "and I'll see to it that you are miserable for the rest of your life."

"How would you do that?" Catherine asked. "You'd be dead."

"Leese," Jackson said coldly. "Cool that brunette head of yours before you do something regrettable."

"You've had your fun, Jack," Lisa snarled, stopping in front of him and putting her hands on the table. "You caught me again, made me capture Keefe's children, and nearly got me killed last night. I'm tired of being tossed about like a rag doll. Before that, you flattered me, made me enjoy your company, and then stabbed a knife in my back. You slammed me against walls, nearly strangled the daylight out of me, and threatened everything I knew and loved. If you think I'm going to let you do that again, you are a bigger fool than I thought."

She was terribly close to Jackson, their bodies only inches apart, and was breathing heavily. Her dark eyes bore into Jackson's, and she was dismayed to see not only an entire lack of fear in the assassin's eyes, but a dull, bored expression. The man didn't flinch, but gazed at her steadily.

"You, my darling Leese, are coming rather close to provoking me to be rash," he said menacingly.

"That doesn't take very much effort, does it?" Lisa whispered, trying hard not to flinch under his scrutinizing gaze.

Jackson's jaw moved slightly, and then he stood up slowly from his chair, wincing as his shoulders burned. Lisa stood her ground, ignoring his closeness and determined to show him that she wasn't afraid.

Her bravado was cast aside when, seconds later, Jackson grabbed her throat and shoved her back against the dining room wall. The children screamed and attempted to get up from their seats and assist her, but Catherine was faster than they were and held them down.

Jackson pressed his body against Lisa's and held her firmly against the wall, his nose nearly touching hers as he spoke, his voice quivering as his shoulders stung.

"Leese, I know you want to have a say in how you are treated and what you are used for, but I'm not giving you that liberty. You are my captive, and I will do with you what I like! You aren't the slightest bit grateful that I saved your life last night when for the past year I've dreamed of your death! Oh yes, I've dreamed of it!" Several wisps of brown hair fell over his eye, but he ignored them and tightened his hold around Lisa's neck. "If you think I want to keep you alive, you are wrong, dead wrong. Catherine is the one keeping you alive. She keeps finding some new use for you, keeps saving your worthless hide every time I even talk about stabbing you or shooting you. Now, I think you should show a bit more gratefulness, or at least keep your mouth shut! This is a warning, Leese. Any more attempts to combat me or get above me, and I'll throw Catherine's advice away and shoot you on the spot."

"Get…away…from me…" Lisa hissed, her eyes wide as her air was being cut off.

Jackson released her roughly and watched, without a trace of sympathy, as she slumped to the floor, quivering like a flower in a windstorm. He pushed his hair out of his face and then turned to Catherine.

"If she tries anything again," he growled, "shoot her."

Catherine moved away from the children, and Jamie and Eric immediately ran to Lisa.

"Are you all right?" Eric shouted, dropping down next to her.

"I'm…fine…" Lisa gasped, tears blinding her and running down her cheeks.

"Let's get out of here," Jamie said, grabbing her arm and helping her to her feet.

The children led Lisa out of the room and into a large library where Phillip sat reading. He glanced at them as they entered the room, and then turned his attention back to his reading. Jamie and Eric sat down on a couch, Lisa in between them, and then gazed about at the large room.

"I wish there was some way out of this place!" Jamie sighed. "I'm so scared for Mom and Dad."

"How can anyone be so mean?" Eric asked. "I'll bet Jackson's strangled someone to death before."

"He has several times," Phillip spoke from his seat. "That's one form of art he's mastered."

"Whose house is this?" Jamie asked, looking up at the intricate designs on the ceiling.

"Harvard's. He is one of Rippner's closest co-workers. It's rumored that he and Rippner are blood-related somehow."

"I never thought of Jackson as having a family," Lisa choked, still trying to catch her breath.

"You know, the assassin's world isn't enjoyable. It's dangerous, and things are expected of you that aren't expected of anyone else," Phillip said casually. "Take Rippner, for instance. Sure, he's hotheaded and hasn't a single qualm about killing someone, but he's still human. He and Catherine were really close for a year before their tempers flared and they decided that they worked better together on an employer/employee basis."

"Were they?" Lisa asked.

"Definitely. They had quite a bit of romance going on in between them. For a while we thought Rippner might just retire and settle down. He had the money. He would still give his life to protect Catherine, and she would willingly die for him."

"That's disgusting," Eric frowned.

"They are still the best team of assassins out there," Phillip shrugged. "They work perfectly together."

"Do you have any kid books in here?" Eric asked, looking at the shelves of books and trying to change the subject.

"Try the bottom shelf next to the fireplace," Phillip suggested.

Lisa was somewhat startled to find that as soon as she chose a book and began to read, her terror of Jackson and of the whole situation died away. There was something about sitting, cuddled up on a warm couch with a good book, and the rain drizzling steadily outside, that soothed her nerves and made her think that everything would be all right.

Three hours of reading passed. Lisa was just finishing a chapter of the mystery book she had chosen when she heard the faint strains of a violin and the light plinking of a piano floating into the room.

"What is that?" Jamie asked, looking up from her book towards the doorway.

"I don't know. Let's go see," Eric said and then stood up.

Lisa and Jamie followed the boy out of the library and into the adjoining corridor. They walked towards where the music was coming from, curious and intrigued.

Two minutes later, they found themselves gazing into a small ballroom. Harvard was standing next to a radio, and Catherine and Jackson were in the center of the room, dancing.

"I do wish," Catherine said as Jackson twirled her, "that you wouldn't dance now. Your wounds are going to open up again."

"I'll take care of myself," Jackson answered, stepping away from her and then pulling her in towards him. "I don't think we've lost our touch."

"Not too terribly," Catherine nodded, leaning back against him and moving with him as he wrapped his arms around her stomach. "How do your shoulders feel?"

"They're fine. Stop worrying about them," Jackson said, flinging her away from him and then stepping up to meet her. "How are we looking, Harvard?"

"Good," Harvard said. "I'm going to change the music."

The jazz stopped, and almost immediately a lively waltz began to play. Lisa and the children watched, in fascination, as Catherine twirled in Jackson's arms, put one hand delicately on his shoulder and the other tightly in his hand, and the two began to waltz.

"That is beautiful," Lisa couldn't help but say as the two moved briskly past her.

"In order to get Nicholas' attention at the assembly," Harvard said from his place next to the radio, "Rippner wants Catherine to be as dazzling as possible. She truly shines when she dances."

"He must be in a lot of pain," Jamie said, watching as Catherine and Jackson slowed their pace when the music slowed.

"He would never admit to that," Harvard said.

"You're going to knock them dead at the assembly," Jackson told Catherine as he rested his cheek against hers.

"Isn't that what you want?" Catherine laughed.

"Of course."

"I suggest we stop now," Catherine said, coming to a standstill. "I need to get some rest before the flight tonight, and so do you."

"If you insist," Jackson said. He turned to look at Lisa, and his eyes darkened. "Leese, come here. You need to be able to dance tomorrow night also."

"Are you going to use me as bait too?" Lisa frowned, folding her arms across her chest.

"No. You are going to be my dance partner when Catherine occupies Nicholas," Jackson said calmly. "From what I know about you, you don't know how to dance."

"Not like that, but I don't want to dance with you."

"Catherine, would you mind convincing Lisa to dance?" Jackson asked and then smirked when Catherine pulled her gun out of its holster.

"Dancing with Rippner, Lisa, could save your life," she said simply. "I suggest you do it."

Lisa growled and then walked over to Jackson.

"Is this how you always spend your rainy days?" she scowled as he put one hand in hers and the other hand around her waist.

"Why so angry? You always wanted to learn to dance," Jackson said, beginning to move as the music started again.

"Exactly how much do you know about me?" Lisa frowned as she moved with him, greatly disliking how close they were.

"Everything just about that there is to know," Jackson said coolly. "I know all about you, Leese, your dislikes, your first crush, dates you've had in the past, your favorite movie and food… There aren't too many secrets about you that I don't know."

"So you are more of a stalker than an assassin?" Lisa sighed and then gasped when Jackson dipped her low.

"That sounds quite romantic," Jackson said, holding her down. "Having fond memories of when we first met?"

"I should have known there was something wrong with you," Lisa said, her breathing becoming faster as she was held in her bent position. "Your eyes just spelled out trouble, and I was too blind to see it."

Jackson smiled and then pulled her back up. He pulled her with enough momentum to make her spin and then crash against him, her hands struggling to grasp his shirt so she wouldn't fall.

"So poetic, Leese," he said with a rasp and then put his cheek against hers.

"Rippner," Lisa snarled. "Please keep your distance."

"Why should I? You like this."

"What makes you say that?" Lisa asked, squeezing her eyes shut tightly and trying to still her rapid breathing.

"You're trembling."

"That's because my legs are weak from all the running we did last night," Lisa said, vainly trying to defend herself.

"It is now?" Jackson asked, pulling his face back just far enough so that he could gaze into Lisa's eyes.

Lisa remembered, as she saw those beautiful pools of ice, when she had first seen them. They had been dancing with mirth and pleasantness. She remembered when Jackson first spoke to her, how his voice had thrilled her and made her excited. She recalled the rapid fluttering of her heart when she had found out that she would be sitting next to him on the plane, her unhidden delight when he smiled at her. She shivered when she thought of how a sensation of yearning had overcome her when he had slammed her against the bathroom wall, forcefully holding her there against her will.

"Why do you torment me?" Lisa whispered, closing her eyes. "You played your part well on the Red Eye flight, Jackson. Why harass me now?"

"Because I can," Jackson answered.

"I was told that you and Catherine used to be close," Lisa said, trying to recover from her discomfort and make him squirm.

"We were," Jackson said simply. "We've worked together for the last five years. There was one year when we were spending every available moment with each other. Now we're just comrades in our great assassination adventures."

Jackson was an excellent dancer, and Lisa found, as they danced song after song, that she was again falling into his trap. He was just as attractive as he had been when she had first met him, and even though he was a deadly threat, his voice and his light laugh affected Lisa like a warm mug of hot chocolate on a cold winter day. His eyes, able to immediately transform from welcoming and kind to cold and icy, were back to their warm look.

Lisa caught herself laughing as she stumbled, felt herself smiling as Jackson smiled.

The children were confused at Lisa's sudden change of behavior, but Catherine, who stood leaning against the doorframe, smiled knowingly.

Dinner was eaten quickly that evening, and then Lisa, the children, Jackson, Catherine, Randy, Phillip, and Harvard boarded the private plane again.

Lisa's heart pounded wildly as Jackson slid into the seat next to her, dressed in his suit and looking exactly like he had on the Red Eye flight a year ago. He shouted back and forth with Catherine for a minute and then turned his attention to Lisa.

"When we get to Venice," he spoke as the plane engines were fired up, "you must stay as close as you can to Catherine and the men. Venice will be overflowing with assassins, many who would like to kill you. Catherine has been given strict instructions to keep you safe."

"Why does everyone want me dead?" Lisa asked, buckling her seatbelt and then sitting back.

"They think you know more about who they are and what they have done than you actually know. They don't want to risk the chance," Jackson explained. "Tomorrow night will be one of the most dangerous, frightening events you've ever attended, so as much as you would like to escape from me, I highly advise you try not to, especially tomorrow night."

"Lifting off!" Catherine called from the cockpit.

Lisa took a deep breath and then closed her eyes. She was headed into danger again.


	10. Sophisticated Wolves

**We return to the action! I recently updated my profile page, and on it I have put three new challenges to all of you writers out there. One of them is a "Red Eye" challenge, so be sure to check it out! Enjoy this chapter, and please review! All of you Jackson/Lisa fans, I'm interested to know what you think of the new developments in this story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Sophisticated Wolves**

Jackson, his men and his captives had no trouble getting into their hotel later that evening. They had a two-bedroom suite, and one room was reserved for Lisa, the children and Catherine, the other for the men.

Catherine left the hotel early the next morning and returned in the afternoon with several bags of supplies and a lovely gown thrown over her shoulder.

"Did you see anyone while you were out?" Jackson asked as soon as she closed the hotel door behind her.

"Yes. Maverick Adams' henchmen were out, as well as Tyler Perry."

"Any sign of Nicholas?"

"No," Catherine said, shaking her head.

"All right. Go get ready to go and give Lisa her stuff. I put your dress on your bed," Jackson said, leaving the sitting room area. "Leave your hair down tonight. It will have a better effect."

Catherine rolled her eyes and then went into her room where Lisa, Jamie, and Eric were waiting.

"Okay, Reisert," the gorgeous woman said, putting a bag on Lisa's bed and then draping the beautiful dress on top of it. "Time to get changed."

"Who picked out the dress?" Lisa asked, lifting the dress up to look at it better.

"I did. I didn't think you'd appreciate Jackson picking it out. I sure don't when he picks my clothes out. What do you think?" Catherine asked.

Lisa looked over the exquisite dress, her eyes shining with excitement. Her gown was made of white silk. It was long and plain, yet simply elegant.

"I don't understand," she said as she took the plastic slip off it. "Why did you get me such a beautiful dress if you want me dead?"

"I think," Catherine said with a smile, "that Rippner cares for you a little more than he lets on. He loves women with spirit, and you have enough spirit to drive him insane. I thought you might like to look pretty tonight. Now, I don't know how you wanted to do your hair, but I do have a bit of talent when it comes to styling."

"You are making this event sound like it's going to be wonderful instead of lethal," Lisa said, standing up and beginning to walk towards the bathroom.

"Oh, it's going to be dangerous," Catherine said, "but you may as well feel good on what could possibly be your last night of life."

"That's depressing," Jamie said from Catherine's side as Lisa stepped into the bathroom.

"It's true though. Now listen. You and Eric are going to have to stay here during the assembly tonight. Do not leave this building. As Jackson said earlier, the streets and buildings are going to be swarming with members of assassin and terrorist organizations. If any of them see you, you will be in far worse hands than you are now. Randy and Phillip are going to be staying with you. Behave for them, and they may just give you a good evening," Catherine said.

"I don't want to stay here. I want to warn Dad!" Eric exclaimed.

"I know what you want, but your life will be in danger if you try anything," Catherine scowled. "Do what I say, and you'll be all right."

In the bathroom, Lisa slipped her new dress on, relishing the feeling of the smooth silk against her skin. It must be admitted that, while she was afraid of being in the midst of hundreds of assassins, she did look forward to staying close to Jackson. He was weaving his spell around her again, and it was working.

Lisa found some makeup in the bathroom and quickly applied it. She then left the bathroom and stepped back into her room. She laughed when Eric's mouth dropped in awe. Jamie clapped her hands together and leaped up from her bed, laughing with delight.

"Look at you!" she exclaimed, dancing around Lisa. "You look like a princess!"

"Oh good. The dress fits nicely," Catherine commented. "Would you care to have your hair fashioned?"

"Can I have it put up somehow?" Lisa asked, blushing with pleasure.

"I think I can do that," Catherine nodded, circling her. She took notice of the way the sleeves draped just slightly off Lisa's slim shoulders and smiled slightly, pleased that she had done such an excellent job picking out a dress.

Catherine spent several minutes on Lisa's hair, brushing it and pinning it. When she was finished, she studied her work and then stood back with satisfaction.

"Very nice."

Lisa looked in a mirror and was filled with delight. Her hair was pinned up with some loose curls left down to frame her face. The pins were silver with small artificial diamonds on the tips, and they shone cheerfully in the dim lighting of the room.

"I am going to get dressed. I'll be back out soon," Catherine said, picking her dress up off her bed and then stepping into the bathroom.

"This is all so confusing," Jamie sighed as Lisa sat back on the bed. "First they want to kill you, now they give you an exquisite gown for a murderous evening."

"It is confusing," Lisa nodded. "But I'm going to try and enjoy my evening."

"You won't have to try too hard," Eric said.

There was a knock on the bedroom door, and then Jackson stepped inside. He was dressed in a tuxedo and moved as though his shoulders had never been damaged. There was a red rose in his lapel, and he handed a rose to Lisa.

"I already have the reputation of having the most beautiful assistant, but I wouldn't mind having the most beautiful captive either," he said as Lisa took the rose.

"Is that a compliment?" Lisa asked, standing up.

"Perhaps. Is Catherine getting ready to go?"

"Yes," Jamie nodded.

"Listen up, you two," Jackson said, sitting down on the edge of Catherine's bed and looking at the children. "You will stay in this hotel room tonight. If I come back and find that you got out and had to be hunted down, you will be punished severely. If you get out, there are agents ten times more deadly than I am just looking for an opportunity to get Keefe's children. They will treat you ruthlessly, without a trace of mercy. Do not leave this hotel room."

"We already got our instructions from Catherine," Eric sighed.

"Good. She chose a good dress for you, Leese," Jackson said, standing up again and circling Lisa. "I'm going to have to fight everyone off of two women tonight instead of just one."

"Why are you being so nice to her all of a sudden?" Jamie asked, an eyebrow arched.

"Considering my money is what went into buying this dress, Lisa had better look good," Jackson said. "She got you shoes too, didn't she?"

Lisa nodded and pulled out a pair of white high heels from the bag on her bed.

"Oh! It looks like she got something else!" she exclaimed, pulling out a small jewelry box.

She opened it, Jamie and Eric looking over her shoulder, and then gasped. Inside the velvet box was a set of diamond earrings and a gold chain necklace with a single diamond charm to match.

"Jamie, help me get this on please?" Lisa asked excitedly, taking the necklace out of its case.

"I'll do it," Jackson said, taking the necklace from her.

Lisa watched, uncertainly, as Jackson put the chain around her neck and then clasped it in place. His cool fingers touched her skin, and she shuddered and turned to face him.

"How does it look?" she asked quietly.

"Beautiful," Jackson said, his eyes burning into hers for several seconds before he turned away.

The bathroom door opened, and Catherine stepped out.

Not a single word was spoken as she stepped into the room, for her audience was awestruck. Jackson had chosen a dark green gown for her. It was sleeveless, but knowing that Catherine preferred to be more modest than that, he had gotten her a dark green silk jacket to match. The dress showed off her beautiful form. The color, as well as a little bit of black eyeliner, made Catherine's eyes look greener than they ever had before. Her dark hair was down and curly, gracefully draping down to the middle of her back and resting gently against her shoulders. She wore an emerald earring and necklace set, and looked absolutely dazzling.

"Why on earth," Lisa spoke aloud, "did you become an assassin and not a model?"

"I have to admit," Catherine said, sitting down on her bed and pulling on a pair of black boots. "You did a good job this time, Jackson."

"Why are you wearing boots with a gown like that?" Eric asked.

"I have to be ready for anything," Catherine answered. "Have a knife on you that I can use, Jackson?"

Jackson nodded and pulled a knife out from under his tuxedo jacket. He handed it to her, and she slipped it easily into an awaiting sheath in her boot.

"Time to go," Jackson said, moving towards the door to the adjoining sitting area. "Kids, say good-bye to Lisa. You might not be seeing her again."

Both children ran to Lisa and embraced her tightly.

"Be careful, Miss Lisa!" Jamie said, squeezing her as tightly as she could.

"If anybody tries to hurt you, you tell me when you get back," Eric demanded. "I'll show them a thing or two."

"Stay in the hotel room," Lisa smiled, stepping away from them. "Randy and Phillip will take care of you. I don't think they'll hurt you if you listen to them."

"They better not," Eric scowled, folding his arms over his chest.

Lisa and Catherine followed Jackson out of the room, Lisa looking back at the children one last time before she left. She didn't like leaving them alone with two criminals, but she didn't have a choice in the matter, and Phillip and Randy didn't strike her as being extremely dangerous. They could be lethal if they needed to be, but they almost seemed to have a liking for the children, and she knew they wouldn't hurt them unless necessary.

Harvard stepped alongside Jackson as they left the room and quietly went over some last arrangements with him.

"Catherine," Lisa asked as they walked out into the night air and walked over to an awaiting black car. "Will there really be people trying to kill me?"

"There will be assassins trying to kill all of us," Catherine said, sliding into the back of the car and then watching as Jackson slid in next to her. "Again, stay with Jackson and you'll be all right."

"Even with wounded shoulders?" Lisa asked, sliding in next to Jackson and then scooting over as Harvard closed her door.

"I'm not entirely dilapidated," Jackson scowled and then put his arm around Catherine. "Let's make this a good show," he told her. "We've done this act before."

"I know," Catherine nodded. "I'm entirely engrossed with you and you think I'm the most stunning woman you've ever seen. That whole performance is supposed to get Nicholas' attention."

"Right," Jackson nodded. "He'll be swarmed with women, but I want you to be the one he sees and pursues."

"And then you want me to get as much information out of him as I can. When were you and he going to get together and discuss Smithson?"

"I'm not sure yet," Jackson said. "We're going to have to take one minute at a time."

The Venice La' Grande was, quite possibly, the most luxurious building Lisa had ever been in. As soon as she stepped inside the rich hotel with Jackson, Catherine, and Harvard, they were led into an exquisite ballroom on the second floor. The color theme for the immense room was gold and red. Crystal chandeliers adorned the ceiling, and rich red carpet graced the floor.

The room was full of people from different countries and nationalities, all of them dressed in their extreme best. The women wore long, flowing gowns, and every man was dressed in a tuxedo.

"Surely these can't all be assassins," Lisa spoke.

"They are," Catherine said, wrapping her arms around one of Jackson's arms and resting her head on his shoulder. "Watch your step, Lisa. As soon as they recognize you, there could be trouble."

Jackson's group received many dark looks of recognition as they made their way through the room to a table.

"Harvard," Jackson instructed once they arrived at a table decorated with roses and candles. "You and Lisa sit here for a few minutes. Catherine and I are going to go dance and see whom exactly we're dealing with tonight. We'll be back soon. If you have trouble, let me know."

He took Catherine's hands in his and then pulled her gracefully to the dance floor. They began to move in and out of the other dancers, cheek to cheek, warily keeping an eye out on their fellow assassins. They whispered back and forth, commenting on familiar faces, how successful the assassins had been, etc…

They certainly made a charming couple. They were perfectly matched in every way.

"Look," Catherine whispered, putting one of her hands behind Jackson's neck and holding him closer. "I'm going to turn, and then you'll see Nicholas. You were right. He is mobbed by women."

She spun gracefully, and Jackson caught sight of Nicholas standing amongst a large group of females. The man had his blonde hair cut short, and he was wearing glasses, making him look a bit older than he actually was. He was watching Catherine, Jackson noticed with satisfaction. It would only be a few more minutes before he gained courage enough to speak to her.

"Seniorita Catherine!" A voice called, and Jackson turned his head to see where the call had come from.

"Senior Marcelo!" Catherine exclaimed and then pulled away from Jackson.

A tall man, tan and with gray streaks in his dark hair, stepped out of a group of men, a large smile on his face.

"Seniorita Catherine! How good to see you!" he cried out in broken English, taking Catherine's hands in his own. He kissed her on both cheeks and then smiled joyfully at Jackson. "A dance with her, Senior?" he asked.

"Depends on what you want to pay," Jackson said.

"Five hundred, good?"

"I'll take that," Jackson nodded.

The older Spanish man took out some money and handed it to Jackson. He then took Catherine's hand in his and brought her onto the center of the dance floor.

Jackson smiled as he returned to the table where Lisa and Harvard sat.

"That wasn't Nicholas," Lisa said, watching as Catherine and Senior Marcelo weaved through the dancers.

"No. That man is Senior Marcelo, the only person in this whole room who isn't an assassin or affiliated with any assassination organizations," Jackson said.

"Then why is he here?"

"He is here," Harvard grinned from over his wine glass, "because he takes every opportunity he can to dance with Catherine."

"He hired Catherine and me to protect him a few years ago," Jackson said. "He has been a multi-millionaire since birth, so he must always have bodyguards. He was receiving threats from an anonymous source, so he had Catherine and I come live with him in his gorgeous mansion for awhile, prepared to kill whoever was threatening him. During that time, he was completely entranced by Catherine, for she is the only one who can dance his native Spanish dances with him and not stumble. He absolutely adores her, and she adores him. Were he but twenty years younger, they'd make a good married couple. He did propose to her once."

"Catherine can do Spanish dancing?" Lisa asked.

"Oh, excellently," Harvard said. "As soon as any Spanish music starts playing, everyone will get off the dance floor so they can watch Senior Marcelo and Catherine."

"It's the only time everyone will come off the dance floor," Jackson nodded, and then reached over and took a glass of wine off of a tray. "Just watch."

Lisa did watch as Senior Marcelo danced with Catherine over to the musicians who stood on a small platform at the head of the room. He spoke with the conductor quickly and then led Catherine back onto the dance floor after the conductor nodded.

Just as Jackson and Harvard had said, as soon as the first guitar note sounded across the room, men and women began to move in masses off the dance floor, leaving only Senior Marcelo and Catherine standing in the middle.

Catherine had a gorgeous smile on her face as she and Senior Marcelo posed, waiting for the right notes in the music to begin dancing.

The first few guitar strums passed, and then the music erupted into a burst of different strings and piano. Catherine and Senior Marcelo began to dance, slowly at first in time with the music. They made quick, jerky moves, giving their dancing a sophisticated, elegant touch.

The music became faster, and so did the dancers. Lisa had never seen a better Spanish dance performance. Catherine kept her feet moving in perfect timing with the music, spinning in and out of Senior Marcelo's arms. The older gentleman looked to be extremely enthralled with his young partner, and he moved elegantly with her, grinning as she spun in his arms, fell back against him, and then pulled away again and twirled.

The entire assembly was entranced as they watched the spectacular display of footwork and power, and all of them applauded when the music stopped, and Catherine and Senior Marcelo finished the song off with a beautiful pose.

"Looks like Marcelo did all my work for me," Jackson commented, smiling as he watched Nicholas, who had previously been standing in a corner of the room, step away from his group of women and move stealthily towards Catherine.

Nicholas tapped Catherine's shoulder, and she smiled at Senior Marcelo and then let Nicholas take her hands and lead her into a slow waltz.

"Lisa," Jackson said, standing up, "seeing as the food is not yet prepared, I need to get a bit more dancing done. Come up."

Lisa stood up and then walked onto the dance floor with him. She put her hands on his shoulders and then let him move her into the dance.

"That man to the right of Marcelo is Raphael Montague," Jackson said quietly as he spun Lisa. "He is wanted in fifteen different countries for counterfeit identity and the assassination of three police officers. The couple we just passed, the blonde woman and her tall male escort, was Alice Anderson and Stalk Peters. She has no qualms whatsoever about murdering anyone, and he is a much-wanted criminal and bounty hunter. He goes out of his way to cause more pain and grief than other assassins do. He is wanted in twenty different countries for assault and the deaths of five women."

Lisa shuddered, and Jackson pulled her close to him.

"All three of those people just mentioned have been watching you ever since you got in this room," he said, moving his face close to hers. "You've been getting evil looks from several others as well."

Lisa didn't speak as she and Jackson continued dancing. She didn't say a word whenever he stopped and spoke to anyone, and she trembled every time they talked about their past assignments and their successes.

Fifteen minutes after Lisa and Jackson started dancing, a female, wearing a tight black dress and her hair high up in a ponytail, started gagging. Lisa and Jackson moved past her just as she fell onto the floor and started writhing.

"Jackson!" Lisa exclaimed. "Jackson! She needs help!"

"There's nothing to be done for her," Jackson said, shaking his head. "She was poisoned."

"Who is she? Why was she killed?" Lisa gasped, looking up into his cold eyes.

"That was Christine French. There were many rumors about her being a member of the FBI. I guess somebody wanted to make sure she wasn't."

"Why did you bring me in here?" Lisa gasped, clutching his shirt and pushing herself closer to him. "Everyone wants me dead, and everyone in here would know how to do it!"

"If you hadn't failed my trust in times past, you wouldn't be here now," Jackson said, grimacing as his jacket rubbed against his shoulders. "Interesting that you draw closer to me when you're afraid instead of pulling away."

"Catherine told me you would keep me safe," Lisa whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "You kept me safe from Arin the other night, and I think you'll keep me safe now."

"Don't trust me," Jackson scowled.

"You wouldn't kill me in the middle of such a large assembly, would you?" Lisa asked, shutting her eyes as she and Jackson moved past Christine's corpse. "You have more discretion than that."

"You behave as though you know me so well. Leese, you don't know a thing about me," Jackson said, eyes widening as she buried her face in his shirt.

"Yes I do," she whispered. "I know that you are brilliant and that you have some feelings for me, else you would have stopped threatening me long ago and would have killed me."

"My feelings for you are on a professional level only," Jackson said uncomfortably, looking around him to see that several people were gazing at him with interest. "I might still need you to show to Smithson."

"You won't kill me after that," Lisa said quietly.

"What?"

"You wouldn't kill me. You can threaten all you like, but you won't do it. I know somewhere, hidden away where none can see, you have a heart."

She looked up at him and smiled slightly as she moved her hand to just beneath his left collarbone.

"It's right here," she said softly, gazing at her hand on his chest and then looking up timidly into his eyes. "Beating just as steadfastly as mine is. It isn't frozen, Rippner, and it isn't hard as rock."

He flinched. Jackson Rippner, immoveable, ever cool, always calm, flinched.

Jackson cleared his throat and removed her hand from his body. He wrapped an arm around her and then spoke, something very much like a quiver in his voice.

"I will do with you what I will when all of this is finished."

"Rippner!"

Jackson turned his head to see Nicholas and Catherine moving towards him.

"Rippner, we need to talk," Nicholas said, coming to a stop and stepping away from Catherine. "I heard word from Smithson, and your beautiful sidekick informed me that you may have something to bargain with."

"True. Catherine, bring Lisa back to Harvard. I'll be back soon," Jackson said, and Catherine immediately took Lisa's arm and brought her to where Harvard was standing.

Lisa watched Jackson leave with Nicholas, a strange, warm feeling flowing through her body. Had she actually just touched a nerve? Had she really succeeded in shaking him a bit?

Food was brought out, and Lisa began to eat. She was terrified of being poisoned, but before she even touched her food, Harvard picked up her plate and inspected each and every article. He informed her that it was safe to eat, and so, hungry and nervous, Lisa did so.

Catherine was asked to dance again right after the meal was finished, and the beautiful woman joyfully left to dance with Senior Marcelo again. Lisa was left with Harvard, whom she held light conversation with.

Half an hour passed, and still Jackson and Nicholas had not returned.

"Harvard," Lisa said quietly, "I need to use the restroom."

"Now Miss Reisert," Harvard tsked. "Rippner told me all about that trick."

"But I really need to go," Lisa said gently. "There's nowhere for me to run from inside the ladies' room."

Harvard sighed and then stood up.

"Very well. I will escort you there."

Lisa let out a long sigh of relief when she got into the bathroom. She had been nervous all evening, and had been anxious to see Jackson again. It bothered her that he hadn't returned in over half an hour. He could be dead, or perhaps Nicholas was convincing him to kill her.

Lisa left her stall a minute later and stepped over to the sink. She washed her hands, looking at her reflection in the mirror as she did so, and was about to straighten her hair when she heard the bathroom door open.

There was a large sitting area in the bathroom, large enough to hold several women, and into this room stepped Alice Anderson.

Lisa shivered and contemplated running into one of the stalls and hiding, but that would be rather the undignified thing to do, wouldn't it? Besides, the woman was just coming in to use the facilities, and Lisa would not let herself look like a coward no matter what the circumstance was.

Alice stepped past Lisa without saying a word. Lisa watched her from the mirror, and a cold sweat broke on her forehead as she saw something glimmer in Alice's hand. Not giving herself time to figure out what the glittering object was, Lisa turned away from the sink and began to walk towards the exit of the bathroom.

She didn't get two feet before Alice spun around and grabbed her by her arm. She pulled Lisa against her body. Lisa opened her mouth to scream, but the assassin woman threw her hand over Lisa's mouth and raised her knife to Lisa's throat.

"You were a fool to come here," Alice whispered into Lisa's ear. "And now you'll die, Reisert."

Lisa's eyes widened, and she slammed her elbows back into the assassin's stomach and then dropped to the floor as Alice released her. She clambered to her feet, moving towards the exit and shouting.

The door opened, and Lisa's hopes were heightened. Perhaps Jackson had become suspicious and was coming in to check on her.

To Lisa's utmost terror, it wasn't Jackson that entered the room, but Stalk.

Lisa screamed as he grabbed her by her wrists and slammed her against one of the walls. She squirmed in panic as he held her roughly, one hand on her mouth and the other holding her neck.

"It would be a pity just to kill you," Stalk said, an evil smile on his face.

Lisa kicked and thrashed, doing her best to escape and not succeeding. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered a certain parking lot, years ago, and a man, Stalk's size and weight, chasing after her.

_Oh please!_ Her mind screamed. _Don't hurt me again!_

"I'd just as soon kill her," Alice scowled, coming to a stand behind Stalk. "We don't want to take any chances."

"Very well," Stalk nodded and then pulled Lisa towards him. "I think first we'll leave this building, so Rippner doesn't get suspicious."

"I think Jackson's not the only one with suspicions," An authoritative voice spoke from the doorway, and Lisa started crying when she recognized Catherine's voice.

"Let her go, Stalk, or you'll regret it," Catherine demanded, striding elegantly into the room.

"I think not. She's…" Stalk started, but his sentence ended with a loud howl.

Catherine wasn't one to give her enemies much of a chance, and with all the grace and charm of a queen, she had reached her hand into her boot, pulled out her knife, and thrown it at Stalk.

He dropped Lisa and turned his head to see the knife imbedded in the back of his right shoulder. Alice, seeing that her comrade was wounded, screamed in rage and attacked Lisa, bringing her knee plunging into Lisa's stomach.

Lisa could hardly see as Catherine ran to Alice and grabbed the woman by her hair. Catherine slammed Alice back against the wall with amazing force and then brought her fist up against the other woman's jaw.

Stalk pulled the knife out of his shoulder and then charged Catherine, who was working feverishly to knock Alice into unconsciousness.

"Catherine!" Lisa screamed as Stalk leaped at the beautiful woman.

Catherine spun around, bringing her arm up to shield herself as Stalk brought his fist down towards her skull. She grabbed hold of his wrist and twisted it sharply, trying to break it.

"Lisa!" Catherine gasped as Stalk raised his leg and kicked her in the shins, making her fall to the floor. "Get out and get Rippner!"

Lisa gasped and struggled to her feet. Halfway to the door, she was met by Alice, who flung her fist at Lisa's face and caught her squarely in the jaw. Lisa fell back against the wall, but kicked up as Alice nearly jumped on top of her, catching the villain in the chest. She then jumped to her feet and pulled Alice off the ground.

Alice screamed in rage as Lisa brought her head to bear against one of the counters, and then Alice fell to the ground, unconscious and with a heavily bleeding cut on her forehead. Lisa turned to see Catherine struggling with Stalk. She couldn't help but admire Catherine as she blocked blow after blow. Stalk was smart, however, and he was also enraged, and within seconds, he had grabbed Catherine and spun her around. He then pulled her back against him and put the knife she had thrown at him to her throat.

"Lisa!" Catherine screamed, grabbing his wrists with her hands. "Go get Rippner!"

"You'll be dead by the time he gets here," Stalk snarled, and then slid his knife across Catherine's neck.

"Catherine!" Lisa screamed and then lunged at Stalk. "Catherine, no!"

"You missed," Catherine gasped, falling to the floor. "You didn't cut…deep…enough."

"I'll remedy that," Stalk growled, slamming his fist into Lisa's stomach and sending her reeling across the room.

He dropped down next to Catherine and forced her head back.

"Don't kill her!" Lisa screamed. "Jackson! Jackson! Help!"

"Tell you what," Stalk said, bringing his face close to Catherine's. "You are too beautiful to just kill off. Maybe I'll be merciful and keep you alive with me for awhile."

"Just kill me," Catherine hissed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't want any of your mercy, Stalk."

"It's not about what you want. Oh, and I do want to make certain you won't go anywhere," Stalk smiled and then brought his knife into Catherine's shoulder.

She screamed, a blood-curdling, hair-raising scream as the knife when through her flesh. Lisa let out a scream as well and then ran to Stalk.

"Get off her!" she screamed, grabbing his shoulders and trying to pull him away from Catherine. "Get off her! Get off her!"

Stalk growled in return and then turned and grabbed hold of Lisa's wrists.

Catherine's eyes were closed, and she was gasping and crying. Lisa had never seen her this way, and she never hoped to again. Blood was pouring from Catherine's shoulder and was streaming steadily from her neck.

"Don't touch me!" Catherine sobbed as Stalk turned to her again, lowering his face towards hers. "Don't touch me!"

A gun fired, making Lisa scream and jump away from Stalk. She watched, in complete horror; as Stalk fell onto Catherine, limp. She then turned her eyes to the doorway to see Nicholas and Jackson rushing into the room.

Lisa wailed and ran to Jackson, throwing her arms around him and burying her face in his shirt.

"What took you so long? She's going to die, Jackson! She's going to die!"

"It's possible," Nicholas said, dropping down next to Catherine and putting his gun back in its holster. "Catherine! Catherine, are you still conscious?"

"Just kill me!" Catherine wailed, opening her eyes and gazing into his.

"Marcelo!" Nicholas shouted towards the doorway. "Marcelo, bring some bandages in here quickly! Rippner," he ordered, looking up at Jackson. "I need you to knock her out."

"Knock her out?" Jackson asked, stepping to Nicholas' side.

"Yes. It would be the most merciful thing you can do right now. She's going to have to be stitched up. Her neck needs to be cleaned and wrapped. I don't know that we have anything to wrap it with."

"Here," Jackson said, kneeling down next to him and pulling his tie off his neck. "This is long enough to wrap several times."

"She still needs to be knocked out. If you don't do it, I will," Nicholas said, looking up at him.

"Don't…hurt…me…" Catherine sobbed, grabbing Nicholas' arm. "Please…don't…hurt…me."

"This is for your own good," Jackson said, pulling his arm back and then hitting her hard in the head.

The next few minutes were long and miserable for Lisa. She paced back and forth, terrified and shaking. Catherine was an assassin, yes, but she had tried to save Lisa, and in doing so, she had risked her own life. Now she was helpless and unconscious, bleeding profusely, and she would very likely die.

Lisa didn't watch as Catherine's wounds were cleaned, and she couldn't look as Nicholas stitched Catherine's shoulder shut.

Marcelo was very gentle and kind, and he did his best to soothe Lisa, but he didn't speak much English, and so she couldn't understand most of what he was saying. Jackson and Nicholas both remained bent over Catherine's still form, working quickly to close her wound and stop her neck from bleeding.

Less than twenty minutes later, Catherine's eyelids began to flutter, and Jackson and Nicholas sat back.

"Do I need to hit her again?" Jackson asked, looking at Nicholas' stitching job.

"No. We're finished," Nicholas said. "You might want to comfort her, though. She's going to be in a lot of pain when she snaps out of it."

Catherine's eyes opened, and she bit her lip viciously to stop herself from screaming.

"Catherine," Jackson said gently, taking one of her hands in his. "You are all right. You're going to make it."

"Where's Lisa?" Catherine choked.

"Right here!" Lisa shouted and then fell down at Catherine's side. "You're alive!"

"I hope so," Catherine smiled weakly. "What happened?"

"Nicholas and Jackson came at just the right time. Nicholas shot Stalk, and then you went unconscious."

"I went unconscious, or Rippner made me unconscious?" Catherine frowned, moving slightly to try and sit up.

"Take it easy," Nicholas said, putting his hand behind her back and helping her sit up. "You are going to be in a lot of pain for the next several weeks."

"Rippner, am I wearing your tie?" Catherine asked, feeling the silk material around her neck.

"Yes. It stopped your bleeding," Jackson nodded.

"Can we leave now, or do you have more business to attend to?" Catherine grimaced as she grabbed Jackson's shoulder and staggered to her feet.

"Easy, Seniorita," Marcelo said, taking her hands in his and helping her up. "Easy now."

"We can go," Jackson said, and then stood up. "Here," he added, taking his jacket off and handing it to Catherine. "We had to destroy your jacket."

"Thank you," Catherine said weakly, and then nearly collapsed.

"She needs water. Harvard, run and get her some water," Nicholas ordered, putting his hands on Catherine's sides to support her.

Jackson helped Catherine get the jacket on and then slipped his arm around her waist. He watched Harvard put a glass of water to Catherine's lips and then waited as Catherine drank the whole glass full of water.

"Lisa," he said, looking over at Lisa, who was still shaking. "Time to go."

"She may need some help. Let me help," Marcelo said, and then took Lisa's arm and wrapped it through his.

No one seemed to notice as Jackson and his group left the hotel.

Once in the car, Catherine nearly fell asleep against Jackson. Lisa sat up straight, eyes wide and still trembling. She had nearly been killed, Catherine had taken all the blows for her, and now she was headed back towards the hotel. For the children's sake, she needed to be calm and composed.

"Jackson," Lisa whispered. "How close did Catherine come to dying?"

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" Jackson asked.

"No," Lisa answered.

"Good, because I don't really want to answer you. Catherine saved your life. That's all that matters," Jackson said, gently pushing a damp strand of brown hair off of Catherine's forehead.


	11. Venice by Moonlight

**I thought I'd go ahead and be nice and put this chapter up tonight. :)**** Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewing! I really appreciate your input! Make sure you check out the challenge I put on my profile!**

**Chapter Eleven: Venice by Moonlight**

To say that everything went well the rest of the evening would have been a lie.

Jackson supported Catherine out of the car once they arrived back at the hotel. He led both Catherine and Lisa up to their hotel room and then opened the door. He was shocked to find that Randy was lying unconscious on the floor, and Phillip was stretched out on one of the couches, several cuts on his face and his arm hanging limply next to him.

"What happened?" Jackson demanded, bringing Catherine over to a chair and helping her sit down.

"Smithson…" Phillip struggled to speak. "Smithson was here."

A cold dread gripped Lisa's heart, and she raced passed the unconscious Randy into the bedroom that she, the children, and Catherine had shared. She found the room to be a complete disaster, with bed sheets ripped and bloodied and lamps and other fixtures broken on the floor.

"Jamie! Eric!" she shouted, rushing through the room, looking under the beds and in the closets.

"Jackson!" Lisa exclaimed, running back into the other room. "The children are gone! Phillip, where are Jamie and Eric?"

"Smithson took them," Phillip gagged.

"But no one knew that we had the children! Wait…" Jackson said, frowning deeply. "Nicholas. I told Nicholas we had the children. That was what I was bartering with."

"Nicholas took the children?" Catherine asked weakly from her chair.

"He's the only one who knew about it. I should have known!" Jackson shouted, slamming his fist on one of the tables. "I should have known! Phillip, when did his men come?"

"I'm telling you, Rippner," Phillip said wearily. "It was Smithson himself, not Nicholas."

"Smithson himself?" Jackson yelled. "He never does the work himself! Nicholas told him about the kids!"

"Then we just need to have a little talk with Nicholas, don't we?" Catherine asked, standing up slowly and holding on to her chair to keep her aright as the room spun around her.

"We can't stay here," Jackson said, grabbing Lisa's arm and dragging her towards the door. "Phillip, get up and get Randy. Find us somewhere else to stay. I'll see to your arm as soon as we get back."

"Smithson left a note for you," Phillip said tiredly, getting up from the couch.

"Great. That sounds like the rat," Jackson scowled, reaching out and grabbing the paper before he rushed into his room with Lisa. He grabbed another jacket out of his closet, not wanting to walk about revealing his bloodstained shirt, and pulled it on. He then brought Lisa back into the main room and led her and Catherine out of the hotel room, looking over his shoulder at Catherine as he did so.

"Catherine, did Nicholas tell you anything about where he would be tonight?"

"Yes," Catherine said, holding on to the wall in the hallway as she followed Jackson and Lisa. "He was going to the waterway. He hinted that he wanted to see me there, but I told him no."

"We'll try there first."

"Can we take a car?" Catherine asked, nearly falling as they neared the elevator.

"Let me help you," Lisa said, going to her and wrapping her arm around Catherine's waist.

"So nice…all of a sudden…" Catherine stammered.

"You saved my life," Lisa said gently. "This is the least I can do to help you."

The women and Jackson stepped into the elevator. Jackson opened the note from Smithson as the elevator moved. He scowled as he read the brief note that was written in red ink.

"Watch your back or the Cat might just throw a knife in it."

He looked over at Catherine, who was leaning back against the elevator wall. So now they thought she was the FBI agent, did they? He had his own suspicions about her, but never had he considered her to be part of the FBI. He had worked with her for five years, and she had been perfect. He had spent a whole year getting to know her, and it had been one of the best years of his life. No, she couldn't have been the undercover FBI agent.

Jackson had their taxi driver park a short distance away from the Venice waterway and then helped Lisa and Catherine out of the car.

"Catherine," he said quietly as they walked towards the channel. "I want you to approach Nicholas first. You'll have more of an impact on him than I will."

"I'll do that. After all the work it took to get Keefe's kids, I'll even kill him for you," Catherine scowled.

"Can you walk by yourself now, do you think?" Lisa asked as the water came into view.

"I can try," Catherine said. "Stay back a bit."

Catherine began to walk, unsteadily, towards the waterfront. She saw the shadow of a man waiting near the water, and recognized his form.

"It's Nicholas," she nodded. "I'll go talk to him."

Jackson and Lisa kept their distance as Catherine approached Nicholas. She stumbled a bit as she neared him, but then arighted herself, gasping as her knife wound stretched and caused her great pain.

"Nicholas," she said calmly, walking towards him. "I thought you'd be here."

"Catherine, you shouldn't be out here after your accident. You don't want those stitches to open back up," Nicholas said, his glasses having been removed.

"I wanted to see you."

"You did?" Nicholas asked with undisguised pleasure.

"Yes."

Catherine stepped up to him and then grabbed him by his collar.

"Where are the children?" she shouted, bringing his face down to hers. She gasped sharply as her throat vibrated and the cut around her neck stung painfully.

"The children?" Nicholas asked with surprise. "What children?"

"Keefe's children! You were the only one who heard about them! What did you do? Smithson took the children!"

"I told him about the children, but I didn't know he would take them."

"How could you not have known? You are his second man!" Catherine yelled, ignoring the pain racking her body and shaking him.

"I will look into it. Stay with me for a little while, and I'll probably get a phone call and be able to tell you something. Now stop with the violence before you hurt yourself," Nicholas said, grasping her wrists tightly with his hands.

She gasped, and he pulled her closer to him, making her slam against his body.

"What are you doing?" she asked angrily.

"You're gorgeous when you're angry."

"Why you rotten…"

Catherine didn't get any further. Nicholas pressed his lips firmly against hers and wrapped his arms solidly around her. She screamed from the back of her throat, but he didn't release his hold, and he moved his mouth against hers insistently, though she struggled against him.

"All right, all right," Jackson said, pulling Lisa with him towards the couple. "Lay off Nicholas."

"But I'm just getting started," Nicholas grinned, pulling his mouth away from Catherine's.

"You don't know a thing about Smithson taking the children?" Jackson growled, grabbing Catherine as she fell back.

"Not a thing. I didn't even know he was in this area," Nicholas said, shaking his head. "But as I told your lovely assistant, if she'll accompany me for a few hours, I'll probably get some phone call and I'll be able to tell you what happened."

"Where were you planning on taking her?" Jackson asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Some small diner somewhere, I suppose."

"Catherine, go with him," Jackson said firmly, eyes glaring into Nicholas'. "Make sure you get some information."

"He might be trying to kill me!" Catherine gasped as Jackson handed her back to Nicholas. "Look at what he just did, Rippner!"

"He won't kill you," Jackson said easily, shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"Because if he does, I'll hunt him down and destroy him," Jackson answered. "Nicholas, you hurt her and you're a dead man."

"Sounds reasonable," Nicholas said, taking Catherine's hand in his and raising it to his lips. "I wouldn't even dream of hurting her."

"Ugh," Catherine scowled, trying to pull her hand away.

"I'll get back with you as soon as I can," Nicholas nodded to Jackson and then led Catherine away.

"Now that that's all settled," Jackson said, stretching his arms and turning to Lisa. "I didn't get any dessert in the restaurant. Care for some tiramisu?"

"I'm too worried about the children to eat," Lisa said sadly. "At least when they were with you, I could watch them, but now…"

"Worry never helped anything."

Jackson turned and began to walk towards the car. Lisa followed him, and for the first time in several hours, she was given a chance to think. The children were gone, somewhere, in Smithson's hands. Though she didn't know who Smithson was, he was dangerous enough to want Keefe dead, and he would most likely have no trouble killing the children. Catherine was wounded and was gone with Nicholas, leaving just Jackson to keep an eye on Lisa. And Jackson had battle wounds of his own to care for. Now, perhaps, would be her greatest chance at escape. She could get away from Jackson, call for the police, get in touch with the United States and tell them what had happened to the children, and then get a plane ticket for back home.

Jackson must have had a sixth sense that detected the desire to flee. He turned his head, piercing eyes glaring into Lisa, and shook his head.

"Don't try anything, Leese. I could easily enough hunt you down in the car, and I'm armed. As I've said before, this area is swamped with assassins that want you dead. You'd do best if you stay with me."

"You were always such a control freak," Lisa growled. "What if I'm more afraid of you than the rest of them?"

"So the children are gone but the pluck has returned. Peachy," Jackson smiled coldly, opening Lisa's car door for her. "Get in."

Lisa slid into the back of the car and then watched as Jackson did the same. It was easy to see, from the crease marks in his forehead and the tightness of his mouth, that he was angry. He wasn't angry at her, but at Smithson. The man had stolen Jackson's bartering leverage.

That wasn't the main thing bothering Jackson as the driver pulled the car away from the channel. Smithson's warning note came to mind above everything else. Catherine was now being accused of being with the FBI. That meant that Jackson would no longer be trusted, and that Catherine would be hunted down. He had just sent her away with Smithson's man, and if Nicholas were given any instructions to kill Catherine, she wouldn't stand a chance.

Jackson had been suspicious about Catherine for a long time, but there had never been even the slightest evidence that she wasn't an assassin. She spoke like one, acted like one, and killed like one. Her strategies were brilliant, and she had all the efficiency of a mastermind criminal.

Several minutes passed before Jackson signaled to the driver and the man parked the car on the side of a busy street. Even at this late hour, this particular street was very active. Couple walked together beneath the star-studded sky, and large groups of people lounged in several of the cafes.

Jackson brought Lisa into one such café, and they were both seated.

"Did you eat at the organization?" Jackson asked, looking over his menu at Lisa, who was squirming uncomfortably.

"Yes. You didn't, did you?"

"No, but it's too late now for a big meal. Care for some tiramisu?"

"I suppose so."

"Relax, Leese," Jackson said, putting his menu down. "Just pretend we're in the airport again sharing a drink and some nachos."

"Do they sell Seabreezes?" Lisa asked quietly.

"Seabreezes and tiramisu don't go well together," Jackson said, shaking his head.

"Neither do assassins and hotel managers," Lisa frowned.

"Really, Leese, with the way you talk, you'd think we were romantically involved," Jackson snorted. "Waiter, two tiramisus and two cups of coffee, please."

"How can you be so calm in so dangerous a situation?" Lisa asked as he turned back to look at her.

"Dangerous? How is this dangerous?"

"The children are in a perilous situation. Smithson took them without your permission, showing that he had no respect for you. Your life is probably in serious trouble, and yet you get dessert and coffee as though nothing was happening," Lisa said, leaning forward.

"Not everyone goes hysterical in somewhat uncomfortable situations," Jackson said easily. "We will get the children back and we will kill Keefe. As for my life," he leaned forward to meet her, his face only inches away from hers, "I've survived through many a frightening experience. You almost seem concerned."

"Why would I be concerned?" Lisa scowled.

"You never could let that dashing young man at the Tex Mex out of your head, could you? I'm sorry this isn't Starbucks. I still owe you one."

"I hate you," Lisa growled, sitting back.

"Do you?"

The waiter returned and placed their cake and coffee on the table.

Lisa watched Jackson carefully as they ate, studying his handsome features and finding that she somewhat enjoyed his constant sarcasm and their incessant riffs. He made her think of James Bond, smooth, calm, lethal, and yet so debonair and awkwardly romantic.

The silence between the two was interrupted several minutes later when Senior Marcelo entered the café and tapped Jackson on the shoulder.

"Senior Rippner," he spoke quietly. "I have need to speak with you."

"About what?" Jackson asked, looking up at him.

"Concerns for Seniorita Catherine."

"You can speak here."

"I need to speak somewhere quiet."

Jackson stood up and gestured towards the bar area of the café.

"Lisa," he said, looking over his shoulder as he followed Marcelo, "I can see you quite well from over there. Don't try anything."

Lisa's heart began to pound wildly within her chest as Jackson and Marcelo came to a stop several yards away from her. People constantly flowed in between her and the two men, blocking their vision of each other. Now was the best time to escape.

Lisa waited until another crowd of people had stepped in front of her before she slid out of her seat, ducked her head low, and moved into the mass. She walked hastily towards the exit, always keeping her head low and her eyes looking forward.

As soon as Lisa was out of the café, she began to run. She didn't see Jackson turn his head and look out the window, just in time to see her form racing full speed across the street. She didn't hear his hastily spoken words as he pushed through the crowd and jumped out of the café. The only thing she was aware of was her own breath coming out in gasps as she raced through the dimly-streets.

Lisa slowed down, five minutes later, when she arrived at one of the waterways. There were small boats on the water, unmanned and vacant. Across the water was another dark street, and beyond that were bright city lights, promising hope and safety.

Lisa looked back to see if there was any other way to cross the water without getting into one of the boats. As she turned her head, she caught sight of Jackson, running full speed, his coat undone and flying behind him. He caught sight of her, and she gasped. Without another thought, she jumped into one of the boats and then raced to the end of it, preparing herself to jump onto another one.

She heard, as she began her difficult crossing, several voices coming from one of the alleys, constantly nearing her. She stopped her jumping for a moment, trying to discern whether the voices would be able to help her or not.

"Rippner's really made a bad move this time. Smithson's raised the price on his hide," one of the voices said.

"It's his own fault. Everyone knows not to hire a female assassin," another voice answered.

Lisa was torn. If she continued her race across the stream, she'd place herself directly in front of at least two assassins. If she turned back, she'd run headlong into Jackson, who undoubtedly was going to kill her.

"What should I do?" she gasped as the voices became louder. "Oh, what should I do?"

The two assassins rounded the corner, the shadows stretching out like great beasts of the night towards Lisa. She shuddered and then gasped loudly when a solid form slammed into her back, knocking her onto the floor of the small boat. She scrambled desperately, kicking and thrashing and somehow managing to turn herself around.

"Leese," Jackson hissed, throwing his hand over her mouth and lowering his face against hers. "Don't say a word…not a single word."

Lisa stopped fighting and listened, her heart pounding against Jackson's shirt. She heard the assassins come to a stop and then walk towards the water.

"Someone just gasped. Somebody's been listening to us," one of the men said, standing at the edge of the water and looking into the boats.

"Come on out!" his comrade growled, and Lisa and Jackson both heard him loading his gun.

Lisa let out a small whimper from the back of her throat and squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Tears of terror streamed down her cheek, flowing onto Jackson's hand.

Jackson remained stretched out on top of her, his face turned towards the bottom of the boat, his body shielding her white dress from the moonlight.

They were three boats away from the assassins, and both Lisa and Jackson shuddered when they heard the men step into one of the boats.

"We know you're there," one of the men shouted, steadying himself as the boat rocked. "Show yourself now and we might not kill you."

Lisa opened her eyes and looked up into Jackson's. He shook his head slightly and then quietly moved his hand away from her mouth and into his left sleeve. He felt along his arm and then brought his hand to rest on the small gun he had hidden there.

The assassins stepped into another boat, only a few feet away from Jackson and Lisa. They prepared themselves to step into the next boat, but before they could, sirens began to wail into the air.

The sound of running feet caused Lisa's eyes to widen and she turned her head slightly to see what was happening.

"Bob! John!" Someone shouted, rushing towards the assassins. "Someone's been killed! The whole hotel's in an uproar! We have to get out of here! Come on!"

"Who was it?" One of the assassins shouted as both men got out of the boats and onto land.

"Another female assassin. Somebody shot her, and now the police know about it! Come on! Let's go!"

Bob and John began to run, and within only a few seconds, they and their comrade were gone.

Jackson climbed slowly off of Lisa, his gun drawn, and looked in all directions before he stood up and then watched as Lisa did the same. She stumbled, for her legs were trembling with fear, and he caught her and steadied her.

"Jackson," she started to cry as he helped her out of the boat and onto dry land. "Jackson, we're going to die!"

"I told you not to run!" Jackson snarled, grabbing her and slamming her against a brick wall. "We almost did die because you refused to listen to me! I know you have beautiful thoughts about escaping and saving everyone," he hissed, shoving his face into Lisa's and grasping her throat tightly, "but this is another world, Leese, that you don't know anything about! These people don't care the tiniest bit about your life! They would gladly slit your throat without a second thought! You cannot just run, do you hear me? Stop trying to run!"

He jostled her, causing her to cry out in pain. Tears were running down her pretty face, destroying her makeup. Her body was shaking with terror and confusion. What could she do? Oh, what could she do? If she tried to escape, she'd be killed. If she did escape, she'd be killed. Chances were, even if she was just an innocent bystander, she'd be killed.

"Why me? Why did I have to be brought into this? I was just a hotel manager!" she wailed, not even struggling against Jackson's hold. "I was coming home from my poor grandmother's funeral!" she sobbed, fighting to breathe. "I was already depressed, I had already been abused once, and then you had to come along! Why can't you let me go? Why can't you free me? Oh Jackson, I hate you! I hate you!" She screamed, slamming her fists against him. "Even if I get away from this, you'll never let me go! I could kill you!"

Jackson let her take out her frustration. He had never seen her in such desperation. Even in the airplane bathroom she had fought him with determination and without hysterics. Now, however, she had lost all control. The adventures of the past few days were putting far too much of a strain on her innocent mind.

"Why are you just standing here letting me hit you? Why don't you just kill me now?" Lisa shouted, ceasing to hit him and throwing her head back against the wall. "What do you want with me?"

When he didn't answer, she opened her swollen eyes and looked at him. The expression on his face brought a memory to mind that she hadn't thought of for a long time. The man in front of her was the man in the Tex Mex, the man with sympathy in his voice and understanding. She could feel his hand on her cool skin, investigating a scar that had marred her for life.

_"Someone do this to you?"_

"Jackson," Lisa sobbed quietly, unable to tear her eyes away from his. "Let me go. Please, just let me go."

Jackson moved forward, pressing his body firmly against hers. He raised his hand and gently cradled her cheek with it, stroking her tears away with his thumb.

"What are you doing?" Lisa whispered, eyes wide with confusion.

"Shh… I can't let you go, Leese," Jackson said gently. "Ever since that flight, you became a part of me that I cannot free. You left your mark, your fingerprints, on my flesh. You were the only one that ever defied me. How could I possibly let such spirit walk out of my life?"

"You have Catherine," Lisa choked, a tremble, not of fear, coursing through her body.

"Catherine is my dearest friend, and for her I would do anything," Jackson said, moving his face only inches away from hers. "We are the perfect team, but we established long ago that we could never be more than an employer and his assistant. You, however, have innocence and a sweetness that Catherine doesn't even attempt to have."

"Sweetness? Rippner, what is wrong with you?" Lisa asked in hushed tones.

"You are what is wrong with me," Jackson said, moving his hands from her neck to the sides of her head. "I will never be the same again."

Lisa opened her mouth to speak, but she was unable to get a single word out. The assassin of all her nightmares and all her loveliest dreams craned his neck and pressed his lips firmly against hers.

Lisa's first thought was to fight him. He liked her spirit, did he? Well then, she'd show him some spirit! She moved her face forward, trying to throw him off, but he only deepened his kiss, sweeping her resistance away along with it. She moved her mouth against his, shocked to find herself responding in such a manner to him. He tasted like coffee and tiramisu, an absolutely heavenly combination.

Lisa wrapped her arms tightly around him, pulling him closer to her. She could scarcely breath as her lips fought with his, both trying to exert their dominance through the simple gesture.

"Leese," Jackson murmured, his lips closing over hers again. "Don't fight me."

"But you like it when I fight," she murmured back, moving her hands to the back of his neck and running them through his hair.

"You should have surrendered long ago," he said hoarsely, pulling back to give himself a chance to breath.

"Never. I can never surrender to you," Lisa smiled slightly and then leaned forward and kissed him, startling him with the intensity she exerted.

She threw her arms around his neck and smiled when he put his hands on her waist. He was dominate and powerful, crushing her to him and kissing her with all the strength he had. He left her breathless and trembling in his hold, and she didn't mind it. She didn't want the moment to end. It was always supposed to be this way, ever since she first met him in the airport. They were two independent spirits, always fighting, always trying to dominate each other, and only one always succeeded.

Jackson was the more insistent of the two and the more demanding. His kisses were hard and strong, and he led Lisa through a whirlwind of emotions that left her lightheaded. He was always the calm one, always the defiant, and always the victor.

An insistent buzzing sound became audible, breaking the serenity of still night air. Jackson growled and reached his hand into his back pocket, his lips still moving against Lisa's. He opened his cell phone and then held it up to his ear.

"What?"

"Rippner, I'm at our new hotel, the Venice Resort."

"Did Nicholas tell you anything?" Jackson asked, kissing Lisa quickly in between his words.

"Yes. Jackson, pull yourself away from Lisa and get here, would you? We're going to have to move quickly if we want to catch Smithson," Catherine growled.

"Your timing is impeccable," Jackson frowned, pulling away from Lisa.

"You'll thank me for it later."

"Catherine has news?" Lisa asked, leaning back against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Yes. We have to get to our new hotel. Come on," Jackson said, taking her hand in his and jogging with her towards the café. "Oh, and don't take this to mean that I'm not going to kill Keefe," he said, looking over his shoulder at her. "The bounty on his head's enormous, and I intend to get it."

"And don't take this to mean that I'm going to help you with it," Lisa scowled, trying to pull her hand away. "I just want to get the children back."

"If you want to do that, then you'll stay with me," Jackson said, tugging her to him. "Come on."

Jackson and Lisa made their way carefully back to the café. The close encounter with Bob and John kept them ready for any other surprises.

Once in the safety of the car, Lisa turned to face Jackson.

"Jackson, the two assassins mentioned something about you hiring a female. It sounds like you are in trouble because of it. Why? I don't understand."

"For several months now, there have been rumors that there is an undercover FBI agent roaming freely amongst the assassins, preventing several of them from succeeding in their plots. It seems everyone thinks the agent is a female, hence the reason two of the women have already been killed off. Now everyone thinks Catherine's the woman," Jackson spoke quietly, so the driver couldn't hear him.

"Catherine?" Lisa frowned. "Why do they think it's her? She's been working with you for years, hasn't she?"

"A big part of it has to do with jealousy," Jackson said, looking forward. "Catherine has never failed in any of the missions she's planned."

"What about the Red Eye attempt?"

"That was one of Smithson's plans," Jackson answered. "Smithson left me a note in the hotel indicating that Catherine is the FBI agent."

"What are you going to do about it?" Lisa asked worriedly.

"Nothing until I have proof. Catherine and I have been together too long for me to dispose of her because of some rumors. If she was anyone else, I would gladly kill her and think nothing of it, but she's not. She's Catherine, the only friend I've ever really had, and I trust her with my life."

Lisa sat back in her seat and gazed ahead at the road. There was so much mystery shrouding Jackson and his business that she couldn't even try to make any sense of it.

Catherine was waiting inside of the hotel suite, dressed in a dark blue shirt and black pants, when Jackson and Lisa arrived.

"There you are! I was beginning to think the car got a flat tire!" she exclaimed, smirking at Jackson as he entered the room.

"Where are Phillip and Randy?" Jackson asked.

"In one of the rooms. Don't get comfortable," Catherine said, putting her hand on Jackson's upper arm. "We're leaving."

"For where?"

"New York."

Catherine opened her purse on one of the couches and pulled out three passports.

"One for you," she said, handing one to Jackson. "One for Lisa, and one for me. In each packet are our passports, licenses, and boarding passes. Jackson, you are Matthew Pitt, Lisa is Rosemary Ellis, and I am Eleanor Grant. We need to leave now."

"What happened?" Lisa asked as Catherine rushed them out of the room and down a flight of stairs.

"Nicholas got a call from Smithson. He wants you and me dead, Rippner. He says you were bartering with Keefe's children without any intent of letting him know about them. He also claims that I'm that awful FBI agent that's only been rumored about but never seen. He's headed to New York, and we need to meet him at his mansion there," Catherine said, trotting towards the parking lot.

"He wants us to meet him there?" Jackson asked, opening the driver's door of their rented car and stepping inside.

"No, but if we want to have the assignment of killing Keefe, then we need to get those kids back," Catherine said, sliding into the back seat and watching as Lisa slid in next to Jackson. "So," she asked, her dark eyes dancing, "did you have a good evening?"

"We had a bit of a scare, but everything else was fine and dandy. When's our flight?"

"Thirty minutes."

"I'll step on it."

Twenty minutes later, Jackson, Catherine and Lisa rushed into the Venice Airport and ran to the security checks. They received several curious looks, for Lisa was still in her gown and Jackson was still in his tuxedo pants and his business jacket, but once they were through the checks and back in the gates, Catherine gave them each a pair of casual clothes that she had obtained hurriedly and then thrown in a bag.

Jackson questioned how he and Lisa had slipped so easily through the gates as they were seated on the plane minutes later. He hadn't gotten a single suspicious look from any of the guards, and that was peculiar.

"Welcome home, Lisa," Catherine said, sitting back in her seat at the end of the three-seat row.

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked from next to the window.

"You're on another Red Eye flight with an old enemy. Doesn't that feel comforting?" Catherine smiled.

**Anyone in the mood for coffee and tiramisu? **


	12. Betrayed?

**Here it is… another Red Eye flight! I threw quite a curve ball into this chapter, so you'll have to let me know what you think! Enjoy, and please continue to review!**

**Chapter Twelve: Betrayed?**

The plane lifted off, and Catherine fell asleep almost immediately. Lisa couldn't sleep, for her thoughts were circled around many different things. Several thoughts were directed towards Jamie and Eric. Lisa prayed that they were still safe and unharmed. She tried not to think of how terrorized they must have been, and focused those thoughts on how she was going to help save them. She also had Jackson in her mind, and she turned her head to look at him. He was asleep, his head tilted back, loose strands of brown draping over his right eye.

Lisa smiled and gently brushed the hair away from his eyes. She let her fingers linger for a moment on his temple before she removed her hand and then settled back. Jackson wouldn't let the children get hurt, she knew. He was going to do everything he could, even confront Smithson, to see to it that the children weren't harmed.

Catherine woke up an hour into the flight, and seeing that the seatbelt light was turned off, she unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she yawned. "Don't try anything, Reisert."

"I won't. I'm staying with you until everything's solved," Lisa said, looking up at the beautiful woman.

Catherine nodded and then left, making her way steadily to the back of the plane.

Lisa couldn't help but be reminded of when she had gone into the bathroom of an airplane a year ago. She had been so terrified, so entirely helpless. Jackson had attacked her ruthlessly, nearly choking her to death, and yet, here she was with him again, and this time he was asleep, trusting her to behave herself.

"Funny how things come to play," Lisa whispered, shaking her head.

Catherine arrived back at her seat several minutes later, and she sat down abruptly and put her hands on Jackson's arm.

"Rippner! Jackson! Wake up!" she whispered hurriedly, her eyes wide.

"Hmm?" Jackson mumbled, opening his eyes slowly.

"Alfred Lake is on this plane!"

"Who?"

"Alfred Lake! Alfred Lake the suicide assassin!"

Jackson immediately sat up and looked over the top of his seat. He gazed across the plane at the many sleeping people, and his eyes came to rest on a man, dressed in a business suit, his dark beard and moustache trim and well-kept.

"It's him, isn't it?" Catherine asked as Jackson sat back down.

"It's him," Jackson nodded, sweat streaming down from his forehead.

"What's happening?" Lisa asked worriedly.

"Smithson sent a man to kill us," Jackson said slowly, trying to think. "Of course, we may never know which one of us he was sent to kill…"

"His favorite style of assassination is using explosives," Catherine said, standing up. "Watch him, Rippner. I'm going to see what I can do."

"Where are you going?" Jackson asked, standing up and grabbing her arm. "There's not much you can do. He's suicidal!"

"He likes explosives. My guess is he put one somewhere near the front of the plane."

"They won't let you near the front of the plane," Jackson hissed, "and if you tell the flight attendants that there's a bomb, they'll ask how you know, and you have no proof!"

"I have to try," Catherine scowled and pulled her arm away.

She began to walk stealthily towards the front of the plane, and Jackson remained standing, watching her.

"Jackson," Lisa said, tugging gently on his shirt. "Sit down."

"I won't. There's something funny going on here," Jackson said, watching a flight attendant stop Catherine and begin speaking to her. "You keep an eye on Alfred. I think the real danger is in front of us."

"Catherine?" Lisa asked, moving past Jackson to sit down in Catherine's vacant seat.

Jackson didn't answer, but watched carefully as Catherine pulled something out of her pocket and showed it to the flight attendant. The attendant immediately stepped aside, and Catherine moved over to the small kitchen area of the plane.

"Jackson," Lisa whispered. "If Alfred put a bomb in here, why isn't he trying to stop Catherine?"

"Because he doesn't think she'll be able to find it, and if she's the Catherine I think she is, she won't," Jackson said darkly. "Catherine had no training in locating bombs, and she certainly had no idea how to turn them off."

Catherine opened a cabinet and rummaged through the items that were inside it. She shook different containers, checked the seals on different soda bottles, and then closed the cabinet again. She then moved over to a small refrigerator, opened that up, and looked through everything inside it.

By the time she had closed the refrigerator door, Catherine had quite an audience. The passengers who had been asleep were awakened by their frightened companions, and all watched as the beautiful creature before them moved quickly through the snack area.

Catherine was frustrated. She had gone through everything she could find…except for the coffee machine.

Quickly, Catherine opened the top of the coffee machine and pulled out the paper full of ground coffee beans. She put the paper on a counter and began to run her fingers through the beans, feeling the texture. Her fingers came upon something solid, and she hastily pulled the offending object out.

It was a small piece of glass, about the size and thickness of a penny.

Hastily, Catherine grabbed a towel and wiped the glass off, revealing a tiny red light beeping, ever so slowly and faintly.

"This is it," she told herself.

"I'm glad to see you found it."

Catherine jumped when she saw Jackson standing in front of her, his cold eyes gazing at her unflinchingly.

"Our friend was beginning to get restless," he said, ignoring the discomfort of the flight attendants. "Please, continue."

Catherine let her eyes bore into him as her fingers moved avidly across the small device, feeling each dent and groove in the glass. She never looked away from Jackson as she tapped the tiny deactivation device in the glass.

"Here," she said, handing the dead bomb to one of the attendants. "That man in the back, with the suit and trim moustache and beard, is Alfred Lake, the man who put this bomb on the plane."

Immediately, the flight attendants rushed to Alfred and did what was necessary to secure him.

"Very well done," Jackson said, taking a hold on Catherine's wrist as she turned back to the ground coffee beans. "I thought you had no training in bombs."

"Let us hope," Catherine said, looking up at him, "that there aren't more of them, for I would have no idea where they are. I never saw if Alfred went into the back of the plane or not. Did you?"

"Bombs of that size can only be bought individually, even from illegal sellers," Jackson said. "They are so dangerous that no one ever sells more than one to a person."

"And Alfred doesn't have the know how to make any of his own, nor does his organization. I hope there aren't more, otherwise this is going to be a very short trip," Catherine said.

"Short or not," Jackson whispered, moving so that his mouth was against her ear and his arm was around her stomach, "enjoy it, Catherine, for it's going to be your last."

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked, turning her head so she could see into his eyes.

"I believe this was in your pocket," Jackson said, holding up an FBI identification card. "Eleanor, is it?"

"It took you a long time to figure out," Catherine said, snatching the card from him and putting it back in her pocket. "I can't say I'm upset about that though. Not everything is in your hands this time, Jackson, so unless you kill me on this plane, you aren't going to have a chance to do it anywhere else."

"What have you done?" Jackson snarled.

"All in good time," Catherine said, patting him on the cheek. "Go sit down, Rippner. You are making the attendants nervous."

Jackson returned to his seat and then sat down, his arms folded solidly across his chest.

"Jackson?" Lisa asked, but he refused to look at her.

His eyes were fixated to the seat in front of him, and he didn't even look to the side as Catherine sat down next to him.

"That's settled," Catherine said cheerfully to Lisa.

"Oh good," Lisa sighed with relief.

"Coffee, Jackson?" Catherine offered, and he turned his head to look at her.

His eyes pierced into her and an ugly frown was on his face. Catherine knew that look, knew it well. It was the "I'm going to kill you" look, and a fast knife thrust or a hand reaching out to strangle usually followed it.

"I guess not," Catherine shrugged casually. "Lisa?"

Jackson knew immediately that his time had come when he stepped into the John F. Kennedy International Airport hours later. His observant eyes immediately caught sight of several men; all wearing business suits, standing within the gates, watching him as he stepped out of the terminal. Airport police, hands on their guns, stood attentively watching him, their eyes following every move he made.

"Don't try anything foolish, Rippner, and you'll be all right," Catherine said as she and Lisa walked next to him.

"What's happening?" Lisa asked, looking about her in confusion.

"Catherine is the FBI agent," Jackson said harshly, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"Oh," Lisa said quietly, putting her hand on Jackson's arm. "I'm sorry Jackson."

"You needn't be," Jackson said briskly and then turned and grabbed hold of Catherine. He pulled her to his chest, ignoring the swift movements of the police and FBI agents, and then dragged Catherine towards a cleaning supply closet.

"Rippner, you're just digging your own grave!" Catherine gasped as he opened the closet and then threw her into the tight room.

"And I'll take you down with me!" Jackson shouted, locking the door shut and then grabbing her by the throat.

He slammed her against the wall, his body pinning her into place, and then moved his nose inches away from hers.

"My best friend for five years, Catherine!" He shouted, banging her head against the wall. "What happened to that? What about our one year together? Was that all a lie?"

"Jackson, stop!" Catherine choked, putting her hands to his wrists and trying to pry his hands away from her throat. "Let me talk!"

She struggled with him, and if anyone had looked in at the moment, it would have appeared as though the assassin and the FBI agent were doing some type of dance. They spun about, knocking over cleaning supplies and slamming each other against the walls.

"You were with me through everything! You were the most beautiful assassin, the most effective! I guess the FBI helped you with that, didn't they?" Jackson screamed, his fingers pressing hard against her throat.

"Rippner, let me talk!" Catherine gasped, black spots forming in front of her eyes. "I did love you, and you are one of my dearest friends! That's why I stayed with you for five years!"

She gagged and tears began to involuntarily stream down her cheeks. She couldn't breathe or see, and in a desperate attempt to save herself, she brought her knee up and caught Jackson hard in the groin area. He inhaled sharply and loosened his hold just enough for her to slip to the floor, her hand moving to her neck.

Jackson recovered quickly, and he dropped down to the floor on top of her, once again grabbing for her throat as his body pressed firmly against hers.

"I will kill you, Catherine!"

"Eleanor! Eleanor, are you all right?" Someone shouted from outside of the door.

"Don't come in!" Catherine choked, her voice little over a whisper. "Jack, let me talk to them!"

Jackson released his hold just enough for her to speak louder.

"Don't come in!" Catherine cried out, gagging viciously.

His fingers were then on her throat again, and Catherine struggled beneath his weight.

"I did this to save you!" She cried, pain radiating in her voice. "I stayed with you five years to save your life! I am the one that rescued you from the lethal injection! Rippner, listen to me!"

"You want to talk, so talk!" Jackson shouted, loosening his hold.

"I was with the FBI from the beginning," Catherine choked, saliva threatening to choke her more. "I saw intelligence in you and cleverness that I hadn't seen in anyone else. I thought you could help the FBI, so I stayed with you for five years, saving you every time they wanted to kill you, to bring you to this point. You have two choices."

She tried to sit up, but she was too weak, and she fell back against the floor.

"Kill me, and be destroyed by the FBI, or step out of here calmly and work with them. They want you to help them catch Smithson and rescue the children. They are willing to keep you alive, just on parole, so that you can do more work for them."

"I don't want to help them!" Jackson snarled.

"They'll even pay you if you prove yourself worthy of your keep!" Catherine whimpered, closing her eyes tightly to try and keep back the pain of his hands around her throat. "Please, Jackson, please don't let my five years of work, our love and friendship, have been in vain!"

"I should have killed you when I first heard the rumors about you!" Jackson snapped and then pressed harder on her throat.

She gasped in pain, and then opened her eyes to gaze into his. Her beautiful green orbs were glazed over, and a lone tear, a tear of pity, streamed down her cheek.

"Jackson," she whispered. "Jackson."

"Last words, Catherine," Jackson snarled, moving his ear to her mouth so he could hear her.

"Please don't…"

She struggled to speak and moved her shaking hands to his hair. She gripped his hair tightly, trying desperately to make one last effort to speak.

Jackson loosened his hold on her, feeling her drifting away beneath him.

"Please don't kill…my…baby…"

"What?" Jackson asked, moving off of her slightly and gazing down at her drifting eyelids. "Catherine! Catherine!"

Her eyes closed and her head fell to the side.

Panic like Jackson had never known seized his heart, and he immediately raised her head and tilted it back.

"Stay with me! Stay with me!" he shouted, moving his mouth to hers and breathing into her. He moved his hands to her chest, preparing to perform chest compressions, and felt, as his fingers moved to their proper places, a small, almost unnoticeable peak in her stomach.

"Catherine!" he panicked, giving her chest compressions and then moving his face back to hers. "Come on!"

He moved his ear to her mouth and felt a small touch of breath.

"Catherine," he said, taking her head in his hands. "Catherine, snap out of it."

Her eyelids began to flutter, and she looked up at him.

"Whose baby is it?" Jackson asked, his eyes boring into hers.

"Help me up," Catherine gasped, and Jackson immediately helped her sit up.

"Whose is it?" Jackson repeated.

"Why should I tell you?"

"It's not…"

"No, it isn't you," Catherine said, shaking her head. "We were close, but not _that_ close."

"Well then who…"

"If I tell you, you'll kill him, just as you tried to kill me. If it wasn't for the baby, I'd already be dead," Catherine scowled, clambering to her feet. "You know me better than almost anyone else, Rippner. You figure out who the father is."

"How could you do this to me?" Jackson asked, pain on his face. "Five years, Catherine, _five years_ were spent together!"

"It's because I cared for you that you lasted that long and that I never told you the truth," Catherine said, moving towards the door.

She put her hand on the lock, but before she could open it, Jackson had spun her around and was holding her gently against the door.

"Who's Daddy?"

"You'll kill him. You figure it out," Catherine said uncomfortably, trying to match his gaze with her own.

Jackson studied her eyes, trying to read his answer in her deep pools of green. Even after having been nearly choked to death, even with tears of pain and fear streaming down her cheeks, Catherine was good. He couldn't see anything at all in her eyes that could tell him whom she had been so romantically involved with. He shook his head in frustration and then slammed his fists against the wall. He groaned as he contemplated what was waiting for him outside of the small room, and his eyes became bloodshot.

"Jackson," Catherine said, raising her hand to his cheek. "We have to get back out there. Agree with the desires of the FBI and you will live. I beg you, Jackson, as your closest friend, don't fight the government. They'll kill you, and I couldn't bear to have you die right in front of me. Compose yourself, like you always do," she smiled slightly, straightening his hair and his coat. "And face this with all the coolness and bravery that you've faced everything else."

"Why did you do this to me?" he whispered, his eyes pleading like the eyes of a child. "Why did you wait so long?"

"Rippner," Catherine smiled gently, "just as I have been your close friend for these past several years, you have been mine, assassin or not. I would still do everything I could to keep you safe, and handing you over to the FBI seemed to be the only way."

"I should have listened to everyone's warnings about hiring women assassins," Jackson sighed and then stood up taller and straightened his shoulders. "Well, I'm not going to have come so far just to destroy myself now, and I won't make a scene in the airport. Let's go."

"You're making the right choice," Catherine said gently as she opened the door. "I will see to it that you aren't harmed, Jackson."

Jackson cleared his throat, straightened his coat, and then stepped boldly out of the tiny room. He didn't look to the left or the right as he stepped into the airport, but kept his cold eyes fixed ahead. A muscle in his cheek twitched slightly as four policemen stepped up to him and cold metal handcuffs were clasped around his wrists. He didn't speak a word, however, nor did he try to escape. He stood calmly and bravely, determined to face this horrendous experience with all the seriousness and bravado with which he had faced everything else.

Catherine moved to Jackson's right side and walked with him as he and his escorts began to leave the airport. Lisa followed from a short distance behind, listening as one of the policemen called her father to tell him that she was all right.

Indescribable pride flowed through Lisa as she watched Jackson walking so boldly before her, his hands bound in front of him, the woman that was both his worst enemy and his best friend standing at his side. He was so brave and so determined, that Lisa's heart burst with love and admiration.

"Lisa," Catherine said, stepping back to stand next to Lisa once they were outside the airport. "I have arranged for an upcoming flight to bring you back to Miami. I apologize for all the mess I got you into," she said, watching as Jackson slid into one of the police cars.

"I'm not going to leave until Keefe's children are back in safe hands and I know what's going to happen to Jackson," Lisa said determinedly.

"Jackson's being brought to FBI quarters. He'll be humanely interrogated, and then plans will be made to confront Smithson and save Jamie and Eric," Catherine said quietly, putting a hand on Lisa's shoulder. "Things are going to get quite dangerous, Lisa. You may wish to go home."

"No," Lisa said, shaking her head. "I can't leave him, Catherine."

"It's Eleanor, but do continue calling me Catherine, just for extra security," Catherine smiled. "I knew you wouldn't be able to let him out of your sight once you saw him again. Let's get in one of the cars. Come on."

"How did you know that?" Lisa asked as she slipped into the back seat of a police car with Catherine.

"I was in love with him once," Catherine grinned, watching as the car Jackson was in moved out in front of them. "He's really quite dashing and romantic when he isn't infuriated or playing the macho assassin role. He knows how to treat women and understands that when he grabs them and slams them against walls or exerts his dominance, they can't help but like it at the same time that they hate it. He tossed you around quite a bit. You couldn't help but like him."

"That's an amazing philosophy," Lisa laughed.

"But it's true, isn't it?"

Lisa sat back as the police car pulled away from the airport and followed after Jackson. Catherine was right, she realized. She loved how Jackson could be so aggressive one moment and so soothing the next. He was a mystery, and she liked solving mysteries. It was really too bad that he was a criminal, for while Lisa truly cared for him, she also had enough sense to know that being closely affiliated with a villain was not a wise idea.

Lisa let out a long sigh, and she started when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Lisa," Catherine said quietly, "he's not all evil. He's spent a good portion of his life doing things that no man should ever have to do, but he isn't purely evil. He does have a heart; it just needs to be softened. He needs someone to care for him like you do. Don't give up on him just because of the wrong he's done. He needs you to believe in him, to love him, to know that he's so much better than what you've seen."

"You can read minds too?" Lisa asked.

"I know Jackson very well. He's been my best friend for the last five years. He needs compassion and sympathy. Those two things will soften him up and make him the man he needs to be," Catherine smiled. "Now rest a bit. We've had a wild night and nothing more is going to happen until tomorrow. My guess is as soon as we get to the FBI headquarters, we're going to be shown to a room and told to get some rest."

Lisa nodded and then put her head back against her seat. She closed her eyes and then let herself drift into sleep.


	13. Mastermind Meets Target

**Here you go! Chapter thirteen is now up! Enjoy, and please review!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Mastermind meets Target**

The next morning, Lisa found herself in a simple room with wooden furniture. She glanced to the side to see Catherine lying on a bed next to her own, perfect face tilted upwards, green eyes gazing at the ceiling with a faraway expression in them. It amazed Lisa that the woman had lasted five years without anyone knowing who she was. She had a new, much greater respect for Catherine. Not only was she gorgeous, with the perfect figure of a model, but also she was an outstanding actress, worthy of any Academy Award.

Upon having arrived at the FBI station, Jackson had been brought into a separate room for interrogation, and Lisa had remained with Catherine, not speaking a word as Catherine spoke with several top-notch authorities. She had listened attentively as Catherine explained that the children had been taken out of her care by force. Lisa learned then that the children had known all along about Catherine and that Catherine had done everything possible to keep them safe. Originally, some of the FBI agents were supposed to go to the hotel and rescue the children while Catherine, Jackson and Lisa had been at the assembly, but Smithson had flaunted those plans.

Smithson, Lisa was stunned to learn, was none other than Senator Alexander Smithson of New York. He had already killed off several other politicians to get that position, and he wanted Keefe dead and out of the way as well. Jackson shared that information with the FBI, for he had determined to be as honest and respectful as he could with them, though he hated that he had been caught.

Lisa sighed as she ran through all that had happened the previous day. She hadn't been able to make much sense out of Catherine's conversation with the agents, and their large terms and discussions confused her.

"Relax, Lisa," Catherine said quietly from her bed, putting her hands behind her head. "Everything's going to be just fine. Today we're going to be making some extensive plans about how to save the children."

"Catherine," Lisa asked slowly, "how is it that Jackson didn't kill you when you told him the truth?"

"Rippner has quite the temper," Catherine smiled, still gazing at the ceiling, "but he also has a conscience. He and I spent a whole year together as a couple, and several more years were spent as partners in assassinations. He wouldn't just kill me, although he was terribly close."

"But there must have been something that stopped him."

"There was," Catherine said quietly, moving her hand gently to her stomach. "I'm pregnant, and Jackson would never, never kill a baby."

"When did you find out?" Lisa asked, shocked.

"The morning of the assembly," Catherine said, looking over at her. "I went to the hospital before I bought your dress."

"How long have you been pregnant?"

"About two months now."

"So it couldn't have been Jackson?"

Catherine laughed and shook her head. "No, not at all!" she chuckled. "Jackson and I never dreamed of doing anything like that. We had our romantic moments, yes, but Jackson knew that I would never give myself over fully until I was married, and he respected that. It definitely wasn't Jackson."

"Just when I thought I've figured out a lot more about you, you become a mystery again," Lisa sighed. "They aren't going to let you go and save the children, are they?"

"The FBI doesn't want me involved now that there's more than just my life on the line," Catherine said, standing up. "But they don't have a choice this time. Smithson and his men are going to know something's up if Jackson goes to them without me. They have Nicholas, and Nicholas is one of the most intelligent assassins out there. He told us where Smithson is so that he could inform Smithson that we're after him. If I don't go, he'll know something isn't right, and Jackson will have an extremely short visit."

"But what if you get hurt? You could lose the baby!" Lisa exclaimed.

"I could," Catherine nodded slowly, looking out the bedroom window, "but I'm going to do everything in my power to protect myself. This could be my final mission," she said sadly. "Jackson and I have been working together for so long just to come to this. I'm going to miss my work, but we can't have a pregnant woman carrying out missions, can we?"

There was a knock on the bedroom door, and Lisa got up and opened it.

"Good morning," one of the agents said with a nod of his head. "Catherine, we need to see you in the conference room."

"Lisa can come too. She's going to go to Smithson's with us," Catherine said, stepping out of the room and gesturing for Lisa to follow.

"That wasn't part of the plan," the agent frowned, leading them down a long hallway.

"No, but considering all I've done for the agency over the past several years, I think you can afford to give me a little bit of freedom," Catherine said firmly. "How's Jackson this morning?"

"Exhausted, naturally. They pricked him with every pin they could find," the agent sighed. "Assassin or not, I feel bad for him."

"Did he give you all the information you needed?" Catherine asked as the man opened the door to the conference room.

"Oh, he was entirely cooperative," the agent said, gesturing for the women to sit down at a large table. "The rest of the agents will be here momentarily, ladies."

Lisa caught Jackson's eye as he was led, handcuffed, into the room several minutes later. His piercing blue eyes had an extremely tired, worn out look to them, and it broke Lisa's heart. He slid into a seat across from Catherine and then nodded politely to Lisa. His eyes flickered to Catherine's, and they gazed into each other's faces for several moments before the leader of the organization cleared his throat and called for attention.

"We have all the floor plans, layouts, and pictures of Smithson's house," the man said, and all eyes turned to the projected images of the house that was glowing on the wall. "At this exact moment, there are fifteen people occupying the house, Smithson, eleven bodyguards, Jamie Keefe, Eric Keefe, and Smithson's wife. His wife is entirely unsuspecting to what he's been up to, so we want to make certain she stays safe throughout the whole ordeal. Rippner has already called Smithson and informed him that he's going to be arriving at one o'clock tomorrow morning to discuss the children."

"Did you have any of your men tapping into the conversation?" Catherine interrupted.

"No," Jackson said, shaking his head. "If they tapped in, Nicholas would have known something funny was going on."

"Good. That was rather complimentary of you," Catherine said suspiciously.

"He stole my leverage and put a bounty on my head. It's about time I messed up his life a little bit," Jackson scowled.

"Tomorrow, Jackson will go to the house alone. He'll speak to Smithson in the man's enormous office and will then try keep him and his men distracted while some of our agents go into the house, find Keefe's children, and get them out," the head agent spoke.

"And how's Jackson going to get out?" Lisa asked with concern.

"Once the children are safe and we've insured Mrs. Smithson's safety, we'll interrupt the meeting," the leader said.

"I don't like it," Catherine interrupted again, shaking her head. "First off, I'm going with Jackson. If I don't, Smithson and his men will immediately be suspicious. Secondly, Smithson is not going to have all his men in one room, and chances are, he's not even going to keep Jackson alive long enough for them to hold a meeting. I suggest an alternative strategy. There are numerous entrances to this house. Jackson and I will slip in through the kitchen door, which, according to my research, is hardly ever used. It is also extremely weak, making it simple to break into without much noise."

"What about an alarm system?" Jackson asked, leaning in closer to Catherine.

"I'll turn it off. We'll then sneak through the house and catch Smithson unguarded in whatever room he happens to be in. We'll take down any bodyguards that happen to get in our way. The children," Catherine said, pointing to a layout of the house, "will be down in the basement, to be kept hidden from Mrs. Smithson. There's only one entrance to that room, and it's through a closet in the formal sitting room. While Jackson and I engage Smithson in combat, or whatever it is we have to do, some of you will go down and get the children out of the house. You'll also need to find and get Mrs. Smithson, because she won't be safe at all if she's in any part of the house. Jackson, what were you planning on saying to Smithson?"

"I wasn't planning on saying anything. I was just going to stab him," Jackson said coolly.

"He's going to need a fair trial, that way we can get several of his assassins along with him and see to it that he's justly punished," the leader spoke.

"You have no idea what this man is like, have you?" Jackson asked. "He doesn't show mercy. If the children are alive now, which they might very well not be, he'll see to it that they're somewhere impossible to get to. I was thinking of offering him a tradeoff. Catherine and I will bring Lisa and wheedle him into swapping the children for her. He wants her dead because of all the danger she's put his organization in. If I take the children, I'll promise him that we'll catch Smithson, and he can keep most of the money he was going to pay me. While we're talking, you can have your men come into the house and start capturing his bodyguards, because none of them are bodyguards. They're all assassins. You'll have to be extremely cautious, however, because Nicholas has the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a wolf, and if he gets one scent of something suspicious, the whole mission will fail. I've watched him work. He's fast, unexpected, and extremely lethal," Jackson said, folding his arms across his chest. "Bringing Lisa will help throw off some of Smithson's suspicions about me working with the FBI, for believe me, he's heard about the airport incident by now and knows I'm in custody. He also knows that as the FBI, you aren't going to want to put Lisa in harm's way. Let me take care of her, and we may just all make it out of the house alive."

"Catherine, how does that sound to you?" The head FBI agent asked.

Catherine stroked her chin thoughtfully and then nodded slowly.

"It makes sense to me," she said carefully. "Make sure that your men are ready to intervene if needed. We're taking a big chance with this. My guess is Smithson already knows who I am and what Jackson's up to. I don't think he's going to be very interested in small conversation."

"Understood. Jackson, Lisa, and Catherine, you will go into our supply closet and find what you need for tonight. Jackson, you are not permitted to carry any weapons, neither is Lisa. Catherine, you are in charge of this operation."

"A word?" Catherine asked as she stood up.

"Yes?"

"Put Jackson in charge of tonight. He thinks faster than I do."

Jackson stood up and studied Catherine's face, noting the pure trust and belief that was in her dark eyes.

"I don't believe that's a wise idea," the leader frowned.

"Mason, how long have you known me?" Catherine asked, eyes locked on Jackson's.

"Ten years or so."

"And in all that time, when have I made a bad decision?"

The man was silent and Catherine lowered her voice so it was barely audible to everyone.

"I trust Jackson with my life. He won't fail me. He never has."

"Very well," Mason said uncomfortably. "Red, Tanner, bring them to the supply room."

Lisa, Jackson and Catherine were brought into the supply room, an immense room full of clothing and protective gear. Catherine immediately found a bulletproof vest and threw it at Lisa. Lisa stayed close to Jackson, observing what supplies he chose to take with him. He fingered a dagger sheath, no doubt missing the feeling of having a blade hidden somewhere on his body. He didn't say anything, which concerned Lisa, and she put her hand gently over his.

"Jackson, are you okay?"

"Just peachy," he snarled. "I'm being forced to work against the man who's given me millions. I want to kill everyone in this building, but the words of one woman are somehow powerful enough to stop me."

"What words?"

"Catherine trusts me, trusts me enough for me to be in charge of this whole ordeal. I could easily tell Smithson what's going on, if he didn't shoot me before I had a chance to talk, and then we'd be comrades. I could betray Catherine, as she's betrayed me, and then Smithson and I would be on terrific terms. We'd be even better off if I just killed Catherine in front of him."

"Jackson, you wouldn't do that!" Lisa whispered.

"No, I wouldn't," he groaned, moving his hand away from hers and picking up a folded jacket. "If everything works out in Smithson's favor, she'll die by his hand not mine. Nicholas already knows what we're up to, I'm sure. He's a genius when it comes to figuring out his enemies' tactics. Like I said, I've watched him before. He might just mow us down before we even get into the house."

"It'll work out Jackson," Lisa said comfortingly.

"And I don't really want you involved, but it's the only way any of our plans might work," Jackson mumbled.

"Oh Jackson," Lisa whispered, putting her arms around him and closing her eyes against his chest. "I knew you cared for me more than you let on."

She could feel that Jackson was stiff, and he rigidly moved his arms to wrap them around her.

"Tonight I'm not going to be able to care about you. You'll have to watch out for yourself."

"I understand."

"Make sure you wear everything Catherine gives you. She'll know exactly what you need."

"And speaking of what to wear…" Catherine interrupted, grinning as she tossed a heavy leather jacket to Lisa and Jackson caught it. "It's going to be a bit chilly tonight, so dress warmly. That'll add extra protection, too."

"What are you going to wear?" Jackson asked.

"The usual," Catherine shrugged. "Black shirt, black pants, a little bit of eyeliner to make me look more serious, some boots, probably a black raincoat…"

"What about protection?" Lisa asked.

"Oh, I'm going to need to be agile and flexible. That stuff won't work for me," Catherine said easily.

"But what about the baby?"

"How can I protect the baby if I can't even move?" Catherine asked. "The baby will be as safe as the baby can be. I have to be able to move around freely."

Lisa went through several of the clothes, finding a pair of black pants and a black shirt that looked as though they would fit her. Jackson didn't pay too much attention to the clothes. He grabbed what he needed and then pulled a bulletproof vest off a shelf and then added a black raincoat to his pile.

The whole process of finding clothes for the evening took only ten minutes, and then Jackson was brought back to his confinement and Lisa and Catherine were brought back to their room.

"Catherine," Lisa asked as Catherine got changed in the bathroom. "Do you think I might be able to see Jackson again before tonight?"

"I can arrange that," Catherine said from the other side of the door. "How do your clothes fit?"

"Just fine," Lisa said, looking down at her black outfit and scrunching up her nose. "I'm not fond of the color."

"Sorry to hear that," Catherine said, stepping out of the bathroom dressed in her black shirt and pants. "You want to have a little bit of private time with Rippner before we step into the fire?"

"Yes," Lisa nodded.

"All right. I'll be right back," Catherine said and then left the room.

She returned several minutes later and smiled at Lisa.

"You can see him in an hour. He's being instructed on how to behave this evening, actually, _threatened_ is more like it."

The hour took forever in passing, but Lisa was led to Jackson's room, as Catherine had told her she would be, and then she stepped inside and the agents closed the door behind her, leaving her with just Jackson.

Jackson was in a gloomy mood, as could be expected. He had been threatened with several different sentences should he attempt to betray the FBI in the upcoming mission, and Jackson was not one to take threats easily. He had come very close, several times, to rough-handling his interrogators, but somehow he had managed to remain calm and unmoved.

He looked up as Lisa stepped into the room. It was a fairly small room with a wooden table, several solid chairs, and a few pieces of comfortable furniture. Lisa smiled at him and then came to his side.

"I wanted to see you one more time before tonight," she said gently, taking his hand and leading him over to one of the couches. "It's good to see you doing the right thing, Jackson."

"The right thing," he growled as he sat down one on the couch with her.

"Yes," Lisa nodded. "And I'm so proud of you for it. You are taking all of this so well."

"What would you have me do? Put up a fight and get shot? I'm far outnumbered, and there's no way out of this building."

"Catherine promised that you would be well taken care of if you just do what the FBI says," Lisa said, putting her hand to his cheek and letting her fingers trace his jawbone. "I trust her."

"You trust everyone," Jackson murmured, placing his hand over hers as she felt his face.

"You didn't turn out to be so bad."

"Oh, I didn't?" Jackson chuckled. "I'm the dangerous assassin who haunted all your nightmares, Leese."

"You did haunt my nightmares, but you also haunted my most beautiful dreams," Lisa whispered and then breathed in deeply as he moved closer to her, forcing her to lean back against the arm of the couch.

"Was I dangerous in those dreams as well?" he grinned, his eyes glistening as he pressed himself against her, forcing her to stay in her reclined position.

"You were sheer evil," she said in hushed tones, bringing her fingers to the scar on his throat and stroking it gently. "My dreams usually had me stabbing you again, but I was never able to escape from you after that."

"What did I do?" Jackson rasped, bringing his hands to both sides of her body, pinning her in place.

"You would gasp, like you did before," Lisa whispered as she felt his body firmly against hers. "And then I would try to run, but you would trip me. I'd fall onto my back, and you would pin me in place. Then I'd struggle and thrash, but you never moved, never budged. You were always so strong, so determined."

"That's one thing that was different about you," Jackson smiled as he lowered his face closer to hers. "You fought me."

"Jackson," Lisa whispered breathlessly. "I would gladly relive that whole experience just to be close to you. I'm afraid for you, afraid that tonight you'll be killed."

"I survived your assault, your father's assault, and Arin's attacks. Do you not believe I can survive Smithson?" Jackson whispered, lowering his mouth to hers.

"Oh Jackson, I love you…" Lisa breathed and then raised her head to meet his lips with her own.

Jackson growled in response and then moved his mouth against hers with bruising force, taking all the frustration of the past two days out on her. She didn't fight this time, but submitted herself to him, letting him kiss her with all the passion of a dying man. She clung tightly to his shirt as he covered her lips, her cheeks, her jaw, and her nose with his urgent, powerful kisses.

He was aggressive, just as he had been on the Red Eye flight, and he attacked her with all the vigor and strength with which he attacked everything else. His hands snaked around her, holding her close. He hardly noticed that she didn't resist, that she moved her trembling hands to his neck and clung to him. No thoughts were given to the upcoming evening; no concerns given even the slightest attention to the night's events. The only things that existed were Jackson and Lisa.

Lisa's back started to hurt, due to her present position, and she pushed herself up, Jackson never releasing his hold and she never releasing hers. She brought her hands to his face and held his face against hers, never feeling him shift so that he was leaning against the armrest.

She unleashed her fears on him, all her concerns for the children being carried away in his arms.

"Jackson," she whispered as she leaned her head back to catch her breath. "What's going to become of us after all this?"

"I don't know," he breathed, stroking her cheek with his fingertips. "I'll be forced to work with the FBI."

"Will I ever see you again?"

A dark look came into the assassin's eyes, and he sat up, putting his hands behind her neck as he did so.

"Yes, you'll see me again. You tried to forget me after the Red Eye flight, tried to force me out of your life, but I came back. You walked on, but I was always one step behind you. You will see me again. I'm not going to let you go so easily this time," he said.

"Chase me, Jackson, chase me to the end of the earth and don't let me go again!" Lisa cried out and then let him silence her again with his mouth against her own.

It was two minutes later that Catherine stepped into the room and found Lisa being held tightly against Jackson, both of them entirely oblivious to the rest of the world.

"Jackson," Catherine said, and both his and Lisa's eyes widened and Lisa pulled away from him a bit.

"What?" Jackson asked, his arms still wrapped around Lisa and a scowl on his face.

"There's someone here who wants to see you," Catherine grinned, more embarrassed about stepping into such a scene than either Lisa or Jackson were about her being there.

"Who is it?"

"A surprise."

"Catherine, you know I don't like surprises," Jackson growled, letting go of Lisa and standing up.

"I wouldn't be caught dead in the situation you two were just in. Look at you. You're a mess. He wanted to come get you himself, but I said no, better let me do it. Now aren't you thankful?" Catherine frowned, straightening Jackson's jacket and running her hands across his hair quickly to straighten it back out. "You look like you've been in a catfight. You too, Lisa. My goodness! I thought you two were grownups, but I guess I was wrong. You're just two teenagers, seeing the world through rose-tinted glasses!" Catherine couldn't help but laugh as she ran her fingers through Lisa's hair, trying to smooth it and shape it around Lisa's face. She then pulled gently on the bottom of Lisa's shirt, taking out some of the wrinkles that lined the black fabric. "Are you two done goofing off now?"

"You do have the most awkward entrances," Jackson said, stepping past her into the hallway where two guards were waiting. "Let's go see this surprise person of yours."

Lisa stepped after him to follow him, but Catherine grabbed her upper arm and shook her head.

"Give him a little space," she warned. "There's no telling what he's going to do when he sees his visitor."

Jackson didn't quite know _what_ to do when he stepped into the assembly room a minute later. There, sitting at the far end of the table, hands folded in front of him, was Charles Keefe.

Jackson gulped and a cold bead of sweat streamed down his forehead. He was frozen in place, uncertain as to what to do. Should he move and take a seat at the table, or should he just stand, in cold sweat, and glare at the man?

"Have a seat, Mr. Rippner," Keefe said graciously, and Jackson slid in the chair across from him.

"I, um, heard you were the one that tried to kill me a year ago," Keefe said uncomfortably, watching as Lisa sat down next to Jackson and Catherine stood behind him. "I wanted to see you."

Jackson couldn't think of a thing to say. What did one say to the person one had tried to assassinate?

"I also heard that you, according to Miss Eleanor's strategy, were the one that captured my children."

It took Jackson a second to remember who Eleanor was, and when he recalled that Catherine was Eleanor, he squirmed uncomfortably.

"What is it you want, Mr. Keefe? Revenge? By all the means, have at it. I've been waiting to kill you long enough. You may as well take your anger out on me," Jackson said coolly, composing himself.

"I very much wanted to hurt you when you first stepped in this room," Keefe said, eyes boring into Jackson's. "But I am a Christian, Mr. Rippner. I believe in God, and I don't believe that hurting you would be 'loving my enemy' or 'turning the other cheek.' I wanted to see you before you go on your mission tonight, because I believe that you alone can save my children."

"Excuse me?" Jackson frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Keefe nodded. "I've heard much about you. According to a very reliable source, you are an expert strategist. You are also one of the assassins, which would make you extremely clever and resourceful, and you know how to deal with fellow assassins better than any undercover agent could. You never harmed my children when they were in your care. Your malice was aimed at me. You never wanted them to get hurt. I believe you have the know-how and the courage to rescue them."

"You're treating me like I'm an ally instead of a threat," Jackson frowned, sitting back in his seat. "Why is that?"

"Because being angry at you isn't going to improve the situation," Keefe said simply. "I look forward to seeing what you can do, Rippner. In your past experiences, you've been very successful, almost _too_ successful. I have absolute confidence that you can work some of your assassin magic and get my children out of harm's way. Smithson wants them dead. You didn't."

"I'm uncertain as to your motives for this whole conversation," Jackson said, eyebrow arched, "but I'll do what I can to rescue your children, and my guess is that after tonight, there won't be any reason for me to kill you."

"Can we come to agreeable terms then?" Keefe asked hopefully, standing up and moving towards Jackson.

"You're asking me to make amends with you for trying to kill you?" Jackson asked warily, watching as Keefe came to a stand next to him and extended his hand.

"Yes. I believe that's the right thing to do, considering you're about to risk your life to save my children."

Jackson eyed the man's outstretched hand for several long minutes. If he took Keefe's hand and made recompense for his past assassination attempts, then he would be surrendering his whole job, the only life he had ever known. But there was a part of Jackson that wanted forgiveness, wanted to prove himself responsible and generous. He had often wondered if there was any way, any way at all, that he could turn away from the violent world he had become involved in. Perhaps Keefe, his long-time enemy for no particular reason, was the asset to that way of peace.

Slowly, hesitantly, Jackson raised his hand and put it in Keefe's. He was amazed by the warmth of the other man's hand. He seemed to realize then, as Keefe shook his hand carefully, that the man was actually flesh and blood. As an assassin, Jackson had put out of his mind that people were human, like he was. He had pictured them as tools to be used for his own gain, for money, but the warmth and friendliness of Keefe's simple handshake struck him with the realization that all humans were worth saving; all humans deserved a chance at life.

Unknowingly, Jackson didn't release Keefe's hand, for he was stunned by his new realization. Keefe smiled kindly and took his hand out of Jackson's. He then placed it on the younger man's shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze.

Jackson didn't see Keefe leave the room, nodding politely to Catherine as he went. He didn't hear the door close. His eyes focused on his hand, the strong muscles that had squeezed the life out of many a victim, the muscles that had just been touched by compassion and concern.

"Rippner," Catherine said gently, putting her hands on Jackson's shoulder. "Come on. We need to get something to eat before tonight."

Jackson nodded and then stood up, his eyes meeting Catherine's as he did so. He saw that her dark green eyes were shining, whether it was for joy or compassion, he didn't know. He then turned to Lisa and put his arm around her, pulling her close to him.

"Come on," he said, suddenly feeling like a new man. "Let's get something to eat."

**Next chapter: For the Sake of Time and Sanity**


	14. For the Sake of Time and Sanity

**Thank you so much to everyone who's been reviewing! Enjoy, and please continue to let me know what you think! If you have any suggestions, please let me know!**

**Chapter Fourteen: For the Sake of Time and Sanity**

Lisa came to the conclusion that night was her least favorite time of day. It brought darkness, nightmares and danger. She trembled as Jackson slipped into the driver's seat of their borrowed car, and she quivered as she slipped into the back.

"Buckle up," Jackson said from the front, adjusting his rearview mirrors.

"Where's Catherine?" Lisa trembled as a crash of thunder sounded and shook the car.

"On her way. Relax," Jackson smiled, looking back at her. "You'll be fine."

"I'm more worried about the children," Lisa shuddered.

"Jamie and Eric will be all right. Nicholas doesn't like to kill off children any more than I do."

"But Eric has such spirit. He might have tried something and then…"

"Leese, shh…" Jackson said, reaching back and putting his hand on her cheek. "You've lasted this long and so have they. Don't worry about it."

The light from the open doorway became blocked, and Lisa looked out her window to see Catherine, like a queen of the night, walking down the steps of the building to the car. She was dressed in a black shirt, black pants, black boots, and a black trench coat. Her hair was pulled up out of her face, and her eyes looked dark and mysterious. She slid gracefully into the car next to Jackson and then promptly buckled her seatbelt, speaking with the agents outside as she did so.

"Make certain that you are watching us at all times. Things might get dangerous, and I need you to assist as soon as possible."

"Right," One of the men saluted, and then he and several others got into their cars behind Jackson.

"Now I know you aren't going to keep to the original strategy, because you never do," Catherine said, looking at Jackson as he drove away from the building. "So I got you something to make you feel a little more comfortable."

She pulled a dagger out of her boot and then took a sheath out of her pocket.

"For you," she said, putting the dagger in the sheath and then handing it to Jackson.

"Is this allowed, or are you pressing your authority?" Jackson asked.

"I got permission for you. Just don't slit my throat with it, and you'll be okay," Catherine smiled. "How are you doing Lisa?"

"I'm feeling a bit sick," Lisa said nervously.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe we have some mood music to put you into the swing of things," Catherine said cheerfully and then began rummaging in the glove compartment. "Ah ha!" she said triumphantly and pulled out a CD case. "This is mine! I'm surprised it's lasted this long! The FBI eats cars just about as quickly as planes eat fuel. Here we go. This is the perfect CD."

She put a CD in the player and then sat back comfortably.

Lisa couldn't help but grin as the "Mission Impossible" theme began to play. She found, as the CD moved through "Mission Impossible," to "James Bond," that her nervousness slowly began to subside. Perhaps things wouldn't be so bad tonight after all.

The CD played through "Danger Zone," "Men in Black," and several other songs before Jackson slowed the car down and then turned off the headlights. Catherine turned off the music, and then all three car occupants gazed ahead at the immense house that loomed before them.

It was a modern style house made of gray and white stones. Woods and a white picket fence surrounded it. There were immense windows in the house, and Jackson and Catherine watched as the shadow of a person walked past one of the closed shades.

"Okay," Catherine said quietly, handing Jackson a mechanical device. "Where's everyone in the house?"

Jackson turned the small electronic tool on and Catherine leaned towards him, watching as a map of the interior of the house appeared on the tiny screen.

"Mrs. Smithson is in the master bedroom," Jackson said, pointing to a room on the screen. "Since Smithson's expecting us, he probably locked her in. He's in his study, right there, with five of his men. My guess is Nicholas isn't in there with them. He's probably roaming through the house, getting ready for whatever surprises we have to throw at him. Jamie and Eric," he murmured, leaning in closer to the map. "Appear to be in the basement, because there's three people down there. Did you bring my Blackberry?"

'I did," Catherine nodded and then pulled the device out of her trench coat and handed it to him.

"I'm going to shut off all the security cameras and alarm systems in about three minutes. That'll give us enough time to get out of the car and to the side of the house where the master bedroom is. Once the cameras turn off Smithson's men are going to get nervous, so we need to be somewhere that they won't be able to find us."

"Mrs. Smithson's in the master bedroom. Since she doesn't know anything about what's going on, don't you think she'll want to protect her husband?" Lisa asked.

"I've done my research," Jackson said. "She's a good woman who trusts in the security and honesty of the United States' security systems. She'll help us. Catherine, tell the agents that we're about to head in."

Catherine nodded and then spoke, her tiny earpiece picking up her voice.

"We're about to go into the master bedroom. Jackson's going to turn off all the security cameras and alarms."

"All right. Let's go," Jackson said, pressing several buttons and then putting the Blackberry into his coat pocket.

Jackson, Catherine and Lisa quickly got out of the car, taking extra care not to slam their doors shut. They raced through the surrounding trees towards the east side of the house, lightning flashing overhead and rain pounding mercilessly against their bodies. Lisa stumbled over a fallen tree, and Jackson grabbed her hand, helping her back to her feet and then running with her.

As soon as they were within seeing distance of the house, they dropped down and then waited. Seconds later, all the lights went off in the house, and Jackson turned to the women.

"There's a drainage pipe next to the master bedroom. We're going to climb up it and then onto the master bedroom balcony. Catherine, you'll then perform your magic and unlock the bedroom doors, and we'll get inside and talk to Mrs. Smithson. Any questions?"

"Nope," Catherine said, shaking her head.

"Leese?" Jackson asked.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" she whispered fearfully. "I mean, couldn't Nicholas be waiting in the master bedroom with Mrs. Smithson?"

"That's not his style. He wouldn't be alone with another man's wife in her bedroom," Jackson said, shaking his head. "Hey, don't worry. Catherine and I have done stuff like this before. You're in good hands."

"I know, but that doesn't stop me from being afraid," Lisa trembled.

"You need to stow the talk and we need to get to the room before someone figures out where we are," Catherine frowned and then stood up. "I'm headed over."

She jumped over the perimeter fence and then made her way quickly towards the house.

"You'll be all right, Leese," Jackson said, standing up and taking her hand. "Come on."

He could feel her small hand trembling in his, and he turned to her and kissed her gently, his kiss long and secure. He then helped her over the fence and they both ran to the drainage pipe. Catherine was already halfway up it, and she glanced down at them.

"Come on!" she whispered urgently. "We don't have much time!'

Jackson gestured to Lisa, and she immediately began to climb up the pipe, him climbing up behind her. She reached the balcony, and Catherine grabbed her hands and helped her onto it. Jackson arrived directly after Lisa, and he grabbed hold of the balcony railing and hopped over.

Catherine moved to the balcony doors and dropped down next to the doorknob.

"Can you see anything in there?" Jackson asked, standing next to her, his dagger ready in hand.

"No. It's still dark. Listen, Rippner," Catherine said, her fingers moving quickly around the lock, a small piece of metal in her hand. "I have two guns on me if you need them. One's on my left forearm and the other's in my right boot."

"Right."

"It's unlocked," Catherine said, standing up and pulling her gun out of her sleeve. "We ready?"

"Yes. You go in first. You have the gun," Jackson said, wrapping his left hand around Lisa's arm and holding his dagger ready with his right.

"We're going inside the master bedroom," Catherine informed her earpiece, and then she opened the door and stepped inside.

The master bedroom was completely dark, but one flash of lightning illuminated it enough for Mrs. Smithson, who was seated on the edge of her bed, and Catherine, who was standing, gun drawn in the doorway, to see each other. Faster than a wildcat, Catherine leaped at the startled woman and threw her hand over the woman's mouth.

"Mrs. Smithson," she whispered, her mouth close to the terrified woman's ear. "I'm Eleanor, an FBI agent. We're here to investigate some dealings of your husband's. I need you to keep quiet about us and comply with our wishes."

Mrs. Smithson nodded against Catherine's hand and Catherine slowly pulled her hand away.

"What has my husband been doing?" Mrs. Smithson whispered as Jackson and Lisa entered the room and closed the balcony door behind them.

"He's been hiring agents to assassinate his political rivals. We believe that right now he has Jamie and Eric Keefe in this house, and we need to rescue them," Catherine said calmly and then looked up when the lights suddenly turned back on.

"That's our cue. We need to get going. It'll only be a matter of minutes before they…" Jackson began, but he stopped short and listened as men shouted from the hallway outside the bedroom door.

"I've had my suspicions about my husband," Mrs. Smithson frowned and then stood up from the bed. "He'll be in here any minute to make sure I'm okay. You need to hide."

"Where?" Jackson hissed, his eyes staring at the door.

"Under the bed," Mrs. Smithson said, dropping to the floor and opening the cabinets that were part of the bed's wooden frame. "There's enough room down there for the three of you. You'll have to move some suitcases and clothes, but hurry up and get down there."

"Lisa, you first," Jackson said, and Lisa nodded and lowered herself to the floor.

She began to dig her way to the back of the bed, pushing suitcases and jackets aside as she did so. It was hot and cramped beneath the bed, but the cramped feeling gave Lisa more of a secure feeling, and within seconds, she was at the far end of the bed, surrounded by the backs of wooden shelves and suitcases. Jackson crawled in after her, and as soon as he was squished against her, he took her hand in his and raised it to his lips.

"Cozy," he said simply, wrapping his arm around her, and then twitched when he heard the door handles to the room being turned. "Catherine!" he hissed.

"I'm coming," she answered and then dropped under the bed and squished herself towards Jackson and Lisa. She shoved several suitcases in front of her, hiding herself, Jackson and Lisa from view, and then laid back, her gun drawn and ready.

Mrs. Smithson closed the cabinet drawers and then sat back down on the bed.

The bedroom door slammed open, and Lisa shuddered when she heard a voice, familiar and concerned, speaking.

"Susan, are you all right?" Mr. Smithson's voice spoke.

"I'm quite all right, darling. What happened?" Mrs. Smithson asked.

"Nicholas picked up rumors that there were some assassins out to attack us tonight. It may have been them, I'm afraid," Mr. Smithson said, putting his arms around his wife.

"How dreadful! Wherever did Nicholas pick up such rumors?" Mrs. Smithson gasped.

"Smithson!" Nicholas' voice came, and everyone beneath the bed could hear his footsteps moving towards them. "We've received information that the assassins came in through this room. They may even still be here."

"In here?" Mrs. Smithson exclaimed, sounding absolutely terrified. "I didn't see anyone in here!"

"No one could see anything a few minutes ago, Susan," Mr. Smithson said. "Nicholas, search the room. Susan, come with me. I don't want you in here right now."

The hidden persons beneath the bed listened as Mr. and Mrs. Smithson left the room, and then they subconsciously squished closer together as they heard Nicholas, stepping with all the lightness of a cat, moving across the room to the room's immense walk-in closet.

Lisa trembled as she listened to the assassin kick the door in and then start rummaging through the closet. She was very close to whimpering, for according to everyone's descriptions of Nicholas, he was an amazing assassin and had never failed in searching out and killing his prey. She shivered when she felt Jackson's arm wrap securely around her, pulling her closer to his body. She buried her face in his jacket, holding her breath in the hopes that not breathing would keep Nicholas from finding them.

She almost yelped when she heard the cabinets of the bed being pulled roughly open, and she almost cried out in terror when he began searching through the suitcases beneath the bed, getting terribly close to Catherine.

Jackson immediately moved his mouth to Lisa's, silencing her and doing his best to distract her. She clung to him with a death grip; kissing him back with all the strength she could, trying to shove away her terror.

Catherine didn't notice either of them embracing each other, for her eyes were averted to the suitcases in front of her. Another suitcase was removed, and a stream of light flowed under the bed, getting in her eyes. Catherine scooted down lower, the light coming to fall across her chest as Nicholas took away another suitcase.

The female assassin's heart had never beaten faster, and it took all the courage she could muster not to gasp when Nicholas' fingers slid across the skin of her neck.

The last suitcase hiding Catherine's body was removed, and she shouted in rage as Nicholas grabbed her by her wrists, easily snapping her gun out of her hands, and then dragged her out from beneath the bed.

"Found you," Nicholas sneered, pulling her to her feet. "This is what I get for a lovely evening in Venice?"

"Let me go!" Catherine snarled between clenched teeth.

"I think not," Nicholas growled, pulling her to him and then tapping his earpiece. "Smithson, they're…"

Catherine shouted and then struck him, catching him hard across the cheek and flinging his earpiece away from him in the process. She then brought her knee up, catching him between the legs. He gasped sharply, but didn't let the pain deter him. He grabbed her by the back of her neck and flung her away from him, watching as she hit the wall and then fell, her face against the wall, scrambling the whole way to get back to her feet.

"Rippner!" Catherine shouted as Nicholas grabbed her arms and pinned them against the wall above her head, his body pressed against her back. "Get out of here! Run! This is the only chance you have! Go!"

"What about you?" Lisa shouted as Jackson pulled her out from underneath the bed.

"I'll take care of myself!" Catherine shouted and then screamed as Nicholas brought his knee into her back and she fell. "Go! Get the children and get out of here!"

Catherine slid to the floor, Nicholas moving rapidly to get on top of her and pin her down. He viciously grabbed hold of her wrists again, struggling to hold her down.

She turned in Nicholas' hold, her wrists crying out in pain as she did so, and then gathered her legs up in front of her and kangaroo kicked Nicholas in the stomach. He cried out in pain, jumping back only momentarily, but it gave Catherine the time she needed to get to her feet. She saw Jackson and Lisa rushing out of the room, from the corner of her eye, and then brought her attention back just in time to see Nicholas throwing a kick at her chest. She dodged low and then brought her arm up, catching Nicholas under the inside of his leg and then flinging him away from her. He lost his balance, but saved himself from falling and then swept his leg down and across, tripping Catherine and making her fall heavily to the carpet. She groaned and then yelped as he landed on top of her.

The two struggled ferociously, Catherine to get her legs back up and kick him off, and Nicholas to keep the beautiful woman down on the floor and out of the fight. Nicholas was larger than Jackson, and was both taller in body and more powerful in muscle. While Catherine had a good fighting chance whenever she and Jackson fought, she didn't stand much of a chance with Nicholas. His weight was enough to keep her down, and Catherine found, within seconds, that there was no way she was going to be able to get back to her feet. She squirmed against him, shouting and fighting, but he firmly kept his body fully stretched out on top of hers, his weight suffocating her. It was an extremely uncomfortable position for Catherine, and her eyes widened as she felt him shift his weight, moving his face to hers.

"Nicholas," she gasped, trying to regain her breath. "Get off me!"

"Now why would I want to do that?" he growled, his face inches away from hers, his own breathing coming in short gasps.

"Because Lisa and Jackson are escaping from you?"

"Oh, I'd much rather stay in this position," Nicholas smirked and then brought his mouth to her cheek and then her jaw, kissing her skin slowly, agonizingly.

"Get off me!" Catherine shouted angrily, trying to pull her wrists away from his hands and failing as he kissed her fair skin.

"You never could learn that I'm stronger than you are," Nicholas said, moving one hand from her wrists and continuing to hold her arms down with just one hand, demonstrating his point as he continued to kiss her.

"This is extremely unprofessional!" Catherine shrieked as he ran his free hand across her stomach.

"What's this?" he asked, eyes darkening as he ran his hand across her stomach again.

"You touch me again and I'll kill you!" Catherine shouted, starting to fight him again.

"Nicholas!" One of Smithson's other henchmen shouted, jumping into the room. "What should we do?"

"Send the others after Rippner and Reisert. You stay here. I'm going to need a little help with this one," Nicholas said, raising his head away from Catherine.

The man nodded and then shouted down the hall to his men. Nicholas turned his attention back to Catherine, his forehead creased with lines.

"Who's Daddy?" he asked.

"Why does everyone want to know that?" Catherine gasped as the other assassin reentered the room.

"Just curious, because you didn't seem like the kind of woman to get that close to any of the other assassins, not even Rippner," Nicholas said casually, raising himself slightly off of her.

"I'm married!" Catherine snarled, pulling one of her hands away from him and hitting him across the face with it.

Nicholas shouted and Catherine crawled out from underneath him. She got quickly to her feet and then jumped at Nicholas' fellow assassin, raising her hand to give him a brachial stunt. He was fast and brought his fist across her cheek, making her stumble back. She groaned and moved her hand to her bruised cheek, giving Nicholas a chance to grab her from the back and wrap his arms tightly around her, pinning her arms to her sides as he did so.

"I think you're done fighting, Catherine," he murmured into her ear. "Smithson's been wanting to see you."

He pulled her out of the room, his comrade beside them for extra support.

Jackson and Lisa, in the meantime, were racing through the house, frequently jumping in and out of rooms to avoid being seen by Smithson's men. Lisa wasn't given a chance to worry about Catherine, for she had herself to worry about.

"According to the map, Smithson's study is on the third floor," Jackson said, grabbing her hand and charging into the hallway with her again.

"Isn't that the attic?" Lisa gasped as she raced up a flight of stairs with him.

"Yes. The whole attic's his study. Careful," Jackson said, catching her when she tripped on a stair.

"What are we going to do when we get there?"

"Take everything one step at a time. Ah, here we are," Jackson said, stopping in front of a heavy wooden door.

He pulled his dagger out of its hiding place and then straightened his jacket.

"You stay behind me," he said, waving for Lisa to stay back and then putting his hand on the door handle. "I don't know what's waiting for us on the other side of this door."

He opened the door slowly and then stepped inside, his eyes immediately catching sight of Alexander Smithson sitting behind a large desk at the far side of the room.

"Ah! Rippner!" Smithson exclaimed, clasping his hands together. "How good of you to come!"

The door closed behind Jackson and Lisa, and both turned to see two men, armed with guns, blocking their escape route.

"What took you so long to see me, my boy?"

"Smithson, I'm not here to be friendly," Jackson growled, walking towards the man while carefully watching the three other armed bodyguards that stood about him. "I'm here to bargain. I know you hate Reisert. Take her in exchange for the children, and I'll kill off Keefe for you."

"Did you know, Jack," Smithson said casually, standing up and moving in front of his desk. "That your Catherine is a member of the FBI?"

"Is she?" Jackson asked, feeling Lisa's fingers tighten around his arm as Smithson's bodyguards moved in closer towards them.

"Yes. I don't think there's anything to bargain about, Jackson. You see, I've grown rather fond of Keefe's children. I think I'll take care of their father without your help," Smithson smirked, waving with his hand to the corner of the room.

"The children!" Lisa whispered when she caught sight of Jamie and Eric bound tightly and gagged in the corner of the room.

They were wedged uncomfortably in between two bookshelves, and they tried to cry out to Lisa when they saw her looking in their direction.

"Your men can't kill Keefe and you know it," Jackson said coolly.

"Oh, I have quite a bit of confidence in Nicholas," Smithson chuckled. "I want you dead, Jackson. There's no way to skirt around that."

He gestured to his men, and they walked stealthily towards Jackson.

"Leese," he whispered, watching the men carefully. "Go to the children. I want you out of harm's way."

"But they're going to kill you!" Lisa gasped.

"Maybe. Go!"

Lisa hesitantly pulled away from Jackson, her eyes filling with worried tears as she did so. She hurried to the children and then dropped onto the floor next to them.

"It's okay," she whispered, wrapping her arms around them and turning her head to watch Jackson. "It's okay."

"I knew whom Catherine was for awhile, but I never suspected you'd be weak enough to team up with the FBI," Smithson sneered as his men surrounded Jackson.

"I didn't know Catherine was part of the FBI until two days ago," Jackson scowled, crouching low and preparing to defend himself. "And who said anything about me teaming up with the FBI?"

"I have a notion to shoot you myself, Rippner, for all the trouble you've put me in," Smithson said with a casual wave of his hand. "I could shoot you and then all my troubles would be…"

A heavy pounding resounded from the attic door, and one of Smithson's men opened it.

Jackson, Lisa and the children watched as Catherine was shoved forward into the room, Nicholas holding her tightly to him with one arm and holding a dagger at her throat with the other. The beautiful woman's head was tilted back against Nicholas' shoulder, for she was trying as hard as she could to keep her throat away from the blade, and she grasped the arm that held the knife with a death grip, trying with all her strength to pull the blade away from her.

A random thought flickered through Lisa's mind as she saw Nicholas step forward with Catherine tight in his grasp. There was something about the way his strongly muscled arm was wrapped around her, his hand seeming to rest on her stomach. He almost appeared to be holding her to him with fondness, almost more as a secure gesture than a threatening one.

"Nicholas," Lisa whispered, crouching low next to the children. "Nicholas is the one."

"I found Catherine for you," Nicholas said, tossing his head so several wisps of blonde moved away from his face. "She's fought with me the entire way here. What do you want me to do with her?"

"Ah, the lovely Catherine, or is it Eleanor?" Smithson smiled unpleasantly, stepping around his men and coming to a stand in front of Catherine.

"We've been…hunting you down…for a long time," Catherine choked against Nicholas' blade.

"And here we all are, cozy and comfortable in my house," Smithson shrugged, coming to a stop in front of her and raising his hand to her face. "Charming creature, aren't you?" he asked, running his cold fingers across her cheek.

Nicholas didn't flinch, and Lisa's thoughts of him caring for Catherine immediately disappeared. She was somewhat surprised, however, when seconds later, Catherine brought her knee up and hit Smithson hard in the stomach.

"You will release Keefe's children, Rippner, Reisert and myself, or you will suffer!" Catherine said authoritatively and then gasped as Nicholas forced her head back even further. "The FBI knows what you've been up to, and they are prepared to stop you!"

"So let them stop me," Smithson shrugged. "I have quite a grudge against you, my dear."

"You have a grudge against everyone," Catherine snarled.

"You personally have destroyed many of my tactics. My assassination attempt on Senator Hale, for instance. My assassin never made it back to me. From what I heard, he was captured and given a lethal injection. And then there was my best dog, Stalk. You didn't even give him a chance."

"Catherine didn't kill Stalk," Jackson said smoothly. "He was attacking her…"

He stopped abruptly, and his eyes moved over Catherine and Nicholas. He didn't notice Nicholas' hand on Catherine's stomach, didn't see the man's arm wrapped protectively around Catherine's upper body. He didn't think about the present physical aspects of the two; he thought about their characters. He remembered how Nicholas had grabbed Catherine in the street and kissed her as though he hadn't seen her in a long time, remembered how Nicholas had shot Stalk without a single qualm when Nicholas was known for refraining from killing people unless it was necessary.

"Share your thoughts with me, please Rippner," Smithson frowned, stepping back over to his desk and picking up a pistol. "I want to hear what you have to say before I kill you."

"Nothing. Look, why kill us? You know how valuable I am, and Catherine definitely shouldn't be disposed of. If you made her work for you, she'd be the best asset you've ever had."

"Oh, I doubt that," Smithson said, blowing into the barrel of his gun and then placing a fully loaded magazine into it. "I've wanted that undercover FBI agent killed for a long time, hence two of the women were destroyed at the assembly in Venice. Now that I've finally found my antagonist, I'm not going to just let her escape, and I'm certainly not letting you go either. The two of you together have caused me enough trouble."

"You can't just kill us!" Catherine shouted, squirming against Nicholas and then yelping as the flat of his blade pressed firmly against her throat.

"Oh, he can, and will," Nicholas whispered in her ear, and then he looked up at Smithson, his green eyes glittering maliciously. "I think you should give us one last chance to say our farewells. I find Miss Catherine to be rather appealing."

"Don't you dare give me any of your farewells!" Catherine exclaimed. "The last one nearly killed me!"

"Go ahead," Smithson said with a wave of his hand. "We could use a little bit of entertainment."

Nicholas spun Catherine around in his arms, his knife held to the back of her neck and her head pulled back so that she was looking up into his eyes.

"You've been about the prettiest woman I've ever worked with. I appreciated every minute of your company," Nicholas smiled, and Lisa couldn't help but notice, even in the seriousness of the situation, that the man had a beautiful smile.

"I didn't enjoy a single second of it. You kiss me again, and I'll…I'll…" Catherine began.

"You'll what?" Nicholas grinned and then lowered his head and moved his lips gently against hers.

Catherine's eyes went wide, and she gazed over at Jackson with a "Help me!" look on her face. Jackson moved as though to go to her aid, but Smithson's men closed in tightly around him and he stopped.

There was nothing any of the children, Jackson or Lisa could do as Nicholas changed his kiss from one of gentleness and sensitivity into great passion. He was almost brutal as he forced his lips against hers, growling in the back of his throat and holding Catherine tightly to him as she struggled. Catherine found, as she tried to struggle, that there was nothing she could do, so she squeezed her eyes shut tightly and endured his kisses. Only Lisa, with her female-based logic, noticed that towards the end of Nicholas' kiss, Catherine almost appeared to return the affection.

"Alright, that's enough," Smithson said, watching as Nicholas turned Catherine again so she was facing away and was looking at Smithson. "Jack, I'll go ahead and kill your darling assistant, and then I'll shoot you, although I might be the gentleman and shoot Miss Reisert first."

"Why would you shoot her first?" Jackson asked, wondering where in the world the FBI agents were when they needed them.

"I've heard rumors that you and she have somewhat of a relationship going on," Smithson smirked. "Imagine, the assassin and his prey falling love. That's entirely despicable, Rippner."

"Don't shoot Lisa and don't shoot Catherine," Jackson hissed. "I'm the one you really want dead. I'm the one that foiled all your attempts with Keefe."

"Yes, but if it wasn't for her, chances are you wouldn't have foiled them so badly," Smithson said and then raised his gun towards Catherine. "Any last words, Princess?"

"I don't know that this matters," Catherine gulped, looking down the barrel of the gun, "but I'm expecting a baby, and while you might want me dead and I might have reason for you to kill me, my baby hasn't even had a chance at life yet. According to some of your planks as senator, you refused to permit abortion and said that every baby had a chance to live."

"Yes, but none of your descendents deserve that chance," Smithson sneered. "No, Catherine, I won't save you for a baby. Jackson, say good-bye to your accomplice."

"Catherine," Jackson said firmly, noticing movement from outside the attic window, "You've been a great friend, a great partner in crime. I wouldn't have succeeded in half of my missions if it weren't for you. You were always there when I needed you, and always seemed to be one step ahead of me. You could outthink every rival, outmaneuver every gunman, and out plan every strategist. I owe you my life and my unending friendship. If it weren't for you, I'd…"

"Enough!" Smithson shouted, and then the air was split by the sound of a gun firing.


	15. Martyr

**Here you go… the next chapter! Please let me know what you think! Also, I have several challenges on my profile page. Please check them out! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Martyr**

"No!" Jackson screamed as the bullet parted from Smithson's gun. "Catherine!" the assassin cried out, terror-stricken and white-faced as the deadly bullet flew through the air, aimed directly at Catherine's chest.

Lisa couldn't watch. She covered both children's faces with her arms and lowered her head, eyes squeezed shut tightly and tears streaming down her fair cheeks.

Jackson could only watch in terror, mind frozen and heart beating wildly, as the image of his best friend falling dead to the ground played in his mind. He was startled when, before the bullet struck its intended target, Nicholas turned his body, shielding Catherine as best he could, and took the bullet willingly in the left side of his chest.

"Nick!" Catherine screamed in complete agony as Nicholas released his hold on her and fell to the floor, blood seeping from the left side of his chest.

"Nick!" she wailed, dropping down next to him and grabbing hold of his hands. "Oh Nick, no! No! No! Don't die!"

"Nicholas!" Jackson shouted, jumping through the ring of Smithson's men and running full force towards Nicholas.

Lisa looked up from the children and saw the utter agony on Catherine's face. There was a pain there, like Catherine had been the one shot and not Nicholas.

"Oh Nick!" Catherine sobbed, lowering her face to Nicholas', her long hair brushing gently against his pale cheeks. "Nick, don't go! Don't die! Please, don't die! The baby needs a father, Nick! You can't leave me!"

Nicholas looked up at her, his piercing eyes glazing over with pain and tears.

"It's not good for a….man…to…cry…" He began, but Catherine put her fingers on his lips and then let out a sob when blood streamed onto them.

"I love you, Nick! I love you! You can't go! You can't leave!"

"Shh…" Nicholas smiled softly, reaching up and putting his hand to her cheek. "I couldn't…let…him…kill…you. I love you, Ellen. I always have…I always will…"

"Jackson!" Catherine screamed, looking up into Jackson's face, her eyes red from crying. "Do something!"

"I don't think I can," Jackson said, for the first time in his life feeling completely weak.

Catherine lowered her face back to Nicholas' and then pressed her lips firmly against his, ignoring the blood on his mouth.

If Nicholas' kiss had been passionate before, Catherine's was unearthly. She pressed her mouth against his as though she was dying, for indeed, as Nicholas lay dying in her arms, a great part of her was perishing as well. Her lips moved against his urgently, pleadingly, begging him to pull through. Her tears streamed onto to Nicholas' face as he kissed her weakly, his lips lingering on her own as his body began to submerge into unconsciousness.

"Well, who would've thought?" Smithson's voice cut triumphantly into the awful situation. "My Nicholas and your Catherine, Rippner."

"You've killed him," Jackson growled, watching as Nicholas' eyes closed and Catherine pulled her mouth away from his with a moan.

"He gave himself up," Smithson sneered. "He always was foolish enough to care about people."

Jackson's face turned red, and he turned his body towards Catherine.

"Catherine," he whispered, and she looked up at him, her vision blurry because of tears. "I need your gun."

"I can't get it," she whispered hoarsely. "I can't move. I feel so cold, so stiff."

"It's alright," Jackson said, wrapping his arms around her and moving one of his hands towards Nicholas' left arm as he did so. "I think Nicholas might have another one."

"He's dead!" Catherine wailed, burying her head in his shoulder. "He's dead!"

Jackson's hand came to rest on Nicholas' gun, and he pulled it slowly out of Nicholas' holster. He then stood up and turned towards Smithson, the bloody gun hidden beneath the sleeve of his jacket.

"You attempted to kill off Catherine, and in doing so, killed off her husband. I value Catherine's life just as much as I value my own," Jackson snarled, eyes piercing angrily into Smithson's. "For that, and the deaths of several other people, you deserve nothing short of death."

Smithson wasn't given a chance to speak. Jackson pulled Nicholas' gun out and fired, lodging a bullet in Smithson's stomach. He then turned away and dropped down next to Catherine again.

"He's still breathing," he said, not even looking as Smithson crumpled to the floor, his men surrounding him with confusion.

"But he got him in the heart!" Catherine sobbed.

"Maybe. Where are those wretched agents?" Jackson shouted, and as if in answer to his shout, the door to the attic and several of the windows burst open, and FBI agents came pouring into the room.

The agents promptly caught and restrained Smithson's men, and one of them approached Jackson, a medical kit in hand.

"Give me that!" Jackson snarled, grabbing the kit from the man. "Your timing would bring the deaths of almost anyone! Catherine, open up his shirt!"

Catherine immediately did as Jackson ordered, her fingers shaking terribly as she ripped open Nicholas' shirt and found a bulletproof vest underneath.

The bullet had penetrated through the vest, and Jackson hurriedly pulled the vest away and examined the deepness of Nicholas' wound, Catherine watching him anxiously, her hands clasped together in desperation.

"Catherine," Jackson said calmly. "Get me the AED. He might just have a chance. I can see the bullet. It didn't penetrate all the way through his chest. FBI, get the air ambulance now!" he shouted, frustrated with the FBI's lack of participation.

Catherine rummaged feverishly through the First Aid kit and pulled out an AED. Jackson snatched it from her and immediately began preparing the kit.

"Lisa!" he called, putting the shock pads on Nicholas' chest. "Come here and take care of Catherine. I think she's going to faint. Get her away from Nicholas."

Lisa scrambled to her feet and hurried over to Catherine.

"Catherine," she said, taking the woman's hand gently in her own. "Come on. You don't need to see this."

"He killed him!" Catherine wailed, standing up and letting Lisa move her a short distance away. "He killed him!" She turned her head back to see Jackson pressing the button to shock Nicholas, and Lisa hurriedly put her hand to the woman's cheek and turned her face away.

It seemed like an eternity before the sound of a helicopter sounded outside.

Medics rushed into the attic, a stretcher in between them. They went immediately to Jackson, who had stopped giving Nicholas shocks.

"What's the situation?" one of the medics asked, kneeling down next to Nicholas' still body.

"His heart's beating again, but he's in extremely critical shape. I don't think he's going to make it," Jackson said, lowering his voice so Catherine couldn't hear it.

The medics didn't ask anything more, but gently put Nicholas on the stretcher and then lifted him off the ground. Catherine pulled away from Lisa and then followed the men out of the house and into the helicopter.

Jackson raised himself off the ground and then jumped when he felt a small hand on his arm.

"Mr. Jackson," Jamie asked, looking up into his weary face. "Do you think Mr. Nicholas will live?"

"No, I don't," Jackson said, shocked as the events of the past several minutes became clear in his previously-engaged mind.

Everything had happened fast, so fast that Jackson, who was accustomed to rapid occurrences, could scarcely comprehend everything that had happened. Smithson had aimed at Catherine, had ended up shooting Nicholas in the chest, and had then been killed by Jackson. Nicholas was Catherine's husband, even though for the past few years Catherine had utterly abhorred him. The children were safe, and Lisa… Lisa!

Jackson turned to see Lisa standing solemnly before him, her eyes staring into his shirt. He knew, without looking, that he was coated in blood. He could see that she was traumatized, for she didn't blink, and she stood without moving. He took a step towards her, and slowly, Lisa's eyes rose to meet his.

Lisa couldn't speak, couldn't utter a single sound. While she had refused to let the children see Nicholas after he was shot, she had seen him, had seen his magnificent green eyes closed in pain, had seen the blood flowing from his mouth and staining his chest. She had felt Catherine's terror, could still hear the woman's agonized screams.

"Leese," Jackson said quietly, reaching out his hand and placing it on her shoulder. "Leese, it's all over."

He wrapped his arms around her and brought her head to his shoulder. She began to move then, sobbing uncontrollably into his blood-stained shirt, her body trembling feverishly. Jackson closed his eyes and draped his head over her shoulder, trying to force away the terrible scenes that had unfolded so brutally before him.

"It's all over," he whispered hoarsely, burying his face into Lisa's hair. "Smithson's dead. No one is going to kill Keefe or his children. Everything will be all right. Everything will be all right."


	16. Start of a New Life

**Alright, chapter sixteen is up! I hope you all are enjoying this so far! Please review! :)**

**Chapter Sixteen: Start of a New Life**

Jackson, having seen and been involved in several situations such as this one, was one of the fastest witnesses to recover. He didn't stay shocked for very long, but insisted that Lisa and the children be taken out of the room immediately. The FBI removed the three, taking great care to keep Smithson's dead body out of their sight.

Once Lisa and the children were out, Jackson walked over to Smithson and looked down at him, a scowl on his face and his brilliant eyes glaring at the fallen enemy. To think, he had spent so many years trying to please such an evil man! Now Jackson never claimed to be a saint, but he would never stoop so low as to kill one of his own employees.

Minutes later, Jackson was brought out of the house and pushed into an awaiting car where Lisa sat. He slid into the back seat with her and then watched as their driver and a police officer got into the front of the car.

Lisa was still in shock, and she sat rigidly, her eyes wide open and her body trembling. Jackson waited for the car to start before he leaned over and placed his fingers gently on Lisa's cheek, turning her head so that she was looking at him. He didn't say anything, but let his eyes gaze into hers. She shivered, and tears began to flow down her cheeks. A whimper came from her throat, and she leaned into Jackson, her fingers clinging tightly to his bloodied jacket, her eyes squeezed shut as though she was trying to block out everything that had just happened. Jackson wrapped his arms around her and held her to him, letting her sob against him. He kissed her head, stroking her hair as he did so, and let her release all of her anxiety and the terror of the past hour into him.

The driver and police officer paid no attention to Jackson and Lisa as they turned on the police car's lights and sirens.

Jackson ignored the glaring lights that shone into the car as the motorcade of police cars and FBI agents made its way into a heavily populated city, all their sirens blaring and all their lights whirring about frantically. Right now, the only thing that mattered to him was Lisa, his Lisa.

Lisa calmed down a bit and looked up into his eyes, hers blurry with tears and her cheeks dirty from the salty water.

"Oh Jackson," she whispered. "What's going to happen? What about Catherine and Nicholas? Catherine must be so terrified!"

"Catherine," Jackson said gently with a small smile, "has always known how to take care of herself and be strong. She'll be all right. Right now, the only woman I'm worried about is you. Are you all right? Were you hurt at all?"

"No, I wasn't hurt," Lisa said, shaking her head. "Certain images are going to be scarred forever on my mind. I can't get rid of them! They keep coming back! I can still see Nicholas and Smithson getting shot! It's awful!"

"Let me help you put those ugly pictures aside, hmm?" Jackson said, moving his face towards hers.

"You have blood on your face," Lisa said quietly, taking a piece of his jacket and raising it to his lips.

"I must have bit my lip when Nicholas got shot," Jackson murmured as she wiped his mouth.

"You did seem pretty concerned. I thought assassins never get concerned?" Lisa whispered, letting her fingers move slowly across his lips.

"It's usually unhealthy, but there are rare occasions when it's necessary to be concerned," Jackson said, kissing her fingers as she brushed them across his lips.

"Such as when?" Lisa asked as he moved so that his face was almost touching hers.

"Such as when the woman you love is in harm's way," Jackson answered and then leaned forward and touched Lisa's lips with his own.

The rest of the drive to the police headquarters passed in a drowsy blur for Jackson and Lisa. Both were extremely tired, due to the hour of night, the rushes of adrenaline, and the events of the evening. After spending a few short minutes comforting each other with kisses and embraces, Jackson leaned back against his seat, head tilted back and eyes half-closed, and Lisa snuggled up against his chest. The assassin wrapped his arm around Lisa and held her close, and then both closed their eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

They were awakened when the motorcade arrived at the police station, and both were helped gently out of the car. Lisa was permitted to stay near Jackson as he was led into the station, and she wrapped her hands around his arm and rested her head on his shoulder, trying to stay awake.

The large company of FBI agents, policemen, children, Lisa and Jackson were led into a large, bright room, and everyone squinted to adjust their eyes to the bright lights.

Keefe was standing at the end of the room with several officials and his wife, and next to them stood a man that looked familiar to Lisa, though his back was towards her.

"Dad!" Lisa shouted, and the man immediately turned around.

"Lisa!" Mr. Reisert cried and then opened his arms wide.

Lisa pulled away from Jackson and ran into her father's open arms, throwing her arms around him tightly as she did so.

"Oh Dad!" she exclaimed, tears cascading down her cheeks. "Dad, it was awful!"

Jackson stood quietly in the doorway, too tired to think. He barely noticed Jamie and Eric rush past him, barely heard their mother scream their names and then envelope them both in a tight embrace. His tired mind couldn't remember everything that had just happened. His thoughts flickered back and forth from Lisa, to Smithson, to Catherine, to Nicholas. It seemed like years ago that Nicholas had been shot, and all Jackson wanted to do was find a bed and collapse on it.

Keefe moved away from his wife and children, a fatherly sympathy flowing through him for Jackson. The assassin looked like little more than a young boy at the moment, exhausted and ready to crawl under his blankets and hide from the world. He stood alone, as Jackson had seemingly always done.

"Mr. Rippner," Keefe's voice said, rousing Jackson out of his half-asleep phase.

"Hmm?" Jackson asked, dull eyes glancing up into Keefe's.

"Thank you," Keefe said gently, boldly stepping forward. "Thank you for my children," he said, waving to his children, who were held tightly in their mother's arms. "I knew you could save them."

"It was nothing, really," Jackson said tiredly.

His eyes widened with surprise when Keefe, his sworn enemy, the one he had tried to kill only a year before, reached out and wrapped an arm carefully around Jackson's stiff shoulders. Keefe hugged Jackson slightly, then turned away and walked back to his family.

"Come on, Rippner," one of the policemen said, taking hold of Jackson's wrist. "I think the excitement is over for the evening."

Jackson's piercing eyes were still wide when he was left alone in a small room minutes later.

"What was that for?" he asked himself as he collapsed onto the small, but comfortable bed.

He gazed up at the ceiling; all of the lights in the room turned off, and tried to sort out everything that had happened. He felt concern for Catherine, a feeling that he rarely ever felt, and he remembered how she had kissed Nicholas seconds after he was shot. He remembered Lisa's face, the terrified expression that appeared there when she watched Nicholas fall to the ground. He could clearly feel his own anger as he took aim and fired at Smithson. He hadn't meant to kill the man, but when he was outraged, Jackson could never see his target clearly. It was like a red veil was cast over his eyes, and he could see nothing but blaring red, nothing but anger.

Jackson slept like he had never slept before. For the first time in his life, he felt secure. It was a foreign feeling to him, and he couldn't understand, the next morning when he woke up, what it was exactly he was feeling. He woke up to hear someone entering his room, and for the first time in a very long time, he didn't jump up in defense. He didn't even move, but kept his eyes closed, curious as to who had entered his room and what they were going to do.

"Rippner," a young man's voice spoke quietly. "Time to get up."

Jackson turned over to see a police officer, not much older than twenty-one, standing in the room's doorway.

Had Jackson not felt so at peace, he would have taken the opportunity to knock the man into unconsciousness and would have made a beeline for the open door. He felt safe, though, and strangely cooperative.

"Am I going somewhere?" he asked, sitting up.

"Yes," the boy nodded. "The government decided what to do with you."

"What?"

"They're sending you to work with their forces in California."

"Is that where I'm going now?" Jackson asked with a frown.

"No. Before you leave, someone wanted to see you."

"Where's Lisa?"

"With her dad. They went out to breakfast."

"She's going to want to see me before I leave."

"We don't have enough time to get her. There's a deadline for when you have to be in California. Come on. You have one stop to make before the airport."

Jackson stood up, noticing a pile of clean clothes folded at the edge of his bed.

"Someone brought this in while I was asleep?" he asked, amazed that anyone could have entered the room without him knowing.

'That's right. Miss Reisert brought them in an hour ago, before she left."

"Listen, what's your name?" Jackson asked, shrugging off his bloodied jacket.

"Allen."

"Allen, I need to see Lisa again before I leave. It's very important."

"Sorry, Rippner, but rules are rules," Allen shrugged. "Go ahead and get changed."

Jackson hurriedly did as he was told, changing out of his soiled clothes into the clean ones. His heart pulsed rapidly within him.

_"I've got to see Lisa," _he thought to himself. "_I've got to!_"

Keefe and his family were waiting by the front doorway when Jackson stepped downstairs, his hands cuffed in front of him.

"Thank you so much everything, Jackson," Keefe smiled gently. "We owe a great deal to you."

"Then help me. Help me see Lisa again before I go," Jackson said coolly.

"I'm afraid we can't do that."

"Bye, Jackson," Jamie waved.

Jackson opened his mouth to speak again, but before any words came out, he was led outside and put in the back of a police car. He gazed out the window as the car moved away from the building, his eyes pleading with Keefe's.

_Let me see her again! Let me see her!_

"I heard you slept well," the driver mentioned.

"I did. Why can't I see Lisa again?"

"Because we don't have time. Allen told you that already."

"But I have time to stop someplace else?"

"Yes. We had a special request that you be permitted to visit Nicholas in the hospital. Someone seems to need you."

"Catherine," Jackson whispered, then rested his head against the window. "I had almost forgotten about her."

"How can you forget about her?" the driver chuckled. "What with those dark eyes and that gorgeous form…"

"She's married already!" Jackson growled.

Jackson gazed ahead steadfastly as he was led through the hospital, a police officer on either side of him and his hands bound before him. He ignored the stares of the hospital staff and the wide eyes of children. He couldn't help but notice, however, that many parents pulled their children protectively to them, and while Jackson was never one to express his emotions or even feel remorse, it hurt him to see that people were frightened of him.

A door was opened, and after his handcuffs were removed, Jackson was permitted to enter the hospital room by himself. He stepped inside, catching sight of Catherine sitting in a chair as soon as he entered the room. She was dressed in the same outfit she had been in before, all in black, and her face was ashen with tearstains marking her soft cheeks.

"Hey Catherine."

Catherine looked up, her eyes bloodshot.

"Jackson…" she stammered, getting shakily to her feet. "I had hoped you would come. How are you? Are you being treated all right? Are you sleeping well?"

Jackson glanced to the side to see Nicholas lying on a bed, an oxygen mask over his mouth and numerous needles inserted in his skin. The man was unconscious, and didn't appear to be doing well. His skin was an ashen color and his heartbeat, according to the monitor screen next to him, was uneven.

Jackson turned his attention back to Catherine, his piercing eyes gazing steadily into hers. He saw in her green eyes a look that he had never seen there before, a look of complete fear. She was trying to put up a wall, trying to be the excellent actress that he knew she was, but try as she could, she couldn't shield her emotions.

"Catherine," Jackson said quietly, reaching out and taking hold of her upper arms. "What's happening?"

She bit her lip as she looked up into his face, trying to hide that her lips were trembling.

"The doctors had to put him in a coma," she said quietly, fighting the tremble in her voice. "They aren't sure when he's going to wake up. They don't know that he _will_…"

"Shh…" Jackson said, pulling her against him and wrapping his arms comfortingly around her. "Shh…"

"Oh Jackson!" Catherine's voice cracked. "Jackson, I don't know what to do! If he shouldn't make it…if I should lose him…"

She took his jacket in her hands and held it tightly, squeezing her hands into fists against his shirt. She buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed, her tears streaming from her cheeks onto his coat.

Jackson ran his hands smoothly over her back, letting her sob into him. He considered telling her about his upcoming flight to California, but it didn't seem that now was the appropriate time. He couldn't help but wonder, as he held the crying woman against him, if this woman, the woman in his arms, was completely different from the Catherine he knew and cared about. His Catherine would never have been in the state that this woman was in.

Fifteen minutes passed, and the door opened.

"Rippner," an agent spoke, putting his head in the room. "Time's up."

"Okay. Catherine, I'm off," Jackson said, pulling away from her.

"Where to? Back to headquarters?" Catherine asked, looking up at him with a small smile.

"No. I'm going to California."

"California?"

Catherine's eyebrows narrowed and her eyes became dark.

"You were supposed to stay with me. Harris!" she exclaimed, looking angrily at the door. "Harris, come in here for a minute."

The agent stepped carefully into the room, tense because of the sharpness in Catherine's voice.

"Harris," she said, trying to remain calm. "Part of the deal I made with security was that Rippner would be staying in my care and Nicholas' care when he was caught. That was part of the arrangement. Sending him to California isn't keeping him anywhere near me."

"Now Eleanor," Harris said, standing up taller. "Orders, as always, have been changed. Authorities think it would be best for Jackson to leave New York. As for staying in your care…you are obviously going to be detained for a short while, and you're pregnant. You aren't going to be up to carrying out any secret assignments with Rippner."

"It was still part of our deal!" Catherine snapped, stepping towards the agent. "It was almost promised to me that Jackson would stay where Nicholas and I can make sure he's treated properly!"

"And Nicholas, in case you haven't noticed, isn't up to that task," Harris growled. "Rippner's coming with me. No more arguing. Nicholas is out of the job."

"I am fully capable of working with Jackson! I've done it for the past five years! Don't you dare go back on your word to keep Jackson with me!" Catherine snarled, grabbing Harris' jacket and slamming him against the wall. "I fought for this man's life for five years! If you send him off with the other agents, they won't care one bit if he's killed! I care! I've worked too hard and have lost too much for the government to cheat me out of our bargain!"

She shoved her face into Harris', breathing heavily as she kept him against the wall.

"Catherine, I appreciate the concern," Jackson said, reaching over and putting a hand on her shoulder. "But I'll be fine."

"Did you at least get to say good-bye to Reisert?" Catherine scowled, stepping away from Harris.

"No. We don't have time for that," Harris said quickly. "Jackson's expected at the airport in twenty-five minutes."

"Does Lisa know he's leaving?" Catherine asked with concern.

"Not yet."

"Call her up and let her know!" Catherine demanded.

"She should have been called by now. Come on Rippner," Harris said, taking Jackson's arm. "Take it easy, Eleanor."

"Why does the government want him gone so soon?" Catherine sighed, her fire diminishing.

"Because the assassin organizations have probably heard about Smithson and are going to want to kill Rippner. The sooner we get him out of New York the better."

"I have to agree on that one. Jackson," Catherine said, turning to Jackson, "I'll make sure and tell Lisa you wanted to say good bye. Thanks for coming. Thanks for being so great about this whole thing."

Jackson stepped close to her and wrapped his arms around her again. He gave her a brisk hug, then released her. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Thank you for saving my life. Take care of Nicholas. He seemed like a pretty good guy."

Catherine watched as Jackson left the room. He looked so strong, as always, with his head held high and his shoulders back. She could only pray that he would prove himself to be worth keeping to the FBI.


	17. Who She Is

**Thank you for the reviews, everyone! I suppose this isn't your typical Jackson/Lisa fanfiction, but I hope you're enjoying it! Please continue to review!**

**Chapter Seventeen: Who She Is**

Lisa heard of Jackson's departure as soon as she and Joe got back to the headquarters building. Panic flowed through her as she listened to how he was being sent to California and would probably remain in the custody of the FBI and CIA for the remainder of his life. She no longer had anything to fear, for Rippner would be on the entire other side of the country and wouldn't have a chance to threaten her again.

Lisa had spent the last hour talking to her dad about her true feelings for Jackson, how she loved him and didn't want to be separated from him again. Joe had been quite surprised when he first heard of these new developments in his daughter's feelings, but as she had explained why she cared for Jackson, how he had always protected her and loved her, Joe's hatred towards the assassin had slowly diminished.

He turned to his daughter to see her eyes wide with surprise, to see that she was stunned into silence.

"Sir, is there any way we can see Rippner before he leaves for good?" Joe asked.

"Not that I know of," Allen said, shaking his head. "He just visited with Eleanor, but I'm sure he's probably getting in the plane about now."

"Do you have Eleanor's cell phone number?" Joe asked.

"Yes, but I'm not authorized to give it to anyone."

"She won't mind if Lisa talks to her."

"She might," Allen said uncomfortably. "Her husband is in Intensive Care right now. He probably won't be coming out of it."

"Please let me talk to Eleanor. She seems like a friend to me," Lisa said gently. "Please, Allen?"

"I…I suppose she can always not answer the phone…" Allen said uncertainly. "You have your phone?"

Joe handed Lisa his cell phone, and she quickly dialed in the number Allen gave her. She and Joe got in the car while the phone was ringing, and Joe started up the vehicle.

"Hello?" Catherine's voice came over the phone.

"Hi, Catherine, this is Lisa," Lisa said, watching as Joe began to drive. "Is there a chance I can catch Jackson before he leaves?"

"If your dad guns the car," Catherine said wearily. "He's not going to the main airport. There's a private flight strip next to the major flight lines. Get there. You'll need authorization… Oh, how I wish they would listen to me!"

Lisa was taken back by the desperation in Catherine's usually calm voice.

"If they'd just listen to me, Rippner wouldn't be going anywhere! Ah! Why on earth do they not listen to me?"

"Catherine…" Lisa said slowly.

"Right. I'm going to give you a code. Write it down. You'll be the only one permitted to go to the plane. Ready?"

"Yes," Lisa nodded, grabbing a pen and a scrap of paper.

"Okay. Write down: 307201damsel."

"Got it."

"Great. Give that code to the security there. They'll let you get to the plane. You have to be fast though," Catherine sighed. "How far are you away from the airport?"

"About ten minutes," Joe answered, hearing her over the phone.

"Go faster, or you're going to miss him. Use my code if the police stop you," Catherine said. "Good luck."

"Thanks. You too," Lisa said, then closed the phone.

Joe got them to the flight line in a significantly shorter amount of time than the drive usually was. As soon as he stopped the car, Lisa jumped out and started running towards the airfield. There was a security gate wrapped all the way around the field, and in the center of the fence was a small hutch, just the right size for one or two guards. Lisa ran full speed to the hutch, breathing coming in short gasps as she heard the sound of plane engines being fired up.

"Stop that plane!" she gasped, sliding to a stop in front of the hutch. "Stop the plane!"

"Ma'am, the FBI is involved in that one. I'm afraid I can't stop it," the guard said, shaking his head.

"I have a code. It's 307201 damsel!" Lisa exclaimed, thrusting the scrap of paper out at him.

A flicker of recognition passed through the man's eyes, and he grabbed hold of a phone hanging on the inside wall of his hutch. He immediately put in some numbers, and then spoke rapidly. Lisa didn't hear what he said, for her eyes and thoughts were fixated on the airplane whose engines were now blaring loudly.

"Ma'am," the guard said, turning his attention back to Lisa. "Go on in."

He unlocked the gate, and watched as Lisa stepped in towards the flight line.

"Be extremely careful," the guard warned. "They aren't turning the plane off. They're on a tight schedule to Atlanta."

Lisa nodded and then started running. Her hair whipped wildly about her as she neared the plane, and her ears throbbed as the engines became louder and louder with each new step.

Steps were lowered from the plane, and she rushed up them and burst into the cabin of the plane. She caught sight of Jackson, sitting in the back seat, leaning back comfortably, his eyes closed.

"Jackson!" she called.

His eyes opened and he looked at her, eyebrow arched curiously.

"Make it quick please, Miss Reisert. We thought it was Eleanor coming on board," one of the agents sighed from a few seats in front of Jackson.

"I will," Lisa nodded and then walked to Jackson.

She sat down next to him and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I didn't know you were leaving."

"I know. I didn't hear the news until a little while ago. Apparently I'm going to be assisting the FBI in California," Jackson said solemnly. "I never thought I'd be helping them. I always preferred to harass them," he said with a light laugh.

"Catherine seemed upset."

"In case you haven't yet noticed, _Eleanor's _an actress," Jackson snorted. "Why should she care?"

"She helped me get here," Lisa said gently, reaching over and running her fingers across his cheek. "I care about you."

"Do you?" Jackson smiled.

"I'm going to miss you," Lisa smiled, moving her face towards his. "I love you, Jackson."

He smiled, his blue eyes dancing with mischief.

"How will I ever be able to keep up with you? You're as wild as a windstorm."

"Will I ever see you again?" Lisa asked, nuzzling her cheek against his.

"Leese," he whispered, closing his eyes and kissing her cheek gently. "You'll never be free of me. Don't take this to mean I won't be back. When I come back, I might just have to steal you…"

"Maybe you'll actually succeed next time," Lisa answered, putting her hands on his face and moving her nose to touch his.

"Oh, I can promise you," he whispered hoarsely, "I will."

He moved his lips to hers and then kissed her, letting his lips linger against her mouth, letting all his deepest words be spoken in the one gesture. A tear trickled down Lisa's cheek, and she deepened the kiss, absorbing his touch and the feel of his mouth against hers.

"I love you, Leese," he murmured in between a kiss, moving his hands to her neck and holding her to him. "I'll hunt you down. I'll search you out. This isn't the end."

"Miss Reisert, it's time to leave," a voice interrupted, and Lisa squeezed her eyes shut more tightly and kissed Jackson one last time, reluctantly pulling her mouth away when she was finished.

She stood up and ran her hand gently through Jackson's hair before she turned and was escorted to the exit door. She held her head high as she walked down the stairs and back on to the airfield. She quickly made her way back to the gates, and then turned and watched as the plane began to move. She held on to the chain-link fence as the plane turned and then began to move faster. Less than a minute later, the plane soared into the air and began to climb, swiftly disappearing from sight.

Joe was waiting patiently in the car when Lisa arrived, and he held a tissue out to her.

"I'm glad you were able to see him again," he said gently as his daughter took the tissue and wiped her eyes with it.

"At first I cried because I was terrified of him. Now I cry because I love him," Lisa laughed gently. "Let's get back to headquarters, Dad. I guess we can go home tomorrow."

"Why don't we go see Eleanor first?" Joe asked, wanting to somehow cheer his daughter up. "She seems very nice and seems to know a lot about what's happening."

"I suppose we can do that. She did do a lot for me," Lisa nodded and then turned and looked out the car window.

It was a long drive to the hospital. Lisa's mind was entirely occupied with Jackson. It pained her that he was gone, that she might not ever see him again. He had promised her that he would find her, though, and she did her best to believe him.

Lisa used Catherine's code to get her and Joe into Nicholas' hospital room. They stepped into the small room quietly, and Lisa was concerned when she didn't immediately see Catherine sitting across from the bed. Her concerns were appeased when; seconds later, she and Joe saw Catherine sitting directly next to her husband. Her upper body was stretched across his stomach, her hand over the left side of his chest, as though monitoring his every heartbeat. Her eyes were closed, but as soon as Joe and Lisa stepped beside her, she opened her eyes and looked up at them.

"Hello. Were you able to see Jackson?" she smiled faintly at Lisa.

"I did get to see Jackson. How's he doing?" Lisa asked, looking at Nicholas' unconscious body.

"He's been better. I'm sorry about Rippner. He was originally supposed to stay with Nicholas and myself," Catherine apologized.

"I don't understand all of what happened. Was my whole capture a setup? Why did you not let me go when you caught me?" Lisa asked. "And how on earth did you manage to keep your marriage to Nicholas a secret while continuing to be Jackson's closest friend?"

"So many questions," Catherine sighed. "I'm not entitled to answer any of those. I'm with the FBI. I don't have to tell you anything."

"Would you, though? You were with Jackson for the Red Eye flight. It's only fair you tell me why you made me go through that."

"Lisa," Joe said quietly, putting his hand on Lisa's shoulder. "It's not something we're supposed to know, perhaps."

"No, I suppose it wouldn't do any harm to tell you," Catherine sighed tiredly, sitting back and looking at Nicholas. "Have a seat. There's much for me to tell you."

Lisa and Joe sat down in two chairs at the foot of the bed and then gazed intently at Catherine. She was sitting back comfortably, her hands folded in her lap and her eyes fixated on Nicholas.

"How far back do you want me to go?" she asked.

"We'd just like to hear about why you let Jackson end up with Lisa on the Red Eye flight a year ago," Joe said kindly.

"I want to hear before that," Lisa said curtly. "How did you meet Jackson? How long have you been an FBI agent? You hardly look old enough to be in this type of work!"

Catherine laughed and shook her head.

"All right. I'll tell you everything I can. I was given permission to tell you about myself and about everything that happened to you, Lisa. My name's Eleanor. I'm not permitted to give you my last name, nor would I give it to you if I were allowed to. I am twenty-seven years old. The CIA found me when I was eighteen. At that point in time, I was an actress, well on my way to Hollywood. I had been offered an opportunity to be a leading lady in a much-anticipated film when an CIA agent found me. He saw me perform and thought I was far too talented to waste it on Hollywood. When he spoke to me about it, I thought he sounded rather snobby, thinking Hollywood wasn't good enough, but as he continued to explain how he thought I could help the United States, as well as several other countries, I realized that the big screen really wouldn't have been a good place for me. I wouldn't have been happy there, so I accepted the invitation to join the FBI. I only had four years of training before Rippner's name was brought to my attention."

"His story intrigued me. He was the most-wanted assassin at that point in time, having killed off six federal authorities and having never been caught by police or anyone else. I studied his assassinations, discovering that he was involved with several other influential assassins. The FBI and CIA didn't want Jackson killed immediately. They wanted to stalk him and catch him along with the other assassins. I volunteered to go behind enemy lines and become his comrade. There was much debate about this, for there was another FBI agent that wanted to intermingle with Jackson. This agent was hardheaded and adamant that women shouldn't get involved with assassins. I was brought to him to show him my acting abilities, my ability to 'blend in' with whatever situation I was put in. He was impressed and reluctantly conceded to my teaming up with Jackson."

"I was to remain on bad terms with that agent, Nicholas, for several years, constantly competing against his high standards for me."

"It wasn't easy to team up with Jackson. I had to go through several simulated assassinations and a great deal more training to find him, but before half a year was over, I met up with him and he hired me."

"A full year later, Jackson and I tried to become something more than comrades. We spent a year going everywhere together and doing everything together. It was then that we formed our great relationship, though we both decided afterwards that it should be nothing more than that."

"Shortly thereafter, the whole 'Red Eye' attempt came into existence. The FBI wanted me to keep working with Rippner and find out who his boss, Smithson, was. They wanted me to find some way for them to catch him red-handed, as well as several other assassins. Jackson and I came up with the Red Eye attack. It was rather clever, wasn't it?"

"It was too clever," Lisa shuddered. "You almost succeeded. He could have killed me, and he could have killed Keefe."

"If you hadn't called Cynthia and told her that Keefe was in danger, I would have," Catherine said gently. "Keefe was placed in danger, yes, but the assassination plan was foiled. As for you being in danger… I had done my research. Your father had a handgun in his possession, and I knew you would return home to see that he was all right. I hadn't expected you to stab Jackson or have to fight with him. I thought for certain everything would go according to plan and he would let you go once you got into the airport. You had more spirit than I anticipated."

Catherine smiled and shook her head.

"The whole situation was messed up. Anyhow, the FBI was able to capture Jackson, which they wanted to do at that point in time. It set the stage for everything that has happened over the past few weeks. The FBI originally wanted Jackson dead after his attempt on your life, but Nicholas and I convinced them to let him live and we formed the strategy for the capture of Jamie and Eric and for this last stand against Smithson."

"It's all so confusing," Lisa sighed.

"I can't tell you everything, but from the very beginning, from the very moment you stepped into the airport, even before then, everything was planned. You are safe now, Smithson and several of his men were captured and killed, and Jackson's life was spared. You don't have to understand everything," Catherine said coolly.

"So when did you and Nicholas come to terms?" Joe asked pleasantly.

"A year before 'Red Eye.' We had to work together on almost a constant basis to evaluate what Jackson was going to do, to follow his every move, and that forced us to at least be agreeable towards each other. Nicholas had come to respect me over the years, and I had come to respect him. We started speaking and writing to each other more than was necessary, and a little less than a year before the 'Red Eye' mission, we were married. Part of the deal, Lisa, with me handing Jackson over to the authorities was that Nicholas and I be the agents permitted to work with him on using his talents for good. Now that Nicholas is out of the fight, the government thinks Jackson should be kept in tighter security. I just hope he doesn't lose his head and behaves himself," Catherine sighed. "Is there anything else you wanted to know?"

"Not that I can think of at the moment," Lisa said, shaking her head. "So the whole 'Red Eye' thing and this whole last adventure were planned?"

"Yes. Every last detail was scrutinized and every change of events was evaluated," Catherine nodded. "Jamie and Eric were placed into my care purposefully, for the whole purpose of tracking down Smithson and catching him in action. Actually, you weren't originally in any of the plans," Catherine said thoughtfully, running her fingers through her hair. "Jackson wanted to get you involved again. It was his plan entirely that we capture you, and I just went along with it. He really did love you all along, you know."

"I don't know what to say," Lisa blushed.

"We're going to go back to headquarters, Eleanor. We'll be flying out tomorrow," Joe said, standing up and stretching his hand out towards her. "Thank you for telling us what you could."

"You're welcome," Catherine said, taking his hand and shaking it. "I wish you both the best of luck. Lisa, I don't think you'll have to worry too much about being captured again. And if you are, chances are, your attacker won't have any intentions of hurting you."

"Thanks," Lisa smiled. "Take care, Catherine."

"You too."

Lisa left the hospital with a new sense of freedom surrounding her. Everything, from the very beginning, had been planned. CIA agents, FBI agents and government authorities had been watching her carefully over the past year, making certain she would stay safe. Yes, some things had gotten out of their hands, but they had managed to save her in the long run. She had also succeeded in assisting them both directly and indirectly with the capture of some major terrorists, and that made her feel proud and pleased.

Evening came, and with it some starting news that perhaps Lisa wasn't meant to hear. She was walking past one of the meeting rooms of the building after dinner that night and heard several of the agents speaking back and forth, their voices urgent and alarmed.

"What say? They never made it to Command?" One of the agents was exclaiming over a phone.

"What was the last time we heard from the pilots?" another man asked.

"3:17 sir. They were hovering over the airfield in Las Angeles," Allen spoke, looking up from a computer.

"Did the plane land?" The man on the phone asked.

He listened to the person on the other end of the phone and then looked at Allen.

"It landed. Apparently Rippner got off the plane with the agents and the pilots never reported back to us. What happened to the pilots?" the man asked the telephone.

"Allen," he spoke seconds later. "Both pilots were found dead. Several men, all dressed in dark colors and their faces concealed escorted Rippner and the agents across the airfield. I think we have us a problem."

"Miss Reisert, what are you doing there?" Allen asked, catching sight of Lisa in the doorway.

"What happened?" Lisa asked, her eyes dark.

"Rippner's plane landed in Los Angeles and was then boarded by some strangers. They took Jackson and his escorting agents off the plane, killing the two pilots in the process. We have a serious problem here. No one knows where they were taken or why. This could be one of Rippner's setups. He's infamous for those," the man on the phone growled. "Allen, inform all government and security authorities in California that we have several armed, lethal assassins on the loose."

"Yes sir," Allen nodded.

"Are you going to tell Catherine?" Lisa asked, stepping into the room.

"Why would we tell her anything? She has her hands full as it is," Charles, the man who had been on the phone, growled.

"Because she deserves to know. She's been working with you for years now and has been in close contact with Jackson for a long time. She might know what he's up to, or might have some ideas as to what happened."

"He might try and contact Eleanor," Allen said hopefully, a phone held against his ear. "I agree with Miss Reisert. We should tell her."

"I'll take care of that. James, get a group of agents together. We need to get to the hospital. We have something very bad on our hands," Charles spoke and then turned to Lisa. "Now would be a good time to go home."

"No," Lisa said, shaking her head. "Whatever Catherine wants to do, I want to do it with her. I care about Jackson. I don't want him or anyone else to get hurt. This is some sort of a trap, and I want to make sure he comes out of it alive."

"Suit yourself," Charles said with a shrug.


	18. For You I Will

**The next chapter's up! I hope all of you who are reading this are enjoying it so far! We're moving back into the action again, so hold on to your seats and please review!**

**Chapter Eighteen: For You I Will**

Catherine spent three hours that night with the FBI and on the phone with agents in California. She promptly informed the agents, after having heard what happened, that the reason Jackson and the agents had been captured was because of her. The assassins had been hunting for her for years, and now that Smithson had been killed, they believed even more that she was the FBI agent who had been mingling amongst them. They wanted her dead, and they were using Jackson to draw her into their trap.

The other agents weren't too comfortable with that idea, since they hadn't been given a single clue as to where the assassins had taken Jackson, but Catherine informed them that her idea was truly the situation. The assassins knew Catherine was closely associated with Jackson. They also believed that she was the agent they had all be searching for. If she was sincerely loyal to Jackson, as she had always seemed to be, then she would find him and the assassins would kill her.

The FBI rigged Catherine's cell phone, bugging it just in case Jackson happened to call. They returned to their headquarters and monitored every phone call that came from California authorities, and they watched every call that Catherine's phone received.

Lisa and Joe decided to stay in New York, and Lisa spent the next three days with Catherine in the hospital. She was touched by the woman's devotion to her husband, the calm way in which she handled two traumatic situations, Jackson's capture and her husband's coma, at the same time. The woman truly was an actress.

On the evening of the third day, Nicholas moved. Catherine, who was asleep with her hand over her husband's heart, was the first to feel it. It was only a faint motion, barely visible to the human eye, but Catherine's heart leaped with joy when she felt it.

"Doctor!" she shouted, then slammed her fist against the emergency button on the wall next to the bed. "Lisa!" she exclaimed, turning to Lisa with a bright light in her green eyes. "Did you see it? He moved! He moved, Lisa! Doctor! Nurse!"

The door slammed open, and the doctor with his nurses rushed into the room. They immediately began to take Nicholas' vitals, checking his blood pressure, his heart rate, and other important essentials. The monitors next to Nicholas' bed began to move, his heart rate beginning to move at a normal pace and his breathing picking up pace a bit.

"I can't believe it!" The doctor exclaimed, pulling his stethoscope away from Nicholas' chest. "He's coming out of it!"

"You should believe it!" Catherine said joyfully, standing up and moving a stray strand of blonde hair off of Nicholas' forehead. "Always believe in the power of prayer!"

"Now Miss Eleanor, you are going to want to remain calm for when he wakes up. He's been asleep now for several days, and he might be a bit confused," the doctor warned.

"Oh, this is such an answer to prayer," Catherine said happily as Lisa put a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you God."

Ten minutes later, Nicholas' eyelids fluttered and then fully opened. He squinted against the bright lights of his hospital room and then focused his eyes on Catherine's face.

"Hey," he smiled at her. "How long have I been out?"

"Several days," Catherine smiled, taking his hand in hers. "How do you feel?"

"Not bad. What happened to Smithson?"

"He was killed."

"And Rippner?"

"The FBI took him to California, but it looks like some of the assassins captured him. We don't know where he is now."

Nicholas let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

"They're after you, you know," he said presently.

"I know. Don't think of that now," Catherine said gently, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. "You've just come out of a coma. You don't need to worry about Rippner right now."

"I'm not worried about Rippner," Nicholas said tiredly, opening his eyes and raising his hand to Catherine's face. "I'm worried about you. You're going to have a baby. When?"

"Several months from now. Rest, Nick."

"I've spent the past several days resting," he chuckled weakly. "Too much rest could kill a man."

"I was so worried about you," Catherine smiled as he stroked her cheek with his hand.

"I'm quite alive. I can prove it," Nicholas said and then sat up and pressed his lips against hers.

Lisa wasn't certain whether she should stay or not. She decided that it would be distracting if she suddenly got up and left the room, so she remained in her seat and came to a somewhat amazing discovery. There was something pure and beautiful about Nicholas' and Catherine's kiss, something holy and undefiled. She could see and feel the joy that was radiating from them as they embraced, lost entirely in each other, not even realizing she was there. When she had kissed Jackson, it had seemed urgent, like a spur of the moment thing with a great adrenaline rush. Here, however, Nicholas and Catherine seemed eager to take their time, knowing that they had the rest of their lives together to share their love and passion. There was no hurry, even though Nicholas had been at death's door. There was no fear or embarrassment at being in public, at cuddling and fondling like two people who were married, for they _were_ married. Their behavior erased all of Lisa's thoughts about romance in marriage not being nearly as exciting as love outside of it. Romance, she determined, was something to be waited for, and when one found the man or woman that was to be their spouse for the rest of their lives, _then _they could have a romance and a passion that was unbroken, untarnished, and unhurried.

A great bustling at the door distracted the peaceful moment, and Catherine moved her face away from Nicholas' and looked towards the door. It opened, and in walked several FBI agents, all of them moving rapidly towards Nicholas.

"We heard you had come out of your coma!"

"That's wonderful!"

"What's up with Rippner?" Nicholas asked calmly, knowing why they had come.

"He's been missing for three days now. We don't know who took him or why."

"We're thinking Catherine has something to do with it."

"Most likely. The assassins want Catherine, hence the only reason they're keeping Jackson alive," Nicholas said easily.

"But how can we be sure? They might have something else in mind."

"Listen…"

As Nicholas spoke, Catherine became aware of a buzzing sensation against her leg. She opened her pant pocket and then reached inside and pulled out her cell phone. It was vibrating viciously, and she looked at the agents, her eyes dark.

"I think Jackson's calling," she said loudly and clearly.

All conversation stopped, and everyone turned his or her attention to Catherine.

"I'm putting it on speaker setting. Be quiet everyone," Catherine warned and then opened the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Catherine, this is Jackson," a familiar, deep voice spoke.

"Rippner, where are you?" Catherine asked authoritatively.

"In a warehouse in Los Angeles. You know the place," he said coolly.

"What do I need to do?"

"They want you to come here."

"When?"

"Be here by midnight tonight."

"Tonight?"

"I have to go."

"Wait! Jackson!"

Jackson hung up the phone, and Catherine slowly shut her cell phone.

"Well?" she asked, looking at the agents.

"I know that look," Nicholas said with a sigh. "You want to go."

"What else would you suggest?" Catherine asked. "They want me. Chances are, they'll kill Jackson and the surviving agents if I'm not there by midnight. No one else can stop the assassins except me. If I'm going to get there on time, I need to leave now."

"And what about a plan? You can't just go there without some strategy. We have to think this out," one of the agents scowled.

"Get me airplane tickets for three from Atlanta to Los Angeles. I'm going to fly us down to Atlanta, so I have more time to think. I can't think when I'm on a plane with a whole bunch of people," Catherine ordered, standing up and pulling her jacket off her chair.

"Who's _us_?" another agent asked.

"Lisa, Joe and myself. I know Lisa wants to go, and I'm going to need her help. Contact the authorities in Los Angeles and tell them to be ready for me at the airport," Catherine said. "Do we have a plane up and ready to go?"

"We'll have that ready in a minute," one of the female agents said.

"Nick, I don't want to leave you, but this could be the biggest chance we have yet to surround and arrest the big leads in the assassin world. If I don't go, Jackson and the agents will die. It has to be me or no one at all," Catherine said gently, putting her hand on her husband's cheek. "Please let me do this?"

"What about the baby?" Nicholas asked, putting his hands lovingly on her stomach.

"The baby will be as safe as possible. I promise you," Catherine said, bending over so her mouth was near his ear. "This will be my final mission. After this, no matter what happens, I'm finished. I'm going to retire, so I can take care of the baby and you without having to worry about putting any of us in danger."

"Go," Nicholas said, reaching up and putting one of his hands on the back of her neck. "Go and show those assassins once and for all that Catherine is not a woman to tangle with. Give them an acting performance that will knock them dead. Don't let yourself get hurt. I need you to come back and take care of your decrepit husband."

"I will," Catherine smiled. "I'll bring enough equipment to keep in touch with everyone here so that you'll know what is happening. I love you, Nick."

"I had to be the lucky one to get the most gorgeous woman ever," Nicholas smiled and then pulled her face to his.

"I love you, Ellen," he murmured as his lips moved against hers. "I'd go with you…"

"Don't," she whispered against him. "I'll be all right. I promise, this will be my last time."

Catherine pulled away from Nicholas and then stepped over to Lisa's side.

"Come on, Reisert. We have an assassin to save."

"Get police escorts," Nicholas ordered one of the agents. "She'll need them."

Lisa followed Catherine quickly out of the hospital and into one of the FBI cars.

"We'll pick up your dad and then head for the airfield," Catherine said, looking in the rearview mirror as police cars suddenly appeared behind them, lights flashing. "We'll need to move quickly. California is a ways away. Buckle up."

"What are we going to do?" Lisa asked, strapping herself in and then grabbing hold of the door as Catherine suddenly put her foot on the gas pedal and the car shot out of its parking space.

"I'm working on it. Hold on."

The car moved quickly onto the highway, the police cars making a formation around it and escorting it at top speeds towards the FBI headquarters.

Catherine was as skillful a driver as she was a pilot, and within minutes, she parked the car in front of the FBI headquarters and put a hand on Lisa's arm.

"Don't get out," she instructed. "Allen's bringing your father out to us."

Allen appeared with Joe less than a minute later. Joe quickly got into the backseat while Allen walked over to Catherine's window.

"Here," he said, handing her a small black pouch and a holster with a loaded gun. "The plane's all ready for you. Is there anything you need from here?"

"I already have my licenses, a gun, and two daggers on me. I think I'm all set. Did anyone call California?"

"Yes. The agents are waiting for you, as is another police escort," Allen nodded.

"Great. I'll see you later, Allen. Thanks for everything."

"No problem."

Within seconds, Catherine had the car back on the highway, going full speed towards the airport. Lisa had warned Joe not to say anything, so he sat quietly in the back of the car, gazing at Catherine's face and observing her body language.

She was tense, but her face had an expression of utmost thoughtfulness on it. She was very pensive, and neither Joe nor Lisa said a word as the woman drove.

As Allen had said, a small private plane was waiting for Catherine when they arrived at the airport. She hurriedly gave some last minute instructions to several of the agents as Lisa and Joe rushed into the plane. She then ran to the plane, closed the door behind her, and seated herself in the cockpit.

Catherine pulled a headset on over her head and then began to speak to the control tower. Lisa sat behind her, watching as Catherine flipped several switches and pressed several buttons. The engines roared to life, and Lisa glanced back to see Joe strapping himself securely in his seat. She followed his example and then watched as Catherine turned to look at her.

"I know you don't like flying, but are you all set?" Catherine asked.

"Yes," Lisa nodded. "Let's go get Jackson."

"Asking permission to enter the flight line," Catherine spoke over her headset.

She moved the small plane onto the airfield and then pressed another button, a playful smile on her face.

"All passengers will please remain seated and buckled for takeoff," she said, and her voice echoing through the plane. "I just love doing that," she chuckled and then sat back as the plane picked up speed. "Here we go."

Lisa watched, her nails digging into her seat, as the plane picked up speed and then soared into the sky. The view from the cockpit was amazing. Clouds rushed at the plane as it climbed, and the blue of the sky moved like a wave over the small aircraft. When the plane finally reached its ultimate height, the sunlight streamed down on it, making the clouds beneath the craft look golden and heavenly.

"Wow," Lisa breathed, relaxing a bit. "It's beautiful."

"It is," Catherine nodded. "Lisa, I'm going to spend the next hour or so planning for tonight. There's a small notebook and a pen in that drawer next to you. Take those out for me, please, and write down whatever I happen to tell you."

"Okay," Lisa nodded.

The cockpit was silent for the next half hour, and Lisa could see that Catherine was thinking very hard. Her forehead was creased, and her eyebrows were narrowed.

"Okay," Catherine finally spoke, sucking in a deep breath. "Write this down. I want Mr. Reisert to be a henchman. I am going to be Eleanor, the FBI agent that's been following Jackson around for the past five years. You are going to be me, in an odd sense. No, no, that doesn't make sense at all. Cross that out. You and Joe are going to have been working undercover for Jackson for the past five years. While I'll have been with Jackson for that amount of time so I can frame him and turn him over to the FBI, you'll have been undercover for Jackson for the sole purpose of framing me and turning me over to the assassins. You and Joe will have been working with Jackson the whole time. I'm not going to admit who I am at first, but when you say that you've finally caught me, I'll go into hysterics, begging and pleading for mercy, etc… The assassins won't know what to do about it, so they won't kill any of us at that exact moment. We might get split up, and let's just hope we're split up the way I hope we'll be."

"But what about the whole 'Red Eye' thing? There's no denying that my dad and I shot Jackson and we turned him over to the police," Lisa said with a frown.

"Nothing is going to be as it seems," Catherine said calmly. "You'll have been working with Jackson all this time without me knowing it. You'll be turning me in to the assassins on purpose, which will confuse them and make them think that Jackson just might still be on their side. I'm the one they want, and we're going to convince them that I'm the _only _one they want. Jackson, you and Joe will all have worked together to frame me. It will all have been part of a greater scheme."

"But what is Jackson going to think about this? I get what you're saying, but won't he be confused?"

"Just listen," Catherine said, her eyes sparkling. "You and Joe will bring me, bound and fighting, in to where Jackson and the assassins are. You'll then explain that I'm the one who killed Smithson, that I'm the one who's been causing them trouble over the past five years. Jackson will know, as soon as he sees me caught in between you two, that our whole performance will be to help him escape. He'll act along with us. All you have to worry about it pretending to be a rough, mean assassin. I'll do the rest. You can even hit me if you need to convince the assassins; just don't hit me so hard I get knocked out. There's nothing to worry about. This will be my greatest performance ever."

"I don't think the assassins will fall for it," Lisa said, shaking her head.

"Lisa, I've got it all figured out."

"But what if we are separated? Then what?"

"Pray now that if we're separated, you and your dad will be together, and Jackson and I will be together. The police are going to be watching us the whole time, and we'll figure things out as we go along. Just trust me. I know what I'm doing," Catherine said calmly.

"I surely hope so," Lisa sighed.


	19. Last Stand

**This chapter was tricky! So much action! Ah! Enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter Nineteen: Last Stand**

The flight to Atlanta went smoothly, as did the flight from Atlanta to Los Angeles. Catherine spent a good bit of time explaining her plans to Joe and Lisa. She almost seemed excited about the whole thing. To her, all the events of the evening were just going to be one big challenge, and she enjoyed challenges.

Lisa was worried about Jackson. What should happen if he didn't catch on to Catherine's act? What if they didn't make it there on time to save him?

Once in Los Angeles, Catherine, Lisa and Joe were brought to the airport security room where a squad of police officers was waiting. Catherine then explained her plans to them. They promptly called for more security, including the FBI division that was in Los Angeles, and then they gave Catherine a car to use for the evening.

Catherine, Lisa and Joe were escorted to the FBI station there in the city, and every aspect of Catherine's plan was critiqued and analyzed. She was questioned about every piece of her plan, and she explained every scheme, every strategy, in great detail.

It was determined that while she, Joe and Lisa were in the warehouse, the FBI would have the place surrounded, entirely prepared to intervene in the operation if it was necessary.

Night came a whole lot faster than Lisa wanted it to. Twenty minutes before they were supposed to leave, she sat down on a couch next to Catherine and watched as the woman prepared all of her equipment. Catherine took off one of her boots and checked to make certain her small dagger was still there. She checked her gun in its holster on her forearm, and then checked the extra blade that was pressed against her side. She then took two tiny earpieces, one to keep contact with Nicholas and the agents in New York, and the other to keep in touch with the agents and police in Los Angeles, and put them in their proper places behind her ears.

"Here," she said, handing the gun Allen had given her to Lisa. "Put this on you somewhere. Your dad is going to have one as well. Do you have the blade I gave you earlier?"

"Yes. Do you really think this is going to work?" Lisa asked worriedly, putting the gun in its place against her forearm.

"It has to. I know you believe in praying, Lisa. Do a lot of it tonight. I think we'll be okay; otherwise I wouldn't be having us do this. If we don't get there in time, Jackson's going to die, as well as the four FBI agents that were caught with him. The assassins will escape, and we'll have lost a golden opportunity to catch several major assassins all at once. Relax."

"You know, you and Jackson sound way too similar," Lisa sighed, pulling her hair out of her face. "Neither of you get overstressed in these kinds of situations."

"And why do you think that is?"

"I know. You know you're job. You've done these type of things a lot," Lisa said, standing up. "Are we leaving now?"

"Yes."

Catherine stood up and then stretched her arms. She twisted her wrists a bit, giving them one last chance to breathe before Joe was going to put handcuffs on her.

The agents, police and other security officials held one last meeting with Catherine, Lisa and Joe before they escorted the three out to a car. Catherine held her hands out to Joe, who promptly put two pairs of heavy handcuffs on her wrists. He didn't lock them into place, and he asked her several times if they were too tight.

"They're supposed to be too tight," Catherine responded as she slipped into the back seat of the car. "This won't be convincing if they aren't."

Joe got into the driver's seat, and Lisa sat down next to him. She bit her lip and crossed her fingers as he started the car and they began to drive into the heart of the city.

Los Angeles was a frightening place at this time of night, and the areas they had to drive through were some of the filthiest places imaginable. Lisa was tense for the whole ride, cold sweat dripping down her face and threatening to blind her.

"Calm down, Leese," Catherine said easily. "You'll be all right."

"Is that the warehouse?" Joe asked, gesturing to a tall, foreboding building that stood two streets away.

"That's it," Catherine nodded. "Park here."

Joe stopped the car.

"Just a minute," Catherine said as he reached for the door handle. "From this point on, we have to perform. I'm going to treat you coldly, because at this point in time, I'm going to be acting as though nothing's happening. I'm going to be feigning innocence, annoyed that you and Lisa think I'm one of the FBI agents. You and Lisa need to treat me roughly. If you don't this isn't going to work. Lisa, I know you especially don't like that, but for our sakes and everyone else's, you have to."

"I understand," Lisa said, unbuckling her seatbelt. "We're ready."

"Okay."

Joe and Lisa got out of the car and then closed their doors behind them. Joe moved over to Catherine's door and opened it for her. She stepped out and then began rubbing her handcuffs together, appearing as though she was trying to get them off. She scowled at Lisa as she took Catherine by the arm, and she nearly kicked Joe when he took out his dagger and held the tip of it against her neck.

"Now listen," Joe growled, pushing her forward. "You are going to do as we say, Eleanor, or we're going to kill you. Jackson informed us that whenever you got out of hand, we had his full permission to dispose of you."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Catherine hissed, glancing at the old, ransacked buildings as she was shoved towards the warehouse in the distance. "My name is Catherine!"

"Just shut it already," Lisa snarled, tightening her hold on Catherine's arm. "No one believes you."

They arrived at the broken doors of the warehouse, and Lisa took one last gulp before she and Joe stepped inside, pushing Catherine in before they went in.

The building was in ruins. The walls were caving in, every window was shattered, and water was leaking from the ceiling.

"Hello?" Catherine called, her voice echoing eerily throughout the immense warehouse. "You wanted to see me, so show yourself."

"So you did come," a voice spoke from the far shadows of the room.

"Arin," Catherine whispered to Lisa.

"Come on out, Arin!" Lisa said coldly. "It took us awhile to get here and we have business to attend to, so hurry it up."

Several forms stepped out of the shadows, and Catherine whispered quickly to Lisa and Joe.

"That's Arin in the middle. Next to him are David and Vanessa. There's also Michael Kirpick, Reagan Legal, and John Talis. We have quite a crowd here. I don't know who any of the others are."

"I had expected Catherine to come," Arin said, eyes wide with surprise as he stepped into the tiny bit of lighting that the warehouse offered. "But I certainly didn't expect you two."

"We discovered a couple of things about Catherine while working for Rippner," Joe spoke, not a single quiver of fear in his voice.

"You never worked with Rippner. You shot him," Vanessa growled from Arin's side.

"We were undercover the whole time, actually," Lisa said firmly. "You see, Rippner hired us to find that FBI agent everyone was searching for. We did our research and found Catherine to be highly suspicious. She killed Smithson the other night, affirming our suspicions. We want Rippner back, and you can have Catherine, although her name's actually Eleanor."

"It is not! I don't know where you get…" Catherine started, but she wasn't allowed to finish.

Joe skillfully raised his arm and hit her hard over the head with it, making her nearly fall to the floor.

"What was that for?" she shouted, turning on him and struggling to get her hands out of the cuffs.

"And how can we be sure Rippner isn't part of the FBI? He and Catherine were tight for a long time. He could be one of the agents, and you three could all be part of some act to get him back," David snarled.

"I'm not part of the FBI," Catherine growled. "Bring Jackson out and he'll agree with me. I don't know what evidence these two found that makes them think I'm not an assassin. Bring Rippner out. He'll prove they're lying."

Arin's eyes bore coldly into Catherine's, challenging her and studying her carefully. She didn't flinch beneath his gaze, but matched steel with steel.

"Michael, go get Rippner," Arin said, never taking his eyes off Catherine.

Michael left, and Arin walked up to Catherine. Joe and Lisa held her tightly as the man stopped directly in front of her, his face inches away from hers.

"I find this whole setup most peculiar," he said, glaring at her. "We all know you're with the FBI. That's no secret now. But how is it that you brought the Reiserts into this situation, Catherine? Attempting to convince us that Rippner isn't worth killing, are you? I can see right through you, darling. You used to be an actress on your way to Hollywood. The only reason you're here is so that you can rescue Jackson and your precious agents. Joe and Lisa can cut the act now."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Catherine scowled. "I'm not an FBI agent. Rippner will tell you that. Joe and Lisa have been working with him for several years. He'll tell you that too. Why else would I have saved Lisa at the assembly a few nights ago?"

"Speaking of the assembly… How's your shoulder feeling, Catherine?" Arin asked, mock sympathy in his voice.

"It's doing just fine. Now get Rippner, or…"

Arin pulled his arm back and then punched Catherine hard in her wounded shoulder. She let out a cry of pain and then dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"That hurt," she moaned between clenched teeth. "What was that for?"

"Don't try and talk your way out of this," Arin snarled. "You aren't an assassin anymore than those two are."

"What on earth are you three doing here?" A familiar voice asked, and Lisa nearly let out a sigh of relief when she saw Jackson standing in between two of the assassins.

He was bloodied and bruised, but he stood upright and strong nonetheless.

"We brought Catherine here so we could get you back, Boss," Joe said, never missing a stride. "We decided that we had had more than enough after she shot Smithson and turned you over to the FBI. It was high time we stepped out of hiding. Here she is. Your miserable, deceiving government agent."

"Rippner!" Catherine gasped, pain roiling in her shoulder. "I don't know what they're talking about!"

"Oh you don't?" Jackson growled, shrugging the assassins away from him and stepping towards her.

Lisa was astounded by how quickly he picked up on his new role. He stalked towards Catherine and then knelt down so his face was directly in front of hers.

"I've had my suspicions, Catherine," he sneered, eyes studying hers carefully. "I'm just glad these two managed to bring you to your knees. Your deception is over. It won't work anymore. You're as good as dead."

"How can you believe them?" Catherine choked, her eyes speaking volumes to Jackson. "We spent so many years together. We were even in love once. How can you believe them?"

"Just because we had some romance," Jackson growled, lowering his face towards her neck and pretending to study her scar from Stalk's knife. "Doesn't mean you really meant anything to me."

"Rippner, keep playing along," Catherine whispered hastily. "There are FBI agents waiting outside to help."

"A lot of help they are," Jackson whispered back and then stood up.

He turned to Arin and pointed a finger accusingly at Catherine.

"Go ahead and kill her. And if you don't mind, I'd like to be released so I can get back to my work. There are other agents like her stalking amongst the assassins, and I want them all dead."

"Just a minute," David snarled, grabbing Arin's arm as the man stepped forward. "There's something fishy about all of this. We've done extensive research on Lisa Reisert, and up until the Red Eye flight, she was entirely out of the story. This is a setup."

"Oh really," Joe snorted, grabbing Catherine by the back of her neck and holding her down as she struggled to get up. "What a brilliant opinion."

"It's not an opinion," David growled and walked over to Catherine. "Let me prove my point."

He reached out and moved his hand to Catherine's face. She squirmed, trying to back away from him, but she was unable to do so, and his cold fingers moved to the tiny, almost invisible device that was cleverly hidden behind her left ear.

"What are you doing?" she shouted, eyes wide as David pulled the earpiece off of her skin.

"Keeping contact with the FBI?" he sneered and then showed the device to the other assassins.

All eyes studied the earpiece and then pierced first into Catherine, then Lisa, and then Joe.

"Well," Arin scowled, dropping the device on the ground. "I think we need to consider this a little more."

"Don't!" Catherine yelled, but her exclamation wasn't heeded, and Arin promptly crushed the earpiece beneath his foot.

"I think this calls for a little interrogation," Vanessa growled from Arin's side.

"Agreed," one of the other assassins nodded. "We'll bring Catherine and Rippner into one room. You bring the other two. I think we'll do better if we keep the Reiserts away from their only protection."

"Catherine, what do we do?" Lisa whispered as the assassins approached them.

"Go with them," Catherine said, her eyes glowing eerily in the dark. "And don't be afraid."

She stopped and watched as Arin came to a stand in front of her.

"I'll take care of you," he said, reaching out violently and grabbing her by the throat.

Catherine gasped, her neck burning terribly, as he pulled her forcefully to her feet. She glanced to the side to see Lisa and Joe being grabbed by Vanessa and several of her comrades, and she struggled against Arin's hold.

"This isn't necessary! I'm not with the FBI!" she yelled, kicking and tossing her head about in an effort to free herself.

"That's right. Interrogate her," Joe said coldly, looking over his shoulder as he and Lisa were pulled through a doorway and disappeared from sight.

Lisa shuddered as she and Joe were led into a cold, dark room and were forced to sit down on a hard bench.

"Dad," she whispered to him. "What do we do?"

"Trust Catherine," Joe whispered back.

"Who's there?" A tired voice asked.

"Joe and Lisa Reisert," Joe said firmly as one of the assassins tied his and Lisa's hands behind their backs. "Who are you?"

"We're the agents that were with Rippner," the voice answered.

"Now that you're all on friendly terms with each other," Michael sneered, turning on a light. "Let's all get to know each other better, shall we?"

Lisa and Joe were well off in comparison to Jackson and Catherine. Both of them were pushed forcefully into an adjoining room, their arms pinioned behind them. The room they were shoved into was dark and mildewy. It smelled wet and felt muggy, and there was only one light in the center of the room. There were no windows, and when the light was put on, it cast an eerie, frightening glow throughout the room. Catherine took this opportunity to step into her actress mode, and as soon as the door was shut behind her, she threw herself into full panic.

"Oh please, don't leave us in here!" she cried out, her eyes wide and her mouth open with terror. "I can't stand rooms like this! You can't leave me in here! Jackson, help me! Please, I beg you, don't keep us in here!"

She turned and fell at Arin's feet, grabbing his legs and staring up at him in terror.

"I'll tell you anything! Just don't leave us in here! Please!" She began to sob, tears cascading down her face. "Take us out of here! I can't stand dark and cramped places!"

"Get up," Arin snarled, kicking her and then gesturing for David to pull her to her feet.

"I admit it!" Catherine screamed as she was pushed over to two chairs in the center of the room, struggling to pull her hands out of the handcuffs the entire way. "I am the FBI agent you've been looking for all these years! Would you just kill me now?"

"I think Rippner has some explaining to do first," David snapped and then threw her against one of the wet walls.

Catherine cried unceasingly as he ran his hands down her sides, front and back, searching for weapons. He found her arm holster, hidden beneath her coat but strapped to the outside of her black shirt, and promptly pulled it off of her.

"Were you expecting us to find this?" he sneered, and then found the dagger that was against her side. He pulled that out as well, then ran his hand down her boots.

"Why are you torturing me? Just kill me!" Catherine wailed as he demanded she take off her boots.

"Just do as I say!" David shouted, and Catherine promptly pulled her boots off. He took the dagger that was strapped against her leg and then turned her roughly and put the dagger to her neck.

He slammed Catherine against the wall, and she let out a whimper as he shoved his pale face into hers.

"I know what you're trying to pull, Catherine," he growled, viciously grabbing her wrists and pulling the handcuffs off. He held them up in front of her face and smirked. "Fake handcuffs?"

"Those aren't fake!" Catherine gasped, choking on her tears. "I guess… I guess they forgot to lock them!"

"Turn around," David ordered, and slowly, fearfully, Catherine did as she was told. "Now put your hands up."

Catherine shakily raised her hands, looking very much like a criminal surrendering to a police officer. Her hands were right next to her head, and David grabbed her wrists and clasped the two handcuffs around them. He made certain that they were locked in place, then grabbed her by the back of her neck and dragged her over to one of the chairs, making certain she kept her hands back behind her head. He made her sit down and then watched as Jackson was forced into the seat behind her, his hands also tied in that uncomfortable position.

Arin grabbed a thick rope and then tied Catherine and Jackson's hands together. He forced their hands down further behind their heads as he did so, making it so that their hands were directly behind their necks. The rope was tied tightly, cutting off circulation, and both Jackson and Catherine moaned as the rope cut into their wrists.

Another rope was wrapped around their chests, and another was wrapped around their legs, holding them both tightly, back to back, against each other and the chairs.

"Now that you have us in this uncomfortable position," Jackson hissed between clenched teeth, "what did you intend to interrogate us about? She already said she's with the FBI."

"And what about you? My guess is you knew about this the entire time," Arin growled, standing before Jackson with three other agents while David stood before Catherine with four.

"I didn't know who she was until a couple of days ago, when she revealed herself on the plane," Jackson growled, sweat trickling down his forehead. "She brought me into the airport where several FBI agents and police officers were waiting. There was nothing I could do."

"And they were sending you here because…" One of the other assassins, Travis, growled.

"To work for them, but I was going to try to escape," Jackson choked, doing his best to ignore Catherine's incessant wailing.

"It's true!" Catherine wailed, tossing her head back and hitting Jackson's head. "Just kill me now! He didn't do anything! He was always an evil, cold assassin!"

"And what about the Reiserts, hmm? How'd they end up in the picture?" David snarled.

"They were…" Jackson began, but he was interrupted when the door to the room suddenly slammed open.

Vanessa appeared in the doorway, blood seeping from her left shoulder, her eyes glazed over in pain.

"The…the agents…and…Reisert…" she choked, falling onto her knees in the doorway.

"What happened?" Arin shouted, rushing to her.

"Agents…FBI…came and…broke in…"

"David! Go see what happened!" Arin ordered, and immediately David and several of the other assassins rushed from the room.

Catherine watched as Arin tried to speak to Vanessa and the other assassins surrounded the injured woman. Catherine didn't stop her crying or her begging for mercy, but she craftily turned her head and whispered to Jackson.

"There's a latch on the handcuffs, Rippner. Do you think you can get it?"

Jackson didn't answer, but began to move his fingers, feeling her hands and the cuffs for the latch she was referring to. His fingers were trembling with anticipation as he moved them along the steel cuffs and then found what he was looking for.

"Undo it?" he asked.

"Yes," Catherine nodded. "We're getting out of here."

Jackson switched the latch on one of the cuffs and then moved his fingers to find the latch on the other pair. He then switched that one as well and turned his attention to the assassins as Catherine freed her hands from the handcuffs and slipped them through the rope.

"Anyone looking?" she whispered, beginning to squirm out of the rope around her chest.

"No, but hurry up," Jackson whispered back.

Catherine kicked her legs a bit and then pulled her legs and her bare feet out of the rope. She turned and hastily grabbed hold of the rope around Jackson's hands, pulling it off quickly.

"Come on!" he hissed, watching as Vanessa stood up and grabbed hold of Arin to support herself.

"Almost there…"

"They're turning around!"

Catherine immediately sat back down and put her hands back so that they were pressed against Jackson's.

"What's happening?" She cried, hoping that in the dim lighting of the room, no one could tell that she didn't have any restraints on her hands.

"Seems some police found their way into the room where the Reiserts and FBI agents were," David growled, his cold eyes bearing Jackson's. "So tell us, Rippner, how friendly are you with the FBI?"

"Wait!" Arin shouted, stepping rapidly towards Catherine and Jackson. "Her ropes are gone!"

Catherine immediately stopped crying, and her eyebrows narrowed darkly as she watched Arin and David rapidly approaching them.

"This is my last time, Rippner, so let's make it good," she whispered.

Catherine and Jackson waited until Arin and David were within reaching distance before both of them leaped to their feet and lunged at the assassins.

Catherine and Jackson flung themselves whole-heartedly against David and Arin, fists and feet moving in all directions at rapid speeds. David pulled a gun out and attempted to shoot Catherine, but a swift kick on her part sent the gun flying out of his hand. She then dropped to the ground, just missing one of his blows, and scrambled towards the weapon.

Jackson attacked Arin relentlessly, both men moving with dizzying speed. Jackson grabbed hold of one of the chairs in the center of the room and flung it at Arin, giving himself just enough time to fling aside another one of the assassins that was attacking him. He watched, out of the corner of his eye, as David grabbed Catherine's leg and her fingers wrapped around his firearm. She aimed the gun at Jackson's attacker and then fired, hitting the assassin in his upper thigh.

Arin then threw himself at Jackson again, and Jackson struggled to knock him to the ground.

David, in the meantime, kept his hold on Catherine's leg and pulled her underneath him, ripping his gun out of her hands as he did so. Catherine screamed in rage and raised her fingers to the weapon, trying to snatch it away from him. She struggled beneath his weight, and gasped, pain in her voice as he put a heavy hand on her throat, "This is why I should have gone to Hollywood instead!"

"Where's all your fire, Catherine?" David sneered, covering her mouth with his hand.

Catherine's eyes widened, and she struggled all the more. She brought one of her legs up close to her chest and then used it to kick David away from her. She then jumped to her feet, tripping over his outstretched arm, and ran headlong into another attacker. She flung her hand against the man's face and then kicked him in the stomach. She reached out a hand and pulled his gun away from him and then ran to where Jackson was struggling with Arin and another one of his men.

"Rippner!" she screamed as David leaped at her from the back and wrapped his arm around her throat. "We have to get back into the main room!"

Jackson didn't acknowledge that he heard her, but he punched Arin hard in the fast, and then dodged low to avoid the other man's blow. He then leaped away and pulled Arin's knife out of the sheath on his side.

Catherine groaned as David held her hard against him, and she struggled to free herself. She kicked and thrashed, her eyes widening in terror as he brought one of his hands to her stomach.

"I've heard rumors," David growled in her ear, "that you and a certain agent are rather close."

"What agent would that be?" she gasped, slamming her elbows back into his chest.

"Surprisingly, one who used to work rather closely with Smithson."

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Catherine gagged and then pulled her leg up and kicked back, hitting him hard in his shin.

David hissed between his teeth as his leg buckled. He tried to fix his position, giving Jackson enough time to throw his knife. The knife lodged itself in David's shoulder, and the man howled in pain and pulled his arm away from Catherine. Jackson then grabbed her arm, and together they raced out of the cramped room, back into the main storage area.

There seemed to be no end of assassins. They rushed at Catherine and Jackson from all corners, carrying with them an array of daggers and firearms.

"Help!" Catherine screamed as a female assassin swung her dagger and Catherine dropped to the floor. "Wherever you are," Catherine shouted at her remaining earpiece. "You need to get in here!"

"Catherine!" Jackson shouted, falling beneath the weight of two women and one man. "Stop that man up there!"

Catherine glanced up, kicking out at an enemy as she did so, and caught sight of a male assassin running atop a metal plank. He had a set goal in mind, it seemed, and cold panic gripped Catherine's heart. She pulled away from the assassins and ran, faster than she had ever run before, towards the stairs leading to the plank. She began to jump up them, two at a time, never taking her eyes away from the male assassin.

Jackson flipped himself over and growled in frustration as one of the female assassins landed on top of him. He grabbed hold of her wrists and then flung her away from him, snapping the gun out of her hand as she did so. He then grabbed the gun, jumped up and fired, lodging a bullet in the torso of one of the men. He glanced up, right before a man grabbed hold of him, to see Catherine running full speed atop the metal plank.

Catherine could hardly breathe as she ran. The male assassin in front of her didn't seem to want to waste time fighting, and he too was running as fast as he could, a set goal in mind.

"Eleanor! What's happening?" an authoritative voice shouted over her earpiece.

"I think this building's set to self-destruct!" Catherine huffed, jumping across an empty space and landing on another plank. "Get in here!"

"You and Rippner need to get out of there!"

"We need help! He's surrounded, and I'm not in a much better…" she paused as she slid off of the plank and into a dark hallway. "Position! Get in here and help him!"

She didn't hear anything else that the agent on the other end of the earpiece said. She ran recklessly through the corridor and then slid to a stop and turned into the only room in that part of the building. Her target, the male assassin, was standing at the end of a tiny room, his eyes glittering maliciously as he moved his hands feverishly across some type of power box.

"Stop!" Catherine demanded, rushing towards him and grabbing hold of his arm.

He pressed a button, and instantly, it began to glow red and several bright red numbers appeared next to it.

"Three minutes!" she screamed, and then reached out to try and find the deactivation switch.

"Too late," the assassin said, and then brought his arm crashing against Catherine's forehead.

The room began to spin, and Catherine fell to her knees, her vision blurry. She could barely see the man running out of the room, could barely hear the ticking of the activation's timer.

The desire to survive flowed through her blood, and she stood up shakily, grabbing hold of the wall to try and help her. She then began to stumble out of the room, the dark shadows around her spinning frightfully as she did so.

"I can't…see…" she stammered, blinking several times to try and clear her sight.

She heard screaming and shouting coming from the main room, and her thoughts flickered to Jackson.

"Jackson," she whispered, stumbling onto one of the metal planks. "Jackson…"

Jackson knew his time was short, for as soon as the male assassin appeared on the planks above him and began to make his way back to the main room, all the other assassins began to pull away and rush towards the exits of the building. They entirely forgot about Jackson in their panic to get out. They swarmed like rabid rats to the exit doors and then rushed out into the night.

Jackson stumbled as he stood up, blood streaming steadily from his body. One of the assassins had managed to stab him in the side, very close to his stomach, and it made him weak. He still had enough strength and enough adrenaline, however, to grab the man that had activated the self-destruct.

"Where's Catherine?" Jackson demanded, throwing the man against a wall.

"Hopefully unconscious by now," the man sneered, and then punched Jackson hard in one of his shoulders.

Jackson cried out in pain and released his hold. He glanced up, as the assassin fled, and saw Catherine holding on tightly to the railing of the metal plank, dizzy and fading into unconsciousness.

"Catherine! Get down here!" Jackson shouted, rushing towards the stairs in panic.

"I can't see!" Catherine cried. "Rippner, I can't see!"


	20. Through the Fire

**Here it is! Chapter Twenty! Enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter Twenty: Through the Fire**

Outside of the warehouse were several fire trucks, their lights flashing brilliantly in the dark night air. Police cars surrounded the building, their lights also blaring. Firemen, policemen, FBI agents, medics and police officers stood outside of their vehicles, grabbing hold of whoever happened to leave the building. Truly, it wasn't difficult to catch the assassins, for the men and women were in such a panic that they raced right into the open arms of the authorities.

Lisa was right in front of one of the police cars. She was pacing viciously, her heart beating wildly.

"What's happening?" she asked one of the FBI agents. "Has Catherine said anything?"

"She's still in the building. So is Rippner," the agent spoke. "Last I heard, she said she was going blind."

"But how? Why?"

"Miss Reisert, you've been asking me questions nonstop for the past ten minutes. I don't know everything that's going on in there," the man sighed. "I trust Eleanor."

"Everybody, get away from the building," Jackson's voice came over the police car radios.

"Rippner, what's going on?" one of the agents asked.

"The building's about to self-destruct. You have two minutes to move away," Jackson answered.

"Jackson!" Lisa cried. "Jackson, get out of there! Oh, what is he doing?"

"Lisa, calm down," Joe said, taking hold of his daughter and moving her farther away from the building.

"Dad, it's going to explode! The building's going to explode, and Jackson's still in there!" Lisa panicked. "So is Catherine! What can we do? We have to go in there and get them!"

Joe didn't answer her, but pulled her close to him and gently held her face against his shirt. He gazed up at the night sky and prayed harder than he had ever prayed.

Inside the building, Jackson had knelt down next to Catherine, for she had fallen to the ground and was very near unconsciousness. He scooped her up into his arms, his whole body screaming in pain, and then picked her up and began to carry her down the stairs towards the main room of the building.

"Rippner, we're going to die," Catherine sobbed into his shirt, getting ever nearer to going unconscious.

"We've gotten this far," Jackson said firmly, trying to remain calm for her sake as he struggled to get down the stairs.

"This far, just to come to such an end…" Catherine slurred and then went limp in his arms.

Jackson reached the bottom of the stairs and then heard a loud explosion from the second floor. He didn't glance back as the entire second floor erupted into flames, and he refused to look back as more explosions sounded, starting from the back of the building and making its way rapidly forward. He did quicken his pace, moving from a strangled walk into a brisk trot. It hurt, hurt ferociously to run like that, but he was not, was _not_ going to be killed from an explosion! He had escaped death so many times that destruction from an explosion would be a pitiful end.

The building became full of smoke, and fires continued to erupt. Explosions occurred every second, sending flaming debris flying into the air. Glass shattered, and the whole ceiling of the building began to collapse.

Jackson saw the front entrance to the building, and he moved towards it with all the speed he could manage. He stopped as soon as he was in front of it and hastily turned the knob.

It was locked from the outside.

"No!" Jackson shouted, eyes widening with fear as he turned his head and saw the flames licking rapidly towards him. "God, please!" he shouted, gazing up to the ceiling and praying, something he hadn't done in a long time. "Don't let it end like this! Please, Lord, please! I know I've been evil! I've been horrible and cruel, but I could do so much good if You'd just let me live! I can't die now! Oh please, Lord, please save us!"

Catherine's groggy voice interrupted his shouts.

"Put me down, Jackson."

"What?"

"Put me down. I'm only stopping you from saving yourself."

"Catherine, I'm not…"

"Please," she whispered, turning her head slightly. "Put me down."

Jackson, for the first time in his life, wanted to cry. He put her down and then slammed his whole body against the front door. To his utmost surprise, it flew open. Jackson immediately dropped down to the ground and gathered Catherine back into his arms.

Lisa wailed as the whole ceiling of the warehouse collapsed inward. Smoke billowed viciously out of the building, threatening to suffocate everyone that stood within seeing distance of it.

"Dad! Dad, he had to have gotten out! Oh, oh, he had to have made it! He can't be dead! Jackson never dies!" she sobbed, holding her father's jacket tightly in her fists.

"Any word from Eleanor?" one of the FBI agents shouted over the roar of the flames.

"None. We lost communication," another agent responded.

Lisa cried all the more, tears streaming down her smoke-stained face. She gazed into the immense fire, into the clouds of smoke, shaking her head viciously, refusing to believe Jackson was dead.

A little over a minute passed, and most of the police left, all of the assassins from the building safe within their vehicles. The FBI agents refused to leave until they had word that Jackson and Catherine were both dead. The firemen couldn't leave, for they had a major fire on their hands to attend to.

Water began to cascade from the fire trucks onto the billowing flames and smoke.

"Help!" a voice shouted, barely audible over the roar of the flames and the gushing of the water. "Help!"

"I think someone's alive!" One of the firemen shouted, and gestured for the others to turn their hoses off.

The man rushed into the smoke, and then reappeared, seconds later, urgency written all over his face.

"I need a hand!" he shouted. "There's two of them, I think the two you were looking for, both unconscious! Hurry up!"

Four firemen left their truck and rushed into the smoke with him.

Lisa prayed, prayed as hard as she could as the seconds began to pass.

Thirty seconds later, the firemen reappeared, two of them carrying the limp bodies of Jackson and Catherine.

"Oh!" Lisa gasped, running to Jackson. "Are they alive?" she whispered in terror, gazing at his burnt face.

"They're alive," one of the firemen said and then stepped past her.

The medics immediately set to work, hurriedly putting oxygen masks on Catherine and Jackson's faces and doing everything they could to revive the two. Both were immediately placed in emergency vehicles and were taken away.

Jackson opened his eyes, minutes later, to see Lisa sitting before him, her eyes bearing deeply into his.

"Jackson," she whispered, pushing a loose strand of singed brown hair out of his face. "Oh Jackson, that was awful…"

"I'll be okay," Jackson said wearily, wincing in pain as the medics went to work on his dagger wounds and other injuries.

"Catherine's alive. She's just waking up," Lisa said, putting her hand over his. "They took her in another ambulance. You saved her, Rippner."

"We saved each other," he groaned, laying his head back as one of the medics hastily cleaned his deep dagger wound. "Where's your dad?"

"He's coming behind us in one of the police cars. Oh Jackson, I was so afraid! I thought you were dead!" Lisa whispered hoarsely, tears cascading down her face.

"Catherine was right. God does answer prayers. I think I'm going to have to straighten up my life a bit," Jackson said tiredly.

"Shh… Don't worry about that now," Lisa said, leaning over and kissing him gently on the forehead. "You can take care of that later."

Jackson was rushed into ICU as soon as he arrived at the hospital, and the doctors immediately began work on him. He was extremely dehydrated and was terribly burnt, and the doctors had the good sense to give him something to put him to sleep. He spent the next several hours never knowing about what was being done to him, never feeling any of the intensive care he was being given.

When Jackson awoke, it was early afternoon. He opened his eyes groggily and managed to smile slightly at Lisa, who was sitting next to him.

"Good morning," he said wearily.

"Good afternoon," Lisa smiled, leaning over him. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been run through a trash compactor and then burned in a furnace, but otherwise fine," Jackson winced as he turned his head. "Have you heard about Catherine yet?"

"Yes," Lisa said slowly. "She's…"

"Don't tell me she lost the baby," Jackson said, reaching out and grabbing her hand tightly. "She couldn't have lost the baby."

"She didn't," Lisa said, shaking her head. "The baby is just fine. He or she didn't seem to be affected at all by what happened. Apparently, you shielded Catherine's body during the explosion and kept her as safe as she could possibly be before you both went unconscious. She and the baby will be all right. Catherine's really weak right now, but that's to be expected. She suffered more injuries than she thought she did."

"Oh?" Jackson asked, squinting against the bright lights in the room.

"She was stabbed a couple of times too. You two amaze me," Lisa sighed, running a hand through her wavy hair. "I was so sure you were going to die, but thankfully, you didn't."

"We're the best team out there," Jackson said with a faint smile. "But you better believe me, Leese, if she even tries to do any of this type of work again, I personally will tie her down to something so she can't move. Her days working with me are over. I can't afford to lose her, just like I could never afford to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you for the next several days," Lisa smiled, putting her cool hand on his forehead. "You just relax and get some sleep, and don't worry about Catherine. She'll be all right."

Three days were spent in the ICU. Catherine was able to get back on her feet before Jackson did, and she made her way to his room as soon as she could.

Lisa smiled kindly at Catherine as the woman stepped into Jackson's room, and Catherine smiled weakly in return. She was still weak and had a bit of difficulty moving, but she made it to a chair next to Jackson and then sat down in it.

"Hey Rippner," she said tiredly. "How are you doing?"

"Much better, and you?" Jackson asked, sitting up and turning to face her.

"I'm tired, but good."

"That was quite the fight we put up."

"Indeed. You could say we went out in a blaze of glory," Catherine chuckled. "I've been discussing matters with the FBI. They've decided to put you in Nicholas' care. He's doing quite a bit better, and as soon as he's well enough, he's going to come here and then you'll be entrusted him."

"Good."

"What are you going to do after he takes Jackson?" Lisa asked.

"She's going to go back to their house, wherever it is, and stay out of action," Jackson said firmly, his eyes boring into Catherine's. "No more fights, Catherine, and no more assassination work."

"Is that an order?" Catherine asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes. That's an order," Jackson nodded. "You've come too close lately to losing your life and losing your baby. You're done with all the dangerous work."

"If you say so," Catherine sighed. "It was good while it lasted."

"Yes, it was," Jackson said quietly. "I'm never going to have a better partner, Catherine."

"We've gone through a lot together. Thank you for every minute of it," she smiled. "I've got to get back into my room. The agents will have a fit if they see I'm out of bed."

"Catherine," Jackson called as she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Yes?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"This isn't the last you'll be seeing of me. I'm always going to reappear in your life. We're not going to be able to just leave each other and never contact each other again."

"Oh, I think Nicholas will see to it that we keep in touch," Catherine smiled and then left the room.


	21. Night of the Academies

**Chapter Twenty-One: Night of the Academies**

The following day, Jackson was moved from the hospital to an FBI station. Lisa and Joe found a hotel room to stay at, and Catherine went constantly from the hotel to the station. She spent most of her time with Jackson, keeping him company and waiting for Nicholas.

Nicholas arrived three days later. There was no hiding that he and Catherine were married. As soon as he stepped into the FBI station and saw Catherine, he walked quickly to her.

She was speaking to Jackson, her back turned towards Nicholas, and she gasped sharply when Nicholas placed his hands on her waist. She spun in his arms and then inhaled loudly when he moved his hands to her neck and pushed her back against the room's wall. He then crushed her lips with his own, moving his mouth urgently and passionately against hers. She responded to him, throwing her arms around his neck and clinging him tightly to her.

"Nick," she murmured in between a kiss. "You've forgotten about Jackson."

"No I haven't," he growled, moving his hands to her forearms and gripping her tightly. "You are never," he murmured against her lips, "_Never_ going to go into combat again. Let me hear you say that again, or I won't let you go."

"Nick, I promised," Catherine blushed as he kissed her mouth again.

"Say it again, in front of Rippner as a witness."

"I promise," Catherine breathed rapidly as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I promise that I won't go into combat again!"

"Thank you. I can breathe now. Hello Rippner," Nicholas said, pulling away from Catherine and smiling at Jackson as though nothing had just happened.

"Hello Nicholas," Jackson smirked at Catherine, who was leaning heavily against the wall, her breathing coming out in gasps and her cheeks red with pleasure and embarrassment.

"Has the FBI explained everything to you yet about where you are going and what you are going to be doing?"

"Briefly," Jackson answered.

"You are going to spend the next three months in California with me. I'm going to be with you when you go through some training, and then I'll go with you wherever the FBI assigns you. You will be working with other assassins for the most part, playing a part very much like what Catherine played. I'll be with you a good portion of the time. When I'm not with you, someone else will be. If you submit yourself to whatever the FBI and CIA throw at you over the course of the next several years, you may just be given a bit of liberty back. Tonight there is supposedly going to be some type of celebration, so we will stay for that. Tomorrow we leave for your training," Nicholas said, and then turned his attention back to Catherine. "How's the baby?" he asked, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"The baby's just fine," Catherine smiled, looking up at him.

"And how are you?"

"Safe, as I told you I would be. Jackson, the event tonight is going to be very formal, so I'm having one of the agents bring you a tuxedo. I also thought you might like to invite Lisa to go with you," Catherine smiled at Jackson as she moved her head to her husband's shoulder.

"I would," Jackson nodded.

"Then here," Catherine said and then pulled out her cell phone and tossed it to him. "Just hit Talk a couple of times, and it should call the hotel."

Evening approached quickly. Jackson stood in his room before a full-length mirror, straightening his tie and running a comb briskly through his hair. His thoughts were far away as he made last preparations for the evening's celebration. Every thought rotated around Lisa. He remembered when he had first met her at the airport, how cheerful and friendly she had been. He recalled how terrified she had been when he told her who he was and what his assignment was. He frowned at his reflection when he visualized himself flinging her roughly against the wall of the bathroom, threatening her and terrorizing her to no end. Images of racing through the airport and chasing her through her house flickered through his mind.

He had been so evil, and yet now, she was all his. He didn't know what the future had in store. It sounded as though the FBI would rule him for the next several years of his life, perhaps keeping him away from Lisa. A peculiar pain flooded through him as he thought about how it would be if he never saw her again. Tonight could very well be his last night with her, and he would make it the best night of her life.

A knock sounded on Jackson's door, and he turned away from the mirror.

"Rippner, it's Catherine," Catherine's voice spoke through the door.

"Come in. It's unlocked," Jackson said.

Catherine stepped into the room and left the door open a crack behind her.

"Jackson," she said timidly, moving closer to him, her black silk gown rustling gently as she did so. "I…I want to ask your forgiveness."

"My forgiveness?" he asked, studying her appearance as he had so frequently done over the past five years.

She was exquisite. Her long hair was pulled back with only a few diamond pins, and her long black dress enhanced her lovely features. Her green eyes were dark and exquisite, and she wore an innocent, caring expression on her face.

"Yes," she nodded, coming to a stand only a few inches before him. "I was wrong for deceiving you for so many years, and although it was my job, I shouldn't have tangled so cruelly with you."

"Tell me one thing," Jackson said, holding a finger up to her mouth. "Our one year together, that year that we were completely in love with each other. Was it all fake?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I did love you, Jackson. I still do, just not in that way. You are a dear friend, and you have taken such good care of me that both Nicholas and I are indebted to you."

"Nicholas is a very lucky man," Jackson smiled.

"So are you," Catherine answered.

"Am I?"

"You have Lisa. She's a beautiful, considerate, loving young woman," Catherine nodded. "She's smart and feisty, and she loves you greatly."

"Will I be permitted to see her again after tonight?"

"I don't know. A lot of that depends on your compliance," Catherine said. "I must leave. Nicholas is expecting me. Jackson, I just want you to know…" She stopped and looked into his eyes, studying his piercing pools of ice blue as she had so many times before. "I will always be there for you," she spoke, her voice quivering with emotion. "If ever you need me, I'll be there. Nicholas will also be there. We are both responsible for how you are treated, and both of us will come to your aid if you need it."

"I believe you," Jackson said and then reached out and pulled her to him. He hugged her gently and whispered to her, "Take care of yourself, Catherine."

He then released her and watched as she left the room. He took a deep breath, let it out again, and then waited for Joe and Lisa to arrive.

He was pleasantly surprised when, five minutes later, there was a knock on the door and he opened it to find just Lisa standing before him.

She was beautiful. She wore a dark blue silk gown with loose sleeves and a form-fitting waist. It flowed gently over her body, draping low to the ground to form a long train. Her hair was down, soft and curled about her shoulders and neck, and she wore a diamond necklace and earrings, making her eyes glitter with light.

Jackson was captivated by the glowing smile on her face, by the light in her eyes.

"Hello Jackson," Lisa smiled gently. "Dad thought it'd be alright, given the occasion, for just the two of us to go to the restaurant together. After all, it is a big night."

"A big night?" Jackson stammered, stepping out of his room and closing the door behind him, his eyes never leaving Lisa's.

"Yes. It's the celebration of the National Security Academy Awards," Lisa smiled, putting her hand through his offered arm. "Remember? It's a surprise for Catherine, an immense going-away party."

"I remember now," Jackson nodded, looking down at her as they walked down a flight of stairs to the entrance of the building.

"Jackson," Lisa blushed, looking up at him and then looking away as a police officer opened the door. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

"I can't look away," Jackson said honestly. "You're beautiful."

Lisa smiled with pleasure as the back door was opened of the Cadillac that awaited them. She moved her hand away from Jackson's arm, only to find that he took her hand in his, and then slid gracefully into the car, Jackson holding her hand the whole way. He then slid in next to her and watched as two police officers got into the front of the car.

"Excuse me," Lisa said, leaning forward and putting her hand on the back of the driver's seat as the car doors were closed. "Are Nicholas and Catherine going to be getting to the restaurant before or after us?"

"After," the driver said as he started the car. "Everyone will be present when they arrive."

"Good," Lisa said and then sat back.

She let out a small laugh as Jackson put his arm around her and pulled her towards him.

"Tonight may very well be our last night together for a long time," he whispered, moving his mouth close to her ear. "Let's make it a night to remember."

Lisa shuddered and looked up into his eyes. The intensity and true concern in his icy blue eyes astounded her, and she kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I love you, Jackson," she murmured. "I truly do. Dad and I are leaving tomorrow morning," Lisa whispered contentedly, resting her head against his chest.

"Tomorrow?" Jackson asked with a frown.

"Yes, early in the morning. I have to get back to the hotel, and you are leaving for training. Nicholas promised me he would take good care of you, and I can't help but believe him."

Jackson didn't say anything, and Lisa looked up at him expectantly. His forehead was creased, and his eyes had a faraway, thoughtful look in them. He glanced down, his eyes meeting Lisa's. He moved his hand to her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb while he cupped her chin in his hand. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her slowly, longingly. Lisa shivered at the desire that she felt coming from him, trembled as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her tightly to him.

"How hard you fought to free yourself from me," Jackson murmured, his lips moving against hers.

"I'll never try it again," Lisa whispered breathlessly as he stroked the back of her hair. "Never again, Jackson."

Fifteen minutes later, the Cadillac came to a stop, and a man dressed in a tuxedo opened Jackson's door and held it open as Jackson stepped out of the car. Camera flashes immediately exploded all around him, nearly blinding him and making it almost impossible for him to see the entrance of the luxurious restaurant where the evening's celebration would be taking place.

Jackson turned abruptly and offered his hand to Lisa, who promptly took it and stepped out of the car.

"Wow!" Lisa grinned as she and Jackson made their way towards the restaurant. "They did a great job! Even the carpet's red!"

Jackson didn't look down to see the carpet, but gazed ahead and squinted as he and Lisa stepped into the restaurant. It was quite a bit darker in the restaurant than it had been outside with all the lights flashing.

A security guard stepped over to the couple and showed them to their table, conveniently situated in between two other tables of security guards. Jackson pulled Lisa's seat out for her, then sat down after she did.

"This place is beautiful!" Lisa exclaimed, looking about her at the gold fixtures, the crystal chandeliers, and the deep red carpet.

The room was immense, with a great stage at the front of it. There were several staircases, leading up to different balconies, and there was also an enormous dance floor. Men and women, all FBI agents or security personnel of some form or another, were dressed in their utmost best. The women wore flowing gowns and the men wore regal suits and black tuxedoes.

Everywhere cameras were flashing and people were standing about conversing.

Jackson rubbed his fingers together uncomfortably, unaccustomed to being the only man of his station and career in the center of so much security.

"Here's Dad," Lisa said, putting her hand on his arm and pulling him out of his reveries.

"Hello there," Joe smiled, sitting down next to Lisa and nodding pleasantly at Jackson. "What do you think, Lisa?"

"Everything's so fancy and beautiful!" Lisa exclaimed. "The live orchestra is exquisite, and everything is so luxurious and grand!"

"Here. Take this," Joe said, handing her a brochure. "That has a list of the evening's events."

Lisa and Jackson looked over the elegant paper, reading about the upcoming formalities of the evening. After everyone was present, they would be served dinner, and then the awards would be given out. Afterwards there would be dancing and some live entertainment.

Five minutes passed before a man in an intricately decorated uniform approached the table.

"Excuse me," he said politely, standing before Lisa, Joe, and Jackson, "But our honored guest is arriving. It's been requested that everyone remain standing for her entrance."

Joe, Lisa and Jackson immediately stood up and turned towards the entranceway, watching as everyone else stood or moved in their positions to look at the entranceway.

Police sirens became audible from outside, and a great bustle of noise accompanied the sirens.

Outside, a black limousine stopped, and Catherine, who was sitting close to Nicholas in the back, looked out her window with confusion.

"Nick, what's going on?" she asked, completely perplexed as a man opened her car door for her. "What's with all the police and the photographers? Why is everyone staring at us?"

"This is a night that has been long in coming," Nicholas smiled, whispering in her ear as the chauffeur offered her his hand.

"Long in coming? But I don't understand!" Catherine frowned, taking the man's hand and moving forward so she could get out of the car.

"You will soon, Sweetheart," Nicholas answered and then watched as Catherine stepped out of the car.

Camera lights flashed at Catherine from all directions, blinding her as she took a step on the red carpet and then reached back, her hand searching desperately for Nicholas. She felt him take her hand and squeeze it reassuringly. She hardly noticed him coming to her side and raising her trembling hand to his lips.

"What do we do?" Catherine whispered nervously as her husband looped her arm through his.

"Walk forward," Nicholas smiled and then began to walk, leading her towards the entrance of the restaurant.

Catherine's emotions were in a wild flurry as cameras continued to flash and a man in a tuxedo opened the restaurant doors for her. She gasped with surprise when she stepped inside and everyone before her began to applaud. Everyone was standing, and Catherine looked hastily from her left to her right at all the familiar faces that were gazing kindly at her.

"What is all this? Nick, what did you do?" Catherine whispered as the applause continued.

"This is your night on the red carpet, precious," Nicholas smiled, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"What do you mean?"

"Welcome to the FBI Academy Awards!" Someone shouted, and Catherine stumbled, her fingers digging into Nicholas' arm as she began to comprehend what was happening.

"The Academy Awards?" she gasped. "But why! Surely, not for me! I never was nominated for an Academy Award!"

"Sit down, Eleanor," Nicholas said, pulling out her chair for her. "Relax and enjoy yourself. This is going to be a great night."

Catherine sat down and then glanced across the table to see Jackson gazing steadily at her from two tables over.

"What is this?" she mouthed to him as everyone began to sit down.

Jackson smiled slightly and shrugged as he took his seat again next to Lisa.

Catherine was quickly put at ease by the many officials that came to her table and spoke with her. Many of them were well-known men and women in the national security field of work, and they treated Catherine like an equal, speaking to her like an old friend and taking her mind entirely off of what the whole evening was about.

Dinner was served to each guest, and then cheesecake was served for dessert. As soon as the last dish was removed, a notable detective by the name of Chatsworth stepped onto the stage and called for everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he spoke into a microphone as the deep red curtains behind him pulled away, revealing a large blank screen. "As all of you know, we have come here tonight to celebrate our own version of the Academy Awards. This is a very special event, one that has never happened before and will most likely never happen again. We are here to honor one of our own that will soon be retiring, a woman who has proved to the world that she is the greatest actress to ever grace the globe. Several years ago, she was scheduled to star in the movie, which became a great award winner, 'Behind Enemy Lines.' Lights please, James."

Catherine grasped Nicholas' hand as the lights were dimmed, shivers coursing through her body.

"Nick, they didn't do all this just because…"

"Shh…" he whispered, moving his face towards hers and kissing her gently. "Just watch."

A clip from a movie began to play on the screen. Everyone watched several clips from the film, showing a blonde-haired woman dressed in a tight black jumpsuit. In the first few seconds she was walking in between two FBI agents, and throughout the next few scenes she was seen with them, in a great gunfight crouching down next to a handsome dark haired-man, in a high-speed car chase, and at last kissing the dark-haired man only to reveal to him that she was an agent and he was under arrest.

The video clip was very brief, and as soon as it was finished, the lights were turned back on all the way.

Catherine's lower lip was quivering, and tears hovered about her eyes.

"Behind Enemy Lines' gained great attention, but it was unrealistic compared to what our actress would soon be called upon to deal with. Days before this young woman was to begin performing in this movie, she was asked to join the FBI and CIA in a situation somewhat similar to the film's, but much more dangerous and a great deal more complicated. She performed her new role with all the enthusiasm and power she could, making herself the secret agent and living that life for five years. There were times when she had even some of her closest observers convinced that she was an assassin and had turned against the FBI. Of course, she never did betray them, and she carried out her role as Catherine to the end. Eleanor Grant," Chatsworth spoke, taking a golden item from a woman next to him and then turning to face Catherine. "Would you come up to the stage, please?"

Catherine gasped sharply and looked at Nicholas.

"Me? I'm supposed to go up?" she asked, stunned.

"Yes, darling," Nicholas smiled. "You were that actress. Go up, Sweetheart."

Catherine stood up shakily, fully aware that all eyes were on her as she moved slowly away from Nicholas, trembling with every step. Though she shivered, she walked gracefully, like a queen, with her head held high, her long hair moving gently against her back as she did so. Her tears threatened to cascade down her cheeks as she lifted the bottom of her dress and stepped elegantly up to the stage. She came to a stop next to Chatsworth and did her best to smile.

"Eleanor Grant," Chatsworth smiled, looking her fully in the face. "You were far better of an actress than any movie actress ever could be. You had the entire assassin world believing you were one of them. You put aside Hollywood fame and fortune to serve others, and you sacrificed your time, and many times you offered up your _life_ to keep others safe and to assist the government. The FBI will miss you greatly, but we understand that there is a time and a place for everything, and the time has come for you to place your loyalties elsewhere. God bless you, Eleanor. You, of all people, deserve this."

He held out the golden Oscar, and the tears that Catherine had been withholding so well immediately began to stream down her fair cheeks. She reached out a trembling hand and smiled through her tears as she took hold of the trophy.

"I…I don't know what…what to say," she stammered, her voice quivering.

"There are times when words aren't needed. For her role as Catherine," Chatsworth announced, turning to the audience.

Immediately, the room resounded with applause and the sound of silk and fabric rustling as everyone stood up and gave Catherine her much deserved standing ovation.

She let out a gentle sob as she listened to the applause, and her eyes glistened with tears as she watched everyone stand and show her their respect and gratitude. She had worked hard, long and hard for the FBI, having sacrificed many of her dreams to do what was right, and now, years and years later, she was being rewarded. Her eyes moved over Lisa, whose face was beaming in the light, to Jackson, who stood alongside her, his piercing eyes glowing with something akin to pleasure as he nodded to Catherine and applauded. Catherine's green eyes then came to rest on the man she loved above everyone else, the man who had at first been an adversary but was now a partner in marriage and life. Nicholas' face glowed as he smiled at his wife, applauding louder than the rest and whistling every now and then.

As the applause died down, Catherine placed her hand gently on Chatsworth's arm.

"Chatsworth, I'd like to say something, if I may," she whispered.

"Certainly. Here," Chatsworth said, handing her his microphone.

"Thank you, thank you all for all of this support and kindness. I will never regret what I did for all of you, and the past several years of my life will always remain in my memory. I think there are several others, however, that deserve just as much credit as what I have received, for everyone knows that the winning actress has to have a Best Actor, Best Supporting Actress, and Best Supporting Actor. I'd like to have my husband, Nick, as well as Lisa Reisert and Jackson Rippner, come up, please," Catherine said with a gentle smile. "They deserve just as much credit as what you have given to me."

Nicholas immediately stood up, his eyes gazing steadfastly into the eyes of his wife. Lisa and Jackson, however, were a bit reluctant. They stood up uncertainly as Nicholas made his way boldly to the stage.

Jackson cleared his throat and then offered Lisa his arm. She took it quickly and then they stepped forward.

It was extremely uncomfortable to Jackson to have everyone looking at him. Out of the hundreds of people in the room, he was the only one that didn't belong. He didn't deserve an ounce of credit or recognition as far as he was concerned. He was the criminal, the terrorist mastermind, and he was being asked by his best friend to stand up before FBI and security high authorities. His eyes drifted suspiciously across the room as he and Lisa walked up the stairs and onto the stage. Maybe this was some sort of trap, some way to get him to confess many of his concealed sins, to shame him before the entire security world. Surely that's what all this mess was about.

Catherine smiled up at Nicholas as he came to a stop before her, and then looked past him to Jackson. Her green eyes met his piercing blue, and as they had done so often before, she let her eyes tell him everything he needed to know.

"It's all right," she seemed to say. "You're safe with me. After all this time, can you really not trust me?"

"I would be completely dishonorable if I didn't introduce to you three people who have made a world of a difference to me in the past five years or so. I think the Best Actor nomination goes to my husband, Nick. He's been an undercover agent for nearly ten years now, and in all those ten years, no one knew who he was. He did the best imitation of a creep," she said lovingly, looking into her husband's eyes, "that I've ever seen. We were rivals at first, but our rivalry served to force us closer to each other, and now I would never challenge him, never walk away from him."

"I love you, Sweetheart," Nicholas smiled and then leaned forward and kissed Catherine, smiling against her lips as she did the same.

"The Best Supporting Actor," Catherine beamed as Nicholas pulled away from her. "Goes to my best friend, Jackson Rippner. All of you know how effectively he played the part of the ferocious assassin, and all of you thought he would never become anything better than a millionaire terrorist. Already, he's proven himself to be better. He hasn't fought against the police and has so far assisted us in two major missions. I believe that within a few years, he may just be as effective an undercover agent as Nick is. Lisa Reisert would be the Best Supporting Actress. She's spent the past year having to deal with a horrific FBI mission that nearly went wrong. She's played the role of the damsel in distress, of the fighter, of the woman who'll never give up. All of these roles she performed because of failures on our part as the FBI. I think Nick, Rippner and Lisa all deserve some form of appreciation, don't you?"

Lisa grabbed Jackson's arm as everyone in the room stood up and began to applaud. Her eyes sparkled joyously as she saw her father, face beaming with pride, clapping his hands loudly together. She then looked over at Catherine, who was grinning with delight as Nicholas kissed her fair cheek and whispered something to her.

Lisa felt hands on her shoulders, and she gently put her hands atop Jackson's.

"This has certainly been a surprise," he whispered, moving his mouth to her ear.

"It has," she whispered back.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to kill Catherine now. She's just thwarted my last pieces of distrust."

Lisa laughed and then turned her head so that she was looking up into Jackson's eyes.

"I don't think anyone's ever had a better friend."

Jackson smiled, then leaned down and touched her lips with his own. He forgot about the hundreds of eyes watching them, forgot about the cameras flashing at them from all directions. He let himself forget the pain and terror of the past several weeks, forced all unpleasant thoughts out of his mind and focused only on the woman he loved, on kissing her and drowning in her presence.

"Jackson," Lisa murmured breathlessly against his mouth. "Jackson, we're in front of everyone."

"Let them stare," Jackson growled, his lips still moving against hers. "They're just jealous."

"Of me or of you?" Lisa laughed and pulled her face away. "Later, Jackson," she smiled up at him and then turned back to the audience.

Several other recognitions were made, which are of no real significance, and then the dancing began.

"Rippner," Nicholas called as Jackson and Lisa began to walk off the stage.

Jackson turned his head to look at Nicholas, an eyebrow arched curiously.

"Yes?"

"This is going to be your last time with Lisa for awhile," Nicholas smiled. "For the remainder of our time here, you are free to go where you wish so long as you don't leave the premises. I've given orders that no one is to disturb you unless you press your boundaries."

"Why the generosity?" Jackson asked as Lisa put her hand on his arm.

"My wife trusts you."

Jackson watched as Catherine stepped next to Nicholas and put her hand through his. She looked up at her husband with a beautiful, glowing smile, complete admiration shining in her green eyes. There was something almost magical, something extremely powerful to their relationship, and Jackson found, for a fleeting second, that he was looking forward to working with Nicholas. It seemed he had much to learn from the man.

"Thanks," Jackson said carefully. "I'll accept your invitation. When exactly are we…"

"Seniorita Eleanor!"

"Senior Marcelo?" Jackson asked, watching with amazement as the millionaire stepped out of a crowd and approached Catherine.

"Si," Senior Marcelo smiled.

"Oh, Rippner, meet my right hand man, Senior Marcelo," Nicholas smiled, gesturing to Marcelo. "He's also been an agent the entire time. He kept an eye on Eleanor for me."

"That I did. Seniorita Eleanor, would you dance with me?" Senior Marcelo smiled, nodding politely to Catherine.

"I don't know if I can. I have a bit of extra weight that might make me somewhat clumsy," Catherine smiled, putting her hand on her stomach.

"One last dance, to end all dances," Senior Marcelo said, offering her his hand.

"Nick?" Catherine asked, looking up into Nicholas' face.

"One last dance," Nicholas nodded and then handed her over to Marcelo.

"Let's go somewhere where we can talk alone," Jackson said, taking Lisa's hand and leading her towards one of the balconies.

"Wait, Jackson. I want to watch them dance one more time," Lisa said.

Jackson reluctantly agreed, and he and Lisa stood on the stairs as everyone began to move away from the dance floor, clearing the path for Senior Marcelo and Catherine. The live orchestra began to play, slowly at first, but becoming faster as the first minute progressed. By the time a full minute had gone by, the music had heightened to a rapid speed, and Senior Marcelo and Catherine were spinning swiftly and gracefully across the floor.

The entire room was filled with clapping and tapping of feet as Marcelo and Catherine again performed, astounding their audience and filling the restaurant with excitement.

When the song began to slow down, Jackson again took Lisa hand and led her along the outskirts of the room towards one of the balconies. The music stopped entirely just as he opened the balcony door. He led Lisa outside to the accompaniment of wild applause and cheering, and then shut the balcony door behind them.

The city lights magnificently illuminated the night sky, and distant traffic could be heard, echoing quietly through the night air.

Lisa moved over to the balcony railing and placed her hands on it, letting the wind brush her hair away from her skin and caress her face.

"This night has been so wonderful so far," she breathed, closing her eyes and letting the breeze whisper to her. "I don't think I've ever been so honored before. The only thing that would make it better," she said quietly, turning to look at Jackson, "is if I didn't know you were leaving tomorrow."

Jackson didn't speak, but stepped forward and took her in his arms. He moved her head against his chest and then stroked her hair slowly, letting his fingers move freely through her brunette strands. He remembered when he had first seen her face to face, how she had been so beautiful, cheerful and innocent. He recalled how much he had enjoyed playing the part of the debonair gentleman, just so he could be near her and intimidate her. How he had loved the intimidation part of the whole scheme! He had enjoyed making her shiver, had found pleasure in pressing her up against a wall, faces only inches apart. She had fought him with such spirit, had struggled so desperately to do the right thing. It was for the best, really, that he was being taken away from her, for the best that he had been captured and was now forced to work with the FBI. He knew it would make him the man that Lisa deserved. She didn't deserve a ruthless assassin, had never earned a violent, bloodthirsty terrorist. Nicholas and Catherine wanted to help him, to make him the man they knew he could be, and Jackson found comfort in that. But oh, he would miss his free-spirited Lisa!

Unknowingly, Jackson sighed, and Lisa looked up into his face. She noted how the light made his eyes shine, look more piercing than they actually were. She studied his face, her eyes moving from his high cheekbones to his nose to his cruel, yet welcoming lips.

"Jackson," she whispered, her eyes locking onto his and her hand moving to his lips. "Don't feel guilty about the past. Don't ever be upset for everything you did to me. The past will never make me love you less. You mean everything to me." She ran her fingertips gently across his lips. "I will never give my love away to anyone else. I'll wait for you, wait until you come back for me and we can be together always."

"That may be a long time," Jackson said, taking hold of her hand and interlacing his fingers through hers.

"It could be until the end of time, and I'll still wait," Lisa said, watching as he raised her hand to his mouth and gently kissed it.

"You never lose hope in people, do you?" Jackson smiled, moving his lips to her knuckles and kissing each one.

"No, I don't," Lisa said, closing her eyes and shivering as he finished kissing her hand and then pulled her closer to him.

"I'll make you a promise," Jackson said, moving his face so it was only millimeters away from hers. "You wait for me, and I'll come back a better man than I ever was."

"Is it possible for you to become better?" Lisa asked lovingly, starry-eyed as she met his eyes with her own.

Jackson didn't answer, but lowered his face quickly to hers and pressed his lips firmly against her own. He moved his mouth desperately against hers, closing his eyes tightly and memorizing every touch, every taste. He moved his hands to her neck, having always been fond of taking hold of her there, and continued to kiss her powerfully, passionately.

"Oh Jackson," Lisa murmured against his mouth, wrapping her arms around him. "How I'm going to miss you!"

"I'll always…" Jackson growled in between kisses. "Come back…for you. We'll…meet…again."

"And you never lie," Lisa smiled and then closed her eyes and indulged in the romance of the moment.

No more words were spoken, nor did they need to be. Every kiss told of love and commitment, every touch spoke of desire and loyalty. No longer was there fear between the assassin and his prey. No longer was there guilt and pain. The past was the past and now was now.

An hour passed, and Lisa and Jackson spent that time holding each other and sharing their last night together in silence and deep thought. The greatest form of comfort Lisa needed was just to be held in Jackson's arms, not kissed, just held. It made her feel greatly at peace when her head rested against him and his arms were wrapped securely around her. There was no greater place she wanted to be than in the arms of the man she loved, not saying anything, just feeling him close to her, protecting her.

There was a knock on the balcony door, and then it opened. Catherine stepped out onto the balcony and then said gently, "It's time to leave."

Jackson nodded, glancing down at Lisa to see her eyes closed in bliss against his tuxedo coat.

"Leese," he said quietly.

"I know," she whispered, tightening her hold on his jacket. "Must we really say good-bye, Catherine?"

"Yes," Catherine said softly. "You and your father are going to be staying at a hotel tonight, since there are great preparations to be made at headquarters and, unfortunately, you aren't involved in those plans. Jackson will be taken good care of, I can promise you. Nicholas is going to be his constant companion, and he'll see to it that Jackson is safe. Come on. Your father is ready to leave."

Lisa nodded numbly and then looked up into Jackson's face. Tears began to trickle down her fair cheeks as she studied his eyes, those eyes that had haunted so many of her dreams. She could see pain in his icy blue orbs, heartache and despair. He refused to act on those feelings, however, and gently kissed her lips, encouraging her and comforting her in the simple gesture.

"Go," he whispered.

"I love you, Jackson," Lisa cried, squeezing him tightly one last time and then pulling away from him.

"I love you, Leese. I will see you again."

Lisa looked over her shoulder at him as she followed Catherine into the restaurant, and then she looked forward and walked away, leaving Jackson standing alone.

Jackson was soon joined by Nicholas, who didn't say anything but placed a hand on Jackson's shoulder. He and Jackson then went back into the restaurant, closing the balcony door behind them.


	22. Shadow of the Past

Chapter Twenty-Two: Shadow of the Past

**Many thanks to all of those who have been reading and reviewing! I really, really appreciate your thoughts! Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Shadow of the Past**

Jackson was astonished to find, the next day, that Nicholas had every intention of treating him like an equal. He was permitted to stay with Nicholas as preparations were made for the upcoming flight to Spain that night. It was quickly discovered that Nicholas had great respect from all the members of the FBI, even though he was younger than a great deal of its members. His every instruction was followed perfectly; his every word was heeded and considered.

The man treated Jackson like a fellow teammate, a comrade in the attack against evil, and Jackson couldn't help but become somewhat excited over his upcoming training and his new assignment. It thrilled him when Nicholas asked for his advice about anything, honored him immensely when Nicholas spoke to him kindly, not with an air of superiority or harshness, as Smithson and Arin had.

Night came, and Jackson was invited to eat dinner with Nicholas in the building's small dining area. He accepted the invitation and was brought to the room where he found only Nicholas waiting.

"Hey Jackson. I'm glad you decided to join me. Have a seat," Nicholas smiled, gesturing to a chair.

Jackson sat down and then the two men began to eat. It was the most peaceful, stress free scenario Jackson had been in for a long time. He felt no pressure whatsoever as he ate. There were no guards watching him, no assassins that he had to worry about poisoning his food. He felt great respect for Nicholas, respect without fear. This man was Catherine's husband, and as such, he was doing a magnificent job convincing Jackson that he only wanted the best for him.

"We'll be staying at Senior Marcelo's for a good portion of your training, Jackson," Nicholas spoke presently. "I thought it would be good to bring you somewhere familiar. You aren't going to need much training, Eleanor informed me. She actually thought you could go without any, but the FBI does have regulations that have to be followed."

"I understand. Do you trust everything Catherine tells you?" Jackson asked, taking a sip of his water.

"She knew you well for five years. She entrusted her life to you several times and had to evaluate your honesty on a daily basis. She knows enough about you to write a biography. I think I can believe everything she tells me," Nicholas smiled. "Finish up. We have one last place to go before we get to the airport."

"Is security going to escort us everywhere?" Jackson asked.

"Only until we get onto the airplane. Then, the rest of the security is left to me. Let me make something clear, Jackson. I have faith in you because of Eleanor, and that's about it. I personally don't trust you much, but I trust my wife. I want to help you, just as she does. I know you can make something great out of yourself if you just say loyal to the FBI and don't go back into your bloodthirsty assassin routine. You will be called upon on many occasions to pretend you're still an assassin, but unless it's one of those times, you'll be expected to behave with respect and integrity. I've been given orders by the FBI that if you step out of your place, I am to kill you, without thought or question. You're considered to be quite deadly, and no one wants to take any chances with you. Do everything you're supposed to, prove yourself to be more than a murderous assassin, and you'll live. Not only will you live, but also you'll succeed and get a good deal of pay. I don't want to kill you, Rippner, but if you do something to mess up, I'll have to."

"I understand," Jackson nodded, standing up. "Does the FBI expect me to change my entire character to match their whims?"

"Of course not," Nicholas said, also standing. "We don't want you to change your character, just your lifestyle. Oh, and those occasional outbursts of anger will have to be simmered down a bit," he grinned. "You used to terrorize Eleanor with your temper."

"But she could match mine any day."

"Of course she could. You all set?"

"As set as I'll ever be," Jackson nodded.

'Good. Let's go."

Ten minutes later, Nicholas drove himself and Jackson away from the headquarters building and out onto the highway, three police cars following them. Neither he nor Jackson spoke as the car moved along the highway, enshrouded by the darkness of night. Jackson was reminded of when Nicholas had first rescued him and Lisa after Arin's man had shot him. Nicholas had the same calm, unshaken expression on his face now as he had before. His green eyes glittered eerily in the light from the streetlights, and he looked calm, entirely relaxed.

"Where are we going?" Jackson asked as Nicholas drove the car off the highway twenty minutes later.

"To relive a certain moment in time," Nicholas said quietly, stopping the car a short distance away from a beach. "Get on out, Jackson. Someone's waiting for you."

Jackson unbuckled his seatbelt and then opened his car door. He glanced over at Nicholas to see the man gazing straight ahead at the dark ocean waves, seemingly lost in thought. Jackson then closed the car door and made his way onto the sand.

He knew this place, knew it well. This beach held many fond memories, and as he walked, each step moving him farther away from Nicholas and the police, his heart began to pound wildly. Never did it cross his mind to try and escape from his captors, never did he think of running wildly across the beach in one last attempt to return to his previous life. No, this was not the time or the place. This beach was affiliated with peace and love, and running recklessly away from the truth would destroy that affiliation.

There was a woman standing near the water, her back turned to Jackson, her long hair blowing gently in the wind. She looked exactly like she had the first time he had seen her. Her silhouette was trim, and he could see her good form in the familiar outfit she wore. He knew, even before he came close to her, that she was dressed in her white blouse and her black pants, just as she had been every time they had been here before.

Images, like the waves of the ocean, flowed through Jackson's mind. Scenes played from times long gone. He could see her turning her head to acknowledge him, green eyes dark as she informed him that she was the assassin he had called for and she was here to conduct business, nothing else. He remembered signaling his men to attack her, to test her strength and speed. She had enthralled him with her passion in hand combat, with her vigor at fighting and defense.

There was another passion that she had showed him, that, even now, years later, made his blood nearly start to boil. He remembered coming to this beach and sneaking up behind her, putting his hands suddenly on her shoulders. She had turned with a gasp, but before she had been able to argue, to fight, he had closed his mouth over her own, silencing her as his lips moved forcefully against hers. She had fought back, knocking him to the sand and falling on him, fighting each of his touches with her own. That had been one time that she couldn't struggle for long, for he had been vicious, flipping her over and grabbing fistfuls of her hair as he exerted his supremacy against her, refusing to let her move as he kissed her with all his energy and she matched his fervency with her own.

"Fond memories, Jackson?"

Her voice interrupted his thoughts, and Jackson stopped and watched as Catherine turned, a small smile on her face.

"We've come a long way, haven't we?" she asked, stepping forward, her hair rolling over her shoulder. "It's a wonder we never killed each other."

"I never could kill you," Jackson said hoarsely. "Why did you have me brought here?"

"I thought you might like to see Catherine one last time," Catherine smiled softly. "After tonight, Catherine will be no more. Every movie, every play has to come to a conclusion, and its characters have to have their final stand. I am here before you as Catherine, for tomorrow I shall simply be Eleanor, and Catherine shall fade into the past. Do you remember when you first saw me? This was our first meeting place, where you were to test me and see if I was suitable for your organization. I was terrified out of my wits, but I had been trained never to show my emotions, for assassins never showed fear. I remember thinking you were magnificent, that your eyes captivated me. I had told myself that I would never allow myself to care for an assassin, but you shattered my resolve. I came here tonight with a request for you, Rippner."

"And what would that be, Catherine?" Jackson asked, the breeze brushing his hair across his forehead.

"Stay alive. Don't let yourself be destroyed by who you once were. Lisa was a major turning point in your life, Jackson. Prove to her that you're worth her love, worth her care. I want you to keep in touch with her, want you to see her again. Give this new assignment as much enthusiasm as you've given everything else, and you'll find that it was well worth it. Don't make Nick kill you. Show him and the FBI that you are valuable, worthy of your keep. Would you do that for me, Jackson?"

"To the best of my ability, Catherine," Jackson answered.

"Should you ever need me," Catherine said, her voice beginning to quiver, "you will have direct access to me. Here."

She pulled a cell phone out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"This phone must only be used to contact me. If you need anything, anything at all, let me know. I'll be there."

"When I heard that you had betrayed me, I wanted you dead," Jackson said, taking the phone from her. "Now, I think it was the best thing anyone's ever done for me. I was trapped in a world of crime, a world of murder, and you forced me out of it. You made me believe that I could be more, that I was worth far more than that. Thank you, Catherine."

"Go, and prove to the world that you're worth more alive than dead," Catherine smiled, reaching up and brushing a stray strand of hair out of his eyes. "Show them that you're as valuable as I believe you are."

"I'll never forget you, Catherine."

"Did you think I would let you?" Catherine smiled and then hugged him, holding him close.

He took in a deep breath as he returned her embrace, letting himself remember this moment, remember the last time he would ever be with Catherine. How she had changed his world!

Catherine pulled away, a lone tear streaming down her cheek as she looked up at him.

"Go," she whispered. "Show the world that you mean business, Jackson Rippner."

Jackson turned away and began to walk back to the cars. He passed Nicholas on the way, and then turned and watched as Nicholas approached Catherine. He watched, with a small smile as Nicholas put his arms around his wife and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He would miss Catherine, but just as he was starting a new journey, so was she. He turned and walked boldly forward, prepared to face whatever lay ahead.

Nicholas was quiet for the next hour as he and Jackson got to the airport, got on their plane, and then waited as the plane flew through the air. There was a concerned look in Nicholas' eyes.

"Nicholas, she'll be all right," Jackson said, looking into the other man's face. "She's Catherine. She can handle things on her own."

"I know. I just can't stand leaving her," Nicholas sighed. "She's gorgeous."

"What made you decide you loved her?"

"You did, actually," Nicholas grinned. "I saw her several times in that one year when you and she were so close. I couldn't stand that you were receiving all of her attention, all of her love. As far as I was concerned, I was her superior and was therefore supposed to protect her, supposed to shield her from falling for an assassin. Shortly after you and she got into your fight and determined that you should just remain friends, I took her aside, and to be quite blunt, criticized her for getting so close to you. You should remember when I did that. We were in Australia."

"I remember," Jackson nodded. "I had just stepped into our hotel room. I saw you holding her pinned up against one of the walls. From what I recall, I grabbed my gun to shoot you, but you jumped off the outside balcony before I could. Catherine told me you had been trying to get some information out of her and she had resisted you."

"Yes. Shortly after that, you went to Ireland, and she found me there, walking in a large green field near your hotel. She approached me and told me that she thought we needed to come to some form of friendship, since up until that point we had been vicious rivals. We formed an agreement, and once we submitted our wills to each other, a tight bond formed, one that was never broken and grew stronger with each passing month."

"And you got the girl," Jackson said, leaning back.

"I did, and now Eleanor and I are going to help you get yours."

"How so? She's all the way in Florida, and I'm in training and bondage for the next who-knows-how-long."

"We'll find ways to keep you in touch with Lisa," Nicholas smiled and then leaned back and closed his eyes.


	23. Wanted: An Assassin

**Here's the last chapter everyone! Wah! Please, please let me know what you thought of the story! I truly value all of your input!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Wanted: An Assassin**

A year passed. Lisa spent that year working at the hotel and thinking about Jackson. He called her about once a month, and wrote to her twice that year. She never heard much from him, for most of what he did was confidential and he couldn't speak about it. He spent time to tell her how much he thought about her, how certain bits of scenery made him think about her and miss her. On Christmas, he sent her a costly necklace and earring set from Paris. On her birthday, she received a diamond bracelet and a bouquet of lilies from Spain.

When the second year came, Lisa was somewhat alarmed to find that Jackson didn't call her, nor did he write. It troubled her that their minimal communication seemed to be cut off, and she spent a great deal of time worrying about him. What if he had messed up and had been killed? What if he had betrayed Nicholas and the FBI and had gone back to being an outlawed assassin?

Joe did his best to comfort her, but nothing he said or did seemed to do the trick. Day in and day out, Lisa was concerned. She even called up the FBI headquarters in New York and asked them what had happened, but they weren't able to tell her.

A month into the second year, Lisa stepped into her home after work to find an immense bouquet of roses sitting on the kitchen counter. It was from a nearby floral shop, and hastily Lisa took the small note card that was resting amidst the petals, and opened it. Her fingers shook as she read.

"To Leese. From J.R."

"Jackson, where are you?" Lisa asked, gazing about the kitchen as though the room or its appliances could answer her.

There wasn't a single movement from inside the room, and Lisa sighed with disappointment.

"Where are you?" she whispered, running her finger gently against one of the rose petals. "It's been over a year now since I've seen you. I miss you so much, Jackson. I wish you could come back, could hold me again."

Many similar events happened over the ensuing month. At least once a week, Lisa found some new gift in the house, giving her the impression that Jackson was close, very close, and he just wasn't showing himself. She looked out her window every night, hoping to see his form standing in the shadows, to see a black car waiting for her.

When the month was over, Lisa had had enough. She just _knew_ Jackson was nearby, near enough to come into her house every week and leave her a gift. She didn't know how he managed to do it, for the doors were always locked and the windows shut, but Jackson was well-trained on stalking and studying his prey, as he had demonstrated two years before, and it would have been simple for him to find a way inside.

It was the afternoon that Lisa came home and found an emerald ring and a red rose on her pillow that she lost all patience. She sat on her bed and then grabbed her phone, hastily dialing a number. Her heart beat wildly as the phone dialed, and then she cleared her throat when she heard someone pick up the telephone.

"Hello?" A pleasant female voice asked on the other end of the phone.

"Hello. This is Lisa Reisert. May I please speak to Catherine?"

"I'm sorry Miss Reisert," the voice said cheerfully, "but Catherine retired a year ago."

"Oh," Lisa smiled, hearing a baby crying in the background. "Is Eleanor Grant available then?"

"Available at this very second? Well, she's in the process of picking up a baby boy," the voice laughed.

"How's Landon doing, Eleanor?" Lisa chuckled.

"Oh, he's doing quite well," Eleanor answered, for indeed, it was she on the other end of the phone. "What can I do for you, Leese?"

"I'm being stalked, Eleanor. I think I need an assassin."

"You're being stalked?" Eleanor asked cheerfully. "There, there, Landon. You are all right, Sweetheart. Tell me about this stalker, Lisa."

"He leaves gifts all over the house."

"Are they cheap or expensive?"

"Oh, expensive. I usually get authentic jewelry."

Eleanor whistled.

"This is rather a mysterious case. Does he leave a calling card?"

"Yes. His initials, J.R."

"J.R.," Eleanor said playfully. "Sounds like Joe Reisert."

"Oh no. Dad wouldn't spend lots of money on expensive things for me," Lisa smiled, knowing that Eleanor was just teasing her.

"Hmm… What time of day does this stalker seem to come?"

"Oh, any time of day. I think he may even have come sometimes at night."

"Have you ever seen him?"

"No."

"It sounds like you might very well need an assassin," Eleanor said, and Lisa could almost see the amazing actress stroking her chin thoughtfully on the other side of the phone. "Tell you what, Miss Reisert. I'll see about getting someone to protect you from this stalker. It may take a day or two."

"Thank you very much, Eleanor. That very much relieves my mind," Lisa said, trying hard not to giggle.

"No problem. Talk to you later, Lisa."

"Right."

Lisa hung up the phone and smiled as she picked up her rose. She had kept in touch with Eleanor over the past year, and the two women grew closer as friends with every passing conversation.

Night arrived, and Lisa snuggled up in her bed with great hopes. Perhaps Eleanor would somehow be able to send Jackson to her. She certainly understood how much Lisa wanted to see him. Lisa thought about Eleanor as she turned the lamp off next to her bed. She wondered how long it had been since Eleanor had seen her husband, how long it had been seen Nicholas had seen Landon. According to Eleanor, the baby looked a great deal like his father.

The last image that flickered through Lisa's mind as she drifted into sleep, was Jackson's face, smiling lovingly at her, whispering her name.

The next day was Saturday, and Lisa chose to sleep in. She never heard Joe leave the house to share breakfast with one of his friends, she was so comfortable in her bed. Rain beating gently against the windowpane serenaded her as she slowly woke up. She opened her eyes reluctantly, noting that the room was dark from the rain outside.

"I don't want to get up yet," she murmured, slipping her arms beneath her pillow and closing her eyes again. "It's so cozy here."

She let herself doze for another twenty minutes before she got out of bed. She was dressed in a T-shirt and pajama pants, and she pulled a bathrobe over her clothes and made her way downstairs.

She could hear the rain picking up speed as she stepped into the living room and then the kitchen. Distant thunder rumbled as she moved over to one of the cabinets and opened it. She put her hand in the cabinet and pulled out a glass, then put the glass on the kitchen counter and stood quietly, thinking.

So deep in thought was she that she didn't see a shadow step away from the kitchen entranceway and move slowly towards her. She didn't hear a single footstep as the intruder stalked to her and then came to a stop directly behind her. A pair of hands, muscular and pale, gently reached out and snaked around Lisa's waist.

She screamed as an overwhelming wave of fear combined with desire flooded through her. She spun around wildly, her mouth open to scream again. Before she could utter another sound, one of the hands moved to her mouth, and the face of her captor moved only inches away from her own.

Wide, horrified brown eyes met icy blue, and Lisa gasped with surprise.

"It's you!" she whispered as Jackson moved his hand away from her mouth.

"I'm here strictly on business," he said with a small smile. "I was informed that you are being stalked."

"Yes," Lisa stammered, her breath suddenly gone.

"Have you any evidence?"

"I…I…on the counter," Lisa stuttered. "The rose…"

Jackson didn't move away from her, but reached out and picked up the rose without even looking at it. He brought it to his face, and then looked at the small note attached.

"I love you. J.R.' Sounds like one desperate assassin. This could be your father, you realize," Jackson said, his eyes flitting to hers.

"Would my father write such sentimental notes?"

"There are sentimental notes?" Jackson asked, all seriousness.

"Nicholas must be an excellent teacher. You make a great actor, Jackson," Lisa smiled gently. "Yes. This stalker writes about how beautiful I am… how he loves when I laugh and how my eyes dance."

"That's the most dangerous kind," Jackson said, putting the rose back down and moving so that his nose nearly touched Lisa's. "You certainly could use an assassin for this one. Any ideas who he might be?"

"I have a few," Lisa whispered, raising her hand and running her fingertips down his cheek. "Oh Jackson," she whispered, closing her eyes as she felt his skin, overjoyed that he was here again. "A year is far too long to be away from you."

"You wanted me to follow you to the end of the world," Jackson said coolly, running a strand of her hair through his fingers. "I have spent the last year making myself the type of man that I thought you deserved. I have captured many an assassin to show to you and everyone else that I am changed. I have respect with the FBI now, hence the reason I am here alone. They are giving me a steady income, more than I ever could have asked for. I have become a man of honor, responsibility, and respect. Am I deserving of your love?"

"Jackson, Jackson," Lisa said, keeping her eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved closer to him. "How I missed you! How I longed for you! You have my love freely!"

"Ma'am," Jackson whispered, smiling as he touched her nose with his own. "I'm only here to protect you. I never heard any orders about me showing you the affection I feel so strongly towards you."

"You came here at my request," Lisa breathed, her mouth against his cheek. "I think you can afford to show me just a little bit."

"Are you sure that would be protecting you?" Jackson asked, moving his hands to her neck.

Lisa couldn't answer, she was so overwhelmed with joy and contentment. Jackson pressed his lips firmly against hers, and she returned his touch as he moved his arms to wrap tightly around her. All cares of the past year disappeared as Lisa held him to her. Every past fear was vanquished with every kiss, and nothing but bright hopes for the future filled Jackson and Lisa's minds.

Jackson, bound to protect Lisa until he was absolutely certain she was safe, stayed with the Reiserts for a full month, and it must be confessed, he didn't spend that entire time hot on the trail of Lisa's stalker. He didn't seem to give a fleeting thought to her stalker, but he devoted every moment he could to her.

Joe was immensely pleased to hear that Jackson had changed his reputation and was honored by the FBI. It made him more interested in complying with the young man's wishes when he asked for a certain woman's hand in marriage.

Jackson proposed to Lisa on a Friday morning at the Miami Beach, and you can be sure, she accepted without hesitation.

Their wedding was a small one, consisting only of Joe, Lisa's mother, Cynthia and her husband, Andrew Stave, Nicholas, Eleanor, and little Landon.

There was no hiding Eleanor's pleasure as she watched Jackson and Lisa exchange vows, and she beamed with pleasure when the new husband and wife exchanged their first kiss as a married couple. Eleanor was the first to approach Jackson once the ceremony was over, and to her utmost surprise, he enveloped her in a great hug.

"Catherine, for indeed, that's whom you'll always be to me," Jackson whispered as he held his friend close. "Thank you. Thank you for deceiving me for five years, for watching out for me with every step I took. I owe you the world, yet all I can give you is my sincere thanks. Handing me over to the FBI was the best thing anyone could have ever done for me."

"Oh Jackson, you're welcome," Eleanor smiled, squeezing him tightly. "You've truly turned yourself around. Now go, enjoy your wife, and remember, I'll always be there if you need me."

"I'll never forget," Jackson smiled, pulling away from her and wrapping his arms around Lisa. He bent over and kissed his wife's cheek, letting his lips linger on her skin. "I love you, Leese."

"I love you too, Jackson," Lisa smiled up at him.

Jackson took her hand, and they made their way through the small church to the car that was waiting outside. As they stopped in the open doorway, Lisa put her arms around Jackson's neck and raised herself up, smiling as their noses touched. Jackson smiled in return and then kissed her deeply, promising her his love, his loyalty, and his life.

This was how it was always meant to be, and Jackson left that church building that day knowing that life could only get better as the years passed on.


End file.
